The Callen Family
by ilse23
Summary: A sequal to G. Callen and Jenny Hathaway. This story continues about two and a half years later. *Will update on Tuesdays"
1. Chapter 1

**A/N a sequal to the G. Callen and Jenny Hathaway story.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own the characters from NCISLA. I only own Jenny and Clara.  
**

* * *

"Mommy," Clara said and Jenny looked to the hallway from the couch where she saw her 2 and a half year old daughter standing with her stuffed teddy bear.

"Hey sweetie, what are you doing out of bed?" Jenny said.

"Can't sweep. Miss daddy," Clara said as she tried to climb onto her mother's lap and Jenny lifted her up.

"Aw sweetie, I miss daddy too. Daddy will be home soon."

"How soon?"

"I don't know sweetie but soon. Come on sweetie let's go back to bed," Jenny said and she stood up from the couch with Clara in her arms and walked to her room.

Clara was looking over her mother's shoulder and saw the door open.

"Daddy," Clara said as she saw Callen walk in the house and Jenny turned around and saw Callen standing in the doorway. She put Clara down on the floor and Clara ran up to Callen.

"Hey, there's my little girl," Callen said as he crouched down and Clara flew into his arms, causing Callen to fall backwards. Jenny had to chuckle as she saw that.

"Missed you daddy."

"I missed you too sweetie," Callen said and he gave her a kiss on her cheek and he looked up and saw his wife standing in the room.

He got up and walked over to Jenny and held her in his arms. He had missed her so much. He had been away on an undercover mission for 3 weeks. He had never mind going on undercover missions but since he had a family he was more resilient to the idea. He missed his wife and his little girl so much when he was away, but sometimes these things had to be done, because it was his job. But he was happy to be home again and to see his family. He lifted her face up and gave her a kiss.

"I'm glad to be home again. I missed you," Callen said.

"We missed you too," Jenny said.

Clara was tucking on her father pants and Callen lifted her up.

"I missed my two girls," Callen said and he gave Clara a kiss on her cheek.

"I was actually just bringing Clara back to bed. She couldn't sleep cus she missed you," Jenny said.

"But now daddy's here again so you can back to sleep."

"I want daddy to bring me to bed," Clara said.

"Alright, I'll bring you back to bed, come on. Give mommy a kiss," Callen said and Clara gave Jenny a kiss and Callen tucked her in.

"No go again daddy," Clara said.

"I'll try sweetie. But sometimes daddy has to for work. But daddy always misses you and mommy when he's away."

"Miss you to daddy."

"I love you sweetie," Callen said and he gave her a goodnight kiss.

"Love you too daddy."

Before Callen had turned down the light and closed the door she had already fallen asleep.

Callen walked back to the living room and sat next to his wife on the couch and Jenny immediately crawled against Callen.

"I missed you so much honey," Jenny said.

"I missed you to sweetie," Callen said and he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a kiss on her head.

"I'm glad you're back again. I was worried about you."

"I get that this must be hard for you sometimes, but don't worry. I'm not leaving you."

"Good, cus I couldn't life without you and neither could Clara," Jenny said and she sat up and placed a passionate kiss on Callen's lips.

Callen pushed her down on the couch and deepened the kiss. Jenny loved the feeling of kissing him again. She missed him so much and she missed having him near her at night. Callen's hands were roaming through her hair before one hand moved down to her leg and he slowed moved his hand up to her hip, reaching the hem of her shirt. He moved under her shirt and he felt her soft skin again. Jenny moaned against his lips as she felt the touch of his hand on her bare skin.

"G," Jenny said in between the kisses.

"What is it honey?" Callen said while kissing her.

"There's something I have to tell you."

Callen stopped kissing her. "And what is that?"

"I'm pregnant."

A smile appeared on Callen's face. "Really? You're pregnant again?"

"Yes I am. 12 weeks. I just found out after you left."

"That's really amazing. Wow, you're pregnant. I love you."

"I love you too," Jenny said and Callen kissed her again.

Callen stood up and cradled her in his arms and carried her to the bedroom while kissing her and he gently placed her on their bed and he lay down on top of her and his hands reach under the hem of her shirt again, pulling it up over her head this time. He looked down at her half naked chest and it always amazed him how beautiful she looked. His lips found hers again and continued down her body, kissing her neck and her chest and stomach. His hand moved over her stomach as he realized that there was a baby in there again. Jenny grabbed his shirt and pulled it up over his head.

Since Clara was already asleep again they took their time, feeling the love of being in each other's arms. About an hour later they were both completely naked and they made love, very sweet and passionate love. About 2 hours later they lay content in each other's arms, Jenny resting her head on Callen's chest.

"I love you honey," Jenny said.

"I love you too sweetie. I missed you so much."

"I missed you too. It's good having you here next to me again."

"Yeah, it feels good holding you in my arms again."

A little later they both drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Jenny woke up and she was still in Callen's arms.

"Good morning honey," Callen said when he noticed Jenny was awake too.

"Good morning honey," Jenny said and she lifted her head and gave him a kiss.

"I still can't believe that you're actually pregnant again. That truly is a wonderful homecoming after being gone 3 weeks."

"I'm glad you love it."

"Of course I love it," Callen said and he gave Jenny another kiss and he placed his hand on her stomach before he saw that the door was being opened and saw his daughter stepping into the room. "Hey Clara."

Clara climbed onto the bed and settled in between Callen and Jenny and hugged her father.

"Did you sleep well sweetie?" Callen said.

"Yes I did. Glad you home daddy," Clara said.

"Daddy is glad to be home too sweetie."

The three of them stayed in bed a little longer before Callen went out with Clara to make breakfast. They enjoyed a nice breakfast as a family. Jenny cleaned up in the kitchen and Callen went to get Clara dressed and he took her outside and put her on the swing. Jenny looked outside to see her husband and daughter laughing and playing outside. She was happy seeing them like that. They both had missed Callen during the last 3 weeks.

After Jenny was done in the kitchen she went outside too and she sat on the porch just watching them.

"Daddy, stop," Clara said and Callen stopped the swing and lifted her out and Clara ran over to the little slide they had. "Daddy, catch me." Callen went to the end of the slide and caught Clara as she was sliding down and he lifted her up in the air, spinning her around.

Clara was laughing as she was spun around and Callen let them fall back in the hammock. Callen sat there with Clara rocking the hammock back and forth.

"Mommy, join," Clara said and Jenny walked over to the hammock and sat beside them.

Callen was happy to be home again and to be with his family again, his family that was about to get bigger in a couple of months.

"Hey Clara, daddy and I have something to tell you," Jenny said.

"What mommy?" Clara said as she sat up on Callen's lap and looked at her parents.

"Well, in a couple of months you're gonna have a little baby brother or sister, you're gonna be a big sister."

Clara smiled. "I like being a big sister. Where is baby brother or sister?"

"Inside mommy's tummy," Callen said.

"Baby is in here?" Clara said as she put her little hand on Jenny's stomach.

"Yes, it is. You were once in here too," Jenny said.

"When will baby be here?"

"It will be a while. Not till June. Very close to your birthday."

Clara crawled over to Jenny's lap and kissed her. "I love you mommy."

"I love you too sweetie."

"Love you daddy," Clara said as she grabbed her father's hand with her little hand.

"Love you to, my little princess," Callen said.

…..

"Morning guys," Callen said as he walked into the bullpen followed by Jenny.

"Morning," Kensi and Deeks said.

"Welcome back partner," Sam said.

"Did you manage without me? Not got into trouble without me there to have your back?" Callen said.

"I'm good. My ass never needs saving, it's you who always gets in trouble and then me having to save your ass. But it's good to have you back, missed our banter."

"It's good to be back."

"Welcome back, Mr. Callen," Hetty said as she walked into the bullpen.

"Hi Hetty. It's good that you're all here cus Jenny and I have something to tell you."

"And what would that be, Mr. Callen?"

"Jenny and I are having another baby."

"Well congratulations. That's wonderful news."

Everybody congratulated them and they went to work. It was a pretty quiet day so they could catch up on some paperwork. At lunch time the team went out together to get some lunch. Callen and Jenny rode with Sam, Deeks, Nell and Eric with Kensi.

"So you're having another baby?" Sam said.

"Yep we are," Callen said and he looked to the backseat to his wife and he smiled and Jenny smiled back at him.

"Well I'm happy for you. How far along are you Jenny?"

"12 weeks," Jenny said.

The team enjoyed a nice lunch together. They were laughing and having a good time. About an hour later they went back to the office and went back to their paperwork. Around 6pm everybody went home. Callen and Jenny went to pick up Clara from Jenny's sister before going home.

Callen put Clara in the tub while Jenny started on dinner. A half hour later they sat at the dining room table enjoying a nice dinner as a family. After dinner Callen sat on the couch with Clara reading here a bed time story. By the time the story had finished Clara had fallen asleep on Callen's lap. Callen quietly got up and placed her in her bed and tucked her in and he walked to the scullery where Jenny was doing the laundry. He quietly walked in and placed his arms around her waist from behind. Jenny startled for a brief moment but that was soon overtaken by pleasure as Callen started kissing her neck.

Their kissing got more passionate and before they knew it they were making love on top of the washing machine.

"Well that was something," Callen said.

"Yeah that was amazing. I don't know what came over me. As soon as you started kissing me I just couldn't resist any longer. I know we usually do it in our bed but I just couldn't help myself."

"It's okay sweetie. It really was amazing. And we can always do it again tonight in our bed."

"I like the way you're thinking," Jenny said and she gave him another kiss before going back to the laundry. Callen smirked at her and he grabbed a beer from the fridge and sat down on the couch to watch some TV.

When Jenny was done with the laundry she grabbed something to drink to and some popcorn and snuggled with Callen on the couch only to get up a minute later, she had to throw up. She splashed some water in her face and went back to Callen.

"You okay Jen?" Callen asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. It's all a part of being pregnant."

…..

Jenny had a doctor´s appointment before work. Callen went with her. They also took Clara with them.

"Is mommy hurt?" Clara asked as Jenny lay down on the bed.

"No mommy is fine sweetie. The doctor is just gonna check on your baby brother or sister," Callen said. "Just was that screen there, you can see the baby."

"Well, let's go have a look to see what the little baby is up to," the doctor said and he put the device on Jenny stomach.

They saw the little baby on the screen. Callen looked at the screen with his eyes filled with love. He saw their baby for the first time.

"Looks like everything is fine. The baby is growing nice and big. Would you like to know the sex of the baby?"

"I think it would be nice this time to know it," Jenny said.

"Alright, that's fine with me," Callen said.

"Alright, let me see if I can already see it," the doctor said. "Looks like you're having a little boy."

"You hear that Clara, you're getting a little baby brother," Callen said.

"I like a baby brother," Clara said.

"Well, I'll see you in two weeks then. Bye Clara," the doctor said.

"What do you say then Clara?" Jenny said.

"Bye bye," Clara said.

They dropped Clara of at Julie's and went to work.

"I can't believe we're having a boy. In a few months we're gonna have a daughter and a son," Callen said.

"Yeah, our little family is getting bigger."

"Yes it is. And I love all three of you."

"We love you too honey," Jenny said and Callen grabbed her hand in his and kissed it.

As soon as they were settled in the office Eric whistled the agents upstairs.

"What have we got Eric?" Callen said as they walked into OPS.

"Captain Ryan Harris was found dead this morning at this apartment here in LA," Eric said as he put the crime scene photos up on the screen.

"Yikes, looks messy," Deeks said.

"What was Harris working on?" Callen asked.

"He had top level security clearance within the navy. He worked at the federal building here in LA as an intelligence analyst," Jenny said.

"So they probably wanted some information from him, but Harris didn't give it so they killed him?" Kensi said.

"Or he did give it to him and killed him afterwards," Sam said.

"Any leads so far?" Callen asked.

"No yet, we're looking into his personal life to see if something is there," Jenny said.

"Does he have any next of kin?"

"Yeah a brother in Venice, address is on your phones," Eric said.

"Alright, Kensi, Deeks, you talk to the brother, Sam and I will check out the crime scene," Callen said and everybody got to work.

"So you and Callen are having another baby," Eric said.

"Yep we are," Jenny said.

"Well I'm happy for you two," Nell said. "How does Clara feel about it?"

"She absolutely likes becoming a big sister."

"That's good. Look at you, your little family is getting bigger," Eric said.

"Yeah it is. And G and I are very happy about that."

A little later Callen and Sam arrived at the crime scene and looked around. There wasn't much on the crime scene except for a hidden USB drive inside his desk. Callen took that back for Eric and they went back to the office.

The 4 of them sat in the bullpen discussing the case when Eric whistled them up.

"We did some more digging on Captain Harris and last night just before he died his password was entered into the naval secure system," Jenny said.

"He accessed some files that only he could access and after they were opened they were deleted," Eric said.

"Why would he delete those files?" Deeks said.

"What if he was forced to?" Kensi said. "It was just before he died to what if his killer was already at his house and forced him to do it."

"Have you got anything from the USB drive?" Callen said.

"It was heavily encrypted but I managed to crack it. It looks like it was some sort of back-up. A Lot of his navy documents were on this drive," Eric said.

"Can you tell if the files that were deleted from the server where also on the USB drive?" Sam said.

"I can check," Eric said and he started typing behind his computer.

"Hold on a sec," Jenny said as she was looking at her tablet.

"What is it Jen?" Callen asked.

"I did some more digging and it says here that Harris has an 18 year old daughter."

"A daughter? Why wasn't that listed in his next of kin?"

"She has been living with her mother until recently. Her mother died a couple months ago. She currently at college at UCLA. Her parents split when she was just a year old and by the looks of it Harris has erased all evidence of him being her father. I only found it in and old personal file of him, which he had on the USB drive."

"Why would he keep his daughter a secret?" Deeks asked.

"Maybe to protect her," Kensi said.

"Do you know where she is?" Sam asked.

"No, LAPD has her listed as a missing person," Jenny said.

"So maybe they threatened to kill his daughter if he didn't give his killer access to those files," Callen said.

"If that was so, where is she now?" Sam said.

"Guys, I think I found the files that were deleted. There were 3 files, Intel about an operation against a Mexican drug cartel," Eric said.

"Do you have anything on them?" Callen said.

"Yeah, just a sec," Eric said as he typed on his tablet and pictures came flying onto the screen. "These are the members of the cartel."

"Cozy looking bunch," Deeks said.

"Anything local for them?" Sam said.

"Yeah, 2 of them where seen on camera at the Marina. They were picked up in a car there," Eric said. "That car is registered to Antonio Rodriguez, he lives right here in LA, address is on your phones."

"Alright, Sam and I will go see him. Kensi, Deeks, you check his daughter's dorm room. Maybe there's something there or maybe her friends know something. You 3 keep trying to find as much as you can about this drug cartel and where they might be hiding her," Callen said and everybody went to work.

Callen and Sam arrived at Rodriguez's place and knocked on the door.

"Federal agents! Open up!" Sam said when there was no answer.

A few seconds later they saw a car screeching out of the drive way.

"That's Rodriguez," Callen said and he and Sam ran back to Callen's car and started chasing him.

They were chasing him through the streets of LA. They almost caught up with him when the car hit against some park cars, causing it to fly up into the air and flip over and over and over, causing a giant traffic accident.


	2. Chapter 2

Callen hit the brake as hard as he could not to drive into the cars that stood motionless in the street. Once the car had come to a stop Callen and Sam got out and made their way over to Rodriguez' car with their guns raised.

Just as they arrived at his car they saw Rodriguez trying to climb out.

"Federal agents! Get down on your knees!" Callen said.

Rodriguez realized that running wouldn't work. His foot hurt from the accident so he dropped to his knees with his hands behind his head. Sam cuffed him and waited for the ambulance to arrive on scene. They patched him up and Callen and Sam took him to the boatshed.

"I didn't do anything wrong," Rodriguez said as Callen and Sam walked into the interrogation room.

"No? Why did you run then?" Sam said.

"I panicked."

"Sure it didn't have anything to do with these two you picked up at the marine?" Callen said put the picture on the table.

"That's not what it looks like."

"So that isn't you picking up two cartel members?"

"I was just picking them up I swear. Nothing else."

"Where did you drop them off?"

"Some rental house in Culver City."

"Do you have an address for us?" Callen said putting one of his smirks on his face.

"Uhm…. It was somewhere near the Culver City Park… 432 Lincoln avenue."

Callen and Sam walked outside and called Kensi and Deeks to meet them at that address.

Deeks and Kensi had brought them their vests. Callen and Sam put them on and explained the plan to Kensi and Deeks.

Kensi and Deeks went to the back and Callen and Sam to the front. Sam kicked in the door and went inside, followed by Callen. Deeks did the same and Kensi followed him.

They searched the entire house

"Clear," Callen, Sam, Kensi and Deeks called.

"She's not here," Kensi said.

"Search the house, maybe we'll find something that will lead us to her," Callen said.

Eric, Jenny and Nell were busy looking for anything on the drug cartel and were they were hiding her.

"Where could she be?" Jenny said as she was looking through the information on her screen. "I just hope we're not too late when we find her.

"I may have something," Nell said and Eric and Jenny walked over to her computer.

"What do you have Nell?" Jenny asked.

"I found a GPS on the cell phone from one of the guys Rodriguez picked up. So I looked at the camera footage for that address," Nell said as she played the video.

"That's Harris' daughter," Eric said.

"Is she still there?" Jenny asked.

"As far as I can tell yes," Nell said.

"Good work Nell, send the address to Callen."

Callen was busy looking through a stack of papers when his phone rang.

"Guys, we've got an address. Nell thinks she's still there," Callen said. "Let's go."

15 minutes later they stood in the street of the new address a couple houses down the road was the house they were looking for.

"Alright Kensi, Deeks, you go around left, we'll go right," Callen said and they moved into position. "Kens what can you see?"

"I see two men, both armed. No sign of Harris' daughter though," Kensi said.

"We've got two here too, looks like they brought in some reinforcements. Alright on my count 3, 2, 1," Callen said and they moved in.

"Federal Agents! Hands were we can see them!" Sam yelled as they stepped in.

The men grabbed their weapons and started firing at them. Callen and Sam quickly had to duck away. Kensi and Deeks had come in as well and they shot two men, the other two turned to them giving Callen and Sam the opportunity to shoot them.

"They're all dead," Kensi said.

"Alright, search the house, find the girl," Callen said.

They searched the house. Callen went to check the basement.

"Eric, we need an ambulance. We've got her, but she's in bad shape," Callen said.

"On its way," Eric said.

"Come on, stay with me," Callen said as he removed her bandages and he carried her upstairs.

"How is she?" Kensi said.

"She needs help soon."

A few minutes later the ambulance arrived and they took her to the hospital.

"I'll follow them, make sure she's okay," Kensi said and she and Deeks left.

Callen and Sam looked through the house and found the USB drive with the information on it that they took from Harris.

They went back to the office.

"Good job. Ms. Blye just called me and the doctor said the girl should be just fine," Hetty said as Callen and Sam walked into the office.

"That's good news Hetty," Callen said.

They finished their reports and they went home.

After dinner Callen and Jenny were washing up the dishes together while Clara played in her playpen.

"I'm glad you got there in time," Jenny said.

"Yeah me too. It would have been awful if we had lost her."

"I just feel bad for her, her mom died a few months ago and now her dad is dead too and she was kidnapped. That must be awful for her."

"Yeah, it is. Kensi said she could life with her grandparents when she was not at college."

"That's good," Jenny said and Callen noticed the little crack in her voice.

"Hey you okay Jen?"

"Yeah I'm fine. It's just all this stuff has made me think about our kids. I don't want them to grow up without their daddy here."

"Oh honey, come here," Callen said and he pulled Jenny in for a hug. "That's never gonna happen. There's no way I'm leaving you three."

"I know that you're not leaving but what if you get shot and d….," Jenny couldn't even get the last word out.

"That's not gonna happen sweetie. I promise. I promise I'll be very careful when bullets are flying okay."

Jenny lifted her head up and nodded and Callen wiped away a few tears on her cheek.

"I'm sorry honey, it's those stupid hormones."

"It's okay sweetie. I know it's not always easy for you to see me out there in the field, especially now that you're pregnant again. But I promise you I'm not gonna leave you in one way or another."

"Alright," Jenny said and Callen gave her a kiss.

"I love you Jen."

"I love you too G."

…..

It was in the middle of the night on a Saturday when Callen and Jenny woke up by someone jumping on their bed. Callen sat up and a few seconds later Clara planted herself against his chest and Callen put his arms around her.

"Hey sweetie, what's wrong?" Callen said.

"Monsters in my room," Clara said.

"Sweetie there's no such thing as monsters."

"Monsters under my bed."

"Alright, you stay here with mommy, I'll go check if there are monster okay,"

"Okay," Clara said and he handed her to Jenny and went to Clara's room.

About a minute later Callen came back again.

"No monsters sweetie."

"See no monsters under your bed sweetie," Jenny said.

"Sweep here tonight?" Clara said and she put on her sweet little baby face.

"Alright for this once."

Clara lay in between Callen and Jenny and she got a kiss from both her parents. The next morning Clara was awake early. She opened her eyes and saw that Callen was awake too.

"Morning daddy," Clara said as she climbed on top of Callen.

"Morning princess," Callen said and he gave her a kiss.

"Daddy, TV please."

Callen put on the TV but put the sound low so Jenny wouldn't wake up and he sat there with his daughter looking at the cartoons on the TV.

A little later Jenny woke up too and she sat next to them. The three of them sat there for a little while until the cartoon had ended. Clara turned around to face Jenny.

"Mommy, go swimming today please?"

"You wanna go swimming? That's fine with me. Does daddy wanna go swimming too?"

Clara looked at Callen and put on her sweet innocent baby face.

"How can you so no to this little cutie?" Callen said. "Alright we'll go swimming after breakfast."

They had breakfast and packed up their bags and the drove to the swimming pool. Jenny went to get her and Clara changed in their bathing suits and Callen went to get his swim shorts on. Jenny put the floaties on Clara's arms, since she couldn't swim yet and then went outside to the pool. It was a nice sunny day in LA. Jenny sat on the side of the pool with her feet in the water while Clara was enjoying herself with the water toys that were around the pool. There was also and small waterslide which Clara loved to slide down. Jenny was happy as she watched Callen and Clara playing together. The water wasn't deep so Clara could easily walk in it. The water just rose up to around her knees. She walked through the water up to Jenny.

"Hey sweetie, you're having a good time?" Jenny said.

"Yeah, mommy swim too," Clara said.

Jenny picked Clara up and walked over to the other pool that was a little deeper followed by Callen. Jenny got into the pool and she guided Clara through the water with her hands. Callen couldn't help but smile as he looked at his two beautiful girls. He thought how lucky he was to have a beautiful family. Clara waved at Callen and Callen dove under.

"Where's daddy now?" Jenny said and Clara looked around trying to find Callen.

A few seconds later Callen came up again with Clara sitting on his shoulders.

"Daddy," Clara giggled.

"Did you hear that Jen? I thought I heard our little girl but I don't see her. Where is she?" Callen said.

Clara placed her little hands in front of Callen's eyes.

"Hey who turned out the lights? Who is this sitting on my shoulders?" Callen said as he tickles her little legs and Clara giggled.

Callen slid her off his shoulders into his arms.

"Ah here's my little girl," Callen said as he placed blowing kissing on Clara's tummy.

The three of them enjoyed a nice time in the pool. Around 3pm they went home again and they put Clara down for a little nap.

"She had fun today," Callen said.

"Yeah she did. She likes spending time with you. She really is daddy's little girl," Jenny said.

"She also is mommy's little girl. She reminds me so much of you when I look at her. She has the same cute laugh you do and also the look in her eyes, that reminds me so much of you."

"She really is a cutie."

"Yes she is cus she looks a lot like mommy and I'm sure our little boy will be just as cute," Callen said as he placed his hand on Jenny's stomach and he kissed it.

That Sunday Jenny spent most of her time hanging above the toilet puking her guts out.

"You okay honey?" Callen asked after like the 10th time she ran to the bathroom.

"Yeah I'm okay," Jenny said and she washed her mouth out.

"You sure? You didn't look really okay a few seconds ago."

"It's all part of being pregnant. I'm just really nauseas today. I can't keep anything down today."

"I'm sure it'll pass very soon. You had this too with Clara in the beginning."

"Yeah I know. It just sucks."

"Anything I can do to make you feel better?" Callen said as he walked up to her and placed his arms around her and started kissing her neck.

"Well that helps a little."

She could feel Callen smiling against her skin and he kissed her a little harder. He grabbed her ass and pulled her a little closer to his body. She liked the feeling of Callen's touch on her body but a few seconds later she pushed him away and hung above to toilet again to throw up.

Callen felt bad looking at her. The woman that he loved so much was feeling so sick today, but that was because they were having another baby. He would do his best to make her feel better and to let her know that he was there if she needed anything.

"Sorry about that G," Jenny said.

"It's okay Jen. I just hate to see you like this."

"It's okay. This will past. And if it doesn't I'm sure I can live with that, cus there's a little baby growing inside of me."

"Yes there is, our second little miracle. And if there's anything you need, anything at all, I'm here for you."

"Thank you G. You really are a sweet husband."

"Well that's because you are my wife," Callen said and he gave her a little kiss.

…

"Morning Eric," Jenny said as she walked into OPS.

"Morning Jen," Eric said. "You okay? You look a little bit tired."

"Yeah, I didn't sleep must last night. Nausea was keeping me awake."

"That sucks."

"Yeah tell me about it. But it'll pass. You had a nice weekend?"

"Yeah, just went to the beach to do some surfing, were some pretty good waves this weekend."

"Yeah I heard that. I won't be surfing for a while now, but that's okay."

"How was your weekend?"

"Good. Saturday the three of us went swimming. Clara really had a good time and Sunday we just had a relaxing day at home."

About a minute later Eric whistled the agents upstairs.

"What are we looking at Eric?" Callen said as they walked into OPS.

"Sergeant Lizzie Fletcher was kidnapped earlier this morning. We just received this video," Eric said as he played the video.

They could see Fletcher tide up to a chair and badly beaten. Her kidnappers wanted access to some navy Intel and they said they would kill her if they didn't get the information in the next 8 hours.

"See what you can find out from the video, who took her, where she's at, analyze everything," Callen said. "Do you have an address for her?"

"Yeah it's on your phones," Jenny said.

"Great thanks, we'll go look at her place," Callen said and he and Sam wanted to leave but were stopped by Hetty stepping into OPS.

"Actually Mr. Callen, you and Mr. Hanna will head over to the boatshed. Someone from the Marine Corps will be there to speak to you about Sergeant Fletcher," Hetty said.

"Alright, Kensi and Deeks, you go check out her place," Callen said and everyone left.

15 minutes later Callen and Sam arrived at the boatshed. Someone from the Marine Corps was already waiting inside.

"Thank you for coming to meet with us, Agent Callen and Agent Hanna," Callen said as they shook his hand.

"Captain Peter Ryan, anything I can do to help bring Lizzie back," Ryan said.

"Do you have any idea who has taken her?"

"No, all we know is she was working on gathering Intel for a next mission so it could be that someone connected to that mission has kidnapped her in exchange for the information we have on them."

"What was she working on?" Sam asked.

"She was gathering Intel on a militia group operating out of Mexico, but recently she found some evidence that they could have a group right here in LA."

"Could they have her?" Callen asked.

"It was my first instinct yes."

"Could you send us everything you have on them, we'll have our techs look through them?"

"Sure, I have it here on a flash drive," Ryan said as he handed the flash drive to Callen.

"Thank you."

"Please bring Lizzie back save, she's a very good marine."

"We'll do our best," Callen said and they went back to the office.

"Hey Jen, could you look through this? It's the information Captain Ryan gave us about a militia group Fletcher was tracking. They could have her," Callen said as he walked into OPS and handed the flash drive to Jenny.

"Will do," Jenny said and Callen went back to the bullpen just as Kensi and Deeks came walking in.

"Find anything at her place?" Callen asked.

"Nope nothing. If she was taken from there they didn't leave anything behind," Kensi said.

"Jenny is now looking through some data we got from the Captain. Hopefully there's something in there that could lead us to her."

About an hour later Jenny came down stairs.

"I may have something," Jenny said as she walked into the bullpen

"What have you got Jen?" Callen said.

"I looked through the data Captain Ryan gave us and especially on the information about the militia group here in LA and together with Eric's information from analyzing the video we might have found the place where they are hiding Fletcher," Jenny said as she put some pictures up on the screen. "The militia group in LA is most likely hiding out here in San Vicente Mountain Park, only one way in our out."

"Militia groups are hard to infiltrate. We can't just walk up to the gate. And you're not going in again by yourself like last time. When you needed me to save your skinny ass," Sam said.

"What is your plan then? How do you propose we get in there?" Callen said.

"I'm thinking."

"Think faster."

"There might be a way in," Jenny said.

"Care to share with us Jen?"

"The militia group is looking for a new member, 2 new members actually. This might be the only way to go in. It's dangerous to send you two in, but I don't think we have another choice."

"You're right Mrs. Callen. This might be the only way to get Sergeant Fletcher back," Hetty said as she walked into the bullpen. "Mr. Callen, Mr. Hanna, a word with you please."

Callen and Sam followed Hetty to her office.

"This will be dangerous for you two. Militia groups are very dangerous. I don't have to remind you what happened last time you went into a militia group while I was in Washington."

"Like you said Hetty this is our only chance we have," Callen said.

"I know Mr. Callen but that doesn't mean I have to like it. I want to get Sergeant Fletcher back but not at the expense of two of my agents. Just be careful in there. At the slightest sign of trouble I'll have Kensi and Deeks pull you out." Callen nodded. "Alright, I'll have Eric backstop you two and set you up for a job interview with the militia."

"G?" Jenny said as she walked into the firing range where Callen was doing some target practice.

"Hey hon, what's up?" Callen said.

"You'll be careful out there won't you?"

"Of course I will. Don't worry. Sam is with me and Deeks and Kensi are close by for backup. Don't worry. We'll be fine," Callen said and he gave her a kiss.

"Just come back safely."

"I will."

About 2 hours later Callen and Sam were waiting at the point where they were supposed to be picked up. They were picked up and blindfolded and brought to the militia camp where they met with the head of the group.

"So I heard you two are looking for a job?" the man said.

"Yes, we are. We heard you were recruiting some new people," Callen said.

"Yes I am. I've looked at your resumes. You have done good work. I think you two can be a good addition to our cause. I wanna see how good you are. You've got two days to prove to me that you deserve this job."

"Thank you sir, we won't disappoint you," Sam said.

"I hope you don't. God knows what happens to you if you do. First job for you is to look after our prisoner. Make sure she doesn't go anywhere."

Callen and Sam followed the man into a shed and relieved the two men that were in the room.

"She's a tough one," one of the man said. "Good luck with her."

Callen and Sam stepped in the room and they looked at each other. It was Fletcher who was in the room. They had found her but how were they supposed to get her out without being seen and convince her they were on her side.

"Oh great two new goons to watch over me," Fletcher said.

"Sergeant Lizzie Fletcher?" Sam said.

Fletcher looked up, no one here had called her by her name.

"Yes," Fletcher said with a shaky voice.

"We're with NCIS. We're here to get you out," Callen said.

"Yeah right and I'm supposed to believe that."

Sam and Callen both pulled out their ID's they had managed to sneak in.

"Now do you believe us?" Sam said.

"How are supposed to get me out? They are not just gonna let you walked out the front door with me."

"We've got a plan."

"Kens, You there?" Callen said through the com.

"In position," Kensi said.

"Alright Kens. Make them think they are surrounded."

A few seconds later they could hear a lot on gunfire around them and a man came into the shed.

"Grab her, we're moving her. The probably found out we have her," the man said.

Sam carried Fletcher to a van and him and Callen got in the back with her and they drove off.

"Where are we going? I thought this place had only one road in and out?" Callen said.

"We're taking a back way."

About 15 minutes later they arrived at a shed deeper in the woods. Callen and Sam walked in with Fletcher but as soon as they were inside Callen and Sam were hit on the head and they blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the later post. Didn't have much time to write over the weekend.**

* * *

About 20 minutes later Callen and Sam woke up again and they were tied up.

"Well, look who's awake again," a man said.

"What's going on? Why are we tied up?" Callen asked.

"Because I'm not sure if I should trust you or not."

"Why wouldn't you trust us?" Sam asked.

"Because you just got here and now we were being surrounded by a lot of people. Makes me wonder if you are really who you say you are."

"What has being surrounded have to do with us?" Callen said.

"Well, we didn't get surrounded before you two arrived here, so that leaves me wondering if they followed you here."

"How do you know they followed us, maybe they followed you?" Sam said.

"No, there's no way they followed us. Nobody knows we're here."

…

"Damn, Callen and Sam are in trouble," Kensi said.

"What happened, Ms. Blye?" Hetty said.

"They moved Fletcher once we started shooting and now their cover might be compromised."

"Keep watching them, back-up is on it's way. If they are really in trouble you can move in, otherwise wait for the back-up."

"Understood."

…

"So we can play this the easy way or the hard way. If you tell me who you really are and why you're here, I might just let you live."

Callen and Sam both stayed silent.

"Not talking huh, well maybe this will help you talk," the man said and he pointed in the other direction of the room.

Callen and Sam could see Fletcher tied up in a chair and one of the other men held a knife around her throat.

"If you don't talk she dies." Callen and Sam still kept quiet. "Very well," the man said and he motioned to the man holding Fletcher.

"Alright, wait wait, we'll talk," Sam said.

"I'm listening."

"We came here for Fletcher."

"Why?"

"Because she's ours and we want her back."

"Why would you want her back? She's nothing but trouble."

"Boss's orders," Callen said.

"And who is your boss?"

"Why don't you ask them?" Callen said with a smirk on his face and he nodded his head towards the window.

The man looked out the window and saw that the shed was surrounded and that there were a lot of guns pointed at the house.

"You might as well surrender yourself. Unless you wanna have a lot of bullet holes inside of you."

"You'll never get away with this!"

"Looks like we already have. You're out of options."

"No I'm not," the man said and he nodded to the man who was still holding Fletcher and the man moved his knife to stab her, but before he could his motionless body fell to the floor and Kensi and Deeks came storming in.

"Get your hands up! Down on your knees!" Deeks said and the man dropped to his knees.

Deeks cuffed him and he went to free Callen and Sam. Kensi made her way over to Fletcher to see if she was okay.

"Thanks," Callen said once Deeks had freed him.

"You guys okay?" Deeks said.

"Yeah we're fine," Callen said.

"How's she doing Kens?" Sam said.

"A little banged up but she'll be fine. Let's get out of here," Kensi said and they dropped Fletcher off at the hospital and made their way back to the office.

"Good work everyone. I'm glad everyone got out safely," Hetty said. "Goodnight everyone."

They packed up their stuff and they went home.

"Are you sure you're okay G?" Jenny asked once they were home.

"I'm fine Jen, don't worry," Callen said.

"You do have a nasty bump on your head."

"It's just little concussion. I'm fine sweetie," Callen said and he gave her a kiss on her cheek. "I'll just put Clara in the tub."

While Jenny was cooking dinner she heard a lot of laughter coming out of the bathroom. She walked in the bathroom and she saw Clara splashing Callen with her little watering can and Callen was splashing her a little bit with water from the tub. She also noticed that Callen wasn't wearing his shirt anymore.

"Hey, what are you two doing?" Jenny asked and Callen looked around and Jenny could see his shirtless chest and with all these hormones cursing through her body it was hard for her to not let her mind wander.

"I'm giving daddy a bath too," Clara said.

"Ah okay. I heard you laughing and I thought I'd just come see what you were up too."

"We're fine sweetie," Callen said.

"Alright, dinner will be done in about 10 minutes," Jenny said and she walked back to the kitchen.

"We'll be right there."

After a few more minutes Callen took Clara out of the bath and dried her off and put her PJ on. He also dried himself off and put his shirt back on. They had a nice dinner and after dinner Jenny read Clara a bed time story and tucked her in.

When Jenny walked out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom to go to bed Callen was already in the bed just watching some TV. As Jenny looked at him her hormones were going crazy again. He was lying in bed in just his boxer shorts. Jenny wasn't able to control herself so she got onto the bed and straddled his lap and captured his lips with hers with a passionate kiss.

For a brief second Callen was caught off guard by her sudden actions. But soon after that he returned her kisses and he moved his arms around her back and pulled her closer to him. After a few more minutes of kissing Callen pulled away from her, trying to catch his breath again.

"Hi," Callen said as he looked into Jenny's eyes and moved a strand of hair from her face.

"Hi," Jenny said.

"Well that was a surprise."

"Yeah sorry about that. I just couldn't control myself. After I saw you shirtless in the bathroom and shirtless now again my hormones just kicked into overdrive and I just had to kiss you."

"That's fine honey. I don't mind."

"Good, cus I actually had a few more things in mind," Jenny said as she playfully moved her hands across his chest.

"Oh really? Like what?" Callen asked playfully.

"I can better show it than tell you," Jenny said and she kissed him again and she made her way down to his neck for a brief moment before pulling back and she moved her PJ top over her head.

Callen understood her message and his lips were roaming across her body and they made love.

….

"Good morning Jen," Callen said as he walked into the bathroom just as Jenny was getting out of the shower.

"Good morning G," Jenny said and she gave him a kiss.

"Well, I can see a little bump starting to show here," Callen said as he put his hands on her stomach.

"Yes I know. And it's not the only thing showing already. None of my normal bra's fit anymore."

"Well, that's not something I mind," Callen said as he hugged her from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"G." Jenny said and she pushed him off of her. "Not now okay."

"Okay sweetie, I'll just go wake up Clara and get her dressed."

Today was a nice sunny Saturday and Callen and Jenny decided to go somewhere with Clara today.

"Where we going mommy?" Clara asked when they were in the car.

"That's a surprise sweetie. You'll see when we get there," Jenny said.

"Aw mommy please tell me," Clara said in her sweet baby voice.

"You'll see. I'm not telling. You're gonna love it."

"Daddy, where we going?"

"I'm not gonna tell you either. We're almost there sweetie," Callen said.

About 10 minutes later they pulled up to the zoo parking lot and Jenny got her out of the car and put her in her stroller.

"Zoo!" Clara squeaked.

"Yeah sweetie, we're going to the zoo," Jenny said.

"Pennies, pennies, I wanna see pennies."

'Pennies' was her word for penguins. She just loved penguins. She would laugh when she watched them a say how funny they walked.

"Yes Clara, we're going to see the penguins."

They walked around the zoo and Clara looked happily at all the animals. Her cute little face just lit up every time she smiled. They finally arrived at the penguins and Clara was jumping up and down in her stroller.

"Pennies, Pennies. Mommy, daddy, look," Clara said.

"Yeah I see them. Look here sweetie, this one is swimming," Jenny said as she pointed to the water.

"I'll be right back," Callen said and he walked into the gift shop.

He came back a few minutes later with a cute little stuffed penguin.

"Hey Clara, look what I got for you," Callen said and he gave her the penguin.

"Penny, thank you daddy," Clara said and she gave Callen a kiss.

"You're welcome sweetie."

They had a wonderful time in the zoo. They walked by every animal and they went to see the sea lion show and the orca show and also some feeding times for the animals. Clara really had a good time. Callen and Jenny were enjoying themselves too as they saw the smile on their little girl's face.

By the end of the day Clara was really tired and she fell asleep on the ride back home. Callen lifted her out of the car and placed her in her bed and put her stuffed penguin next to her.

"She really had a good time today," Callen said.

"Yeah she did, she just loves the zoo. Especially the penguins. It's just so cute to watch her when she watches the animals."

"Yeah it is. Maybe we should buy her a pet."

"G, we've talked about this. She's too young to take care of a pet."

"I know, I know. It's just that she's been asking for it for a while."

"I know she wants one. I'll think about it."

…

That Monday after work Jenny had another doctor's appointment. Callen was still busy on a case so he couldn't go with her. She was now 16 weeks pregnant.

About an hour after she got home from the doctor's appointment Callen walked into the house.

"Hey Jen, I'm home," Callen said as he walked through the door.

"I'm in the bedroom," Jenny said and Callen walked into the bedroom where Jenny was putting away some clothes. "Hey sweetie."

"Hey hon," Callen said and he gave her a kiss.

"Did you finish the case?"

"Yes we did. Everything is good again."

"Good to hear."

"How was the doctor's appointment?"

"Fine, fine. Everything is fine. The baby is growing nice and big and everything looks fine."

"I'm glad to hear."

"Here, I also got a picture," Jenny said as she grabbed the picture out of her bag and showed it to Callen.

"That's really cute. He's growing indeed. I'm glad everything is alright with you two," Callen said and he gave her and her stomach a kiss. "Is Clara already in bed?"

"Yeah I just put her down about 20 minutes ago. She fell straight asleep. Did you already eat?"

"No not yet."

"I saved you some. It's in the fridge."

"Thanks Jenny. How are you feeling lately?"

"I'm better. Nausea has gone down. I finally can keep my breakfast down in the mornings."

"I'm glad to hear. If there's anything I can do for you, like a nice massage or something, just let me know. I'm more than happy to help you in any way I can."

"Thanks G, that's really sweet of you."

…..

"What have we got Eric?" Callen asked as he walked into OPS.

"Sergeant Steve Taylor died last night while he was out on dinner with some marine buddies. Two other marines were brought to the hospital. One is still in critical condition, the other one will be discharged later," Eric said.

"Sounds like someone is trying to poison them," Deeks said.

"That's possible," Jenny said. "No one else so far has been admitted to the hospital with the same symptoms."

"Any idea what caused the symptoms?" Callen asked.

"Hospital is still processing the test results and the ME is still doing the Autopsy."

"Let us know when you hear something. We'll talk to the restaurant owner. Kensi, Deeks, you go to the hospital, speak with the other marine."

They all left. Callen and Sam arrived at the restaurant and talked to the owner. According to him all 3 marines ordered the same side dish. Callen took a sample of the food with him back to the office.

On the way back to the office Callen got a call from Jenny.

"Hey Jen what's up?" Callen said as he answered his phone.

"Hey G, I just got the test results from the autopsy back. There were traces of rat poison in his system," Jenny said.

"Rat poison? Who would use that?"

"Did you see any in the restaurant?"

"No we didn't, and as far as we could tell there were no rats. The placed looked very clean. We took a sample of the dish they all had. We'll bring it over to the lab to have it tested for rat poison and then we'll come back to the office. Anything from Kensi and Deeks?"

"No nothing yet. I'll call Kensi to let her know what was found in the autopsy."

"Alright, see you in a few."

"Hey Jenny, what's up?" Kensi said as she answered her phone.

"Do you know if any of the other marines had traces of rat poison in there systems?"

"Rat poison? You sure?"

"Yeah, it was found during the autopsy of Sergeant Taylor."

"Hold on, let me ask if they have the results yet. I'll call you back in a few."

A few minutes later Callen and Sam walked into OPS

"Any news from Kensi and Deeks?" Callen asked.

"Kensi just called and sent me the results of the other two marines," Jenny said. "Both of them had rat poison in their system too, but smaller amounts as in Taylor. At least with the marine that is awake. They talked to him and he couldn't think of anyone who would wanna hurt them."

"I looked at their service records, but they are all clean. They are model marines," Nell said.

"So far nothing weird has stood out from their bank and cell phone records," Eric said.

"Why would someone try and poison marines?" Kensi asked.

"Did you get the personal file and the footage from last night?" Callen asked.

"Yeah, we just received them," Eric said as he put the footage on the screen.

They saw the marines receiving their orders.

"Who's the waiter?" Sam asked.

"That's Melody Tanner, she's been working at the restaurant for 5 years. She looks clean," Jenny said.

"Who had access to the food?" Callen asked.

"Most employees did," Nell said.

"Do you have footage from the kitchen?"

"Yeah just a minute," Eric said and he put the footage of the kitchen on screen.

They watch a lot of people coming in and out of the kitchen until Callen told Eric to stop and they could see someone putting something on the side dishes of the marines after they chef had put it up for service. Eric ran facial reg on the person.

"Got a hit. His name is Youssef Al Aribi," Eric said. "He's been working at the restaurant for 3 months."

"You've got an address for him?" Callen asked.

Eric gave them the address and Callen and Sam went to his house. When they ID'd themselves as federal agents, Al Aribi made a run for it. Sam caught up with him and they brought him to the boatshed where they questioned him. He told them that he did put the rat poison on their foods, but he did so in order of this boss. Callen pressured him into telling him his name.

"Eric, we've got a name. Karim Al Aribi, it's his brother," Callen said.

"Got it, searching for him," Eric said.

Callen and Sam arrived back at the office and went to the armory to gear up. As they were doing that Jenny walked into the room.

"We've got an address for Karim. He has a rental warehouse in Culver City," Jenny said. "We've spotted him loading a lot of crates with rat poison into the warehouse."

"Alright, let's go," Callen said.

About 15 minutes later they arrived at the scene and they took their positions to enter the warehouse. Nobody was in there, but they did found the crates of rat poison.

"Damn, you can poison the whole city with this," Deeks said.

A little later they heard a car pulling up. They took their positions and aimed their guns at the door. They saw Karim walking in.

"Federal agents! Stay where you are!" Callen said.

Karim tried to make a run for it but Deeks cut him off and he dropped to his knees. They took him to the boatshed and questioned him. He was part of a terrorist organization that wanted revenge on the marines. They took out some of his family members during a mission in Afghanistan. They arrested him and his brother and took the rat poison back into custody.

…

"Morning guys," Callen said as he walked into the bullpen.

"Morning G," Sam said. "Rough night G?"

"Yeah Clara was awake a lot last night. She wasn't feeling good. She had a bit of fever."

"Ah that sucks. How is she now?"

"She still has a fever. Jenny is at home with her. If she started feeling worse Jenny would take her to the doctor. But it's probably just the flu."

"Hope she feels better soon. My daughter had it too a couple of times. It's sucks, but she'll get better."

They had a pretty quiet day. Around lunch time Callen called Jenny.

"Hey G," Jenny said once she answered the phone.

"Hey Jen, how's everything going at home?" Callen said.

"A bit better, she still has a fever. She's asleep now."

"Glad to hear that. Today is pretty quiet so far, if it stays this way I'll be home early tonight okay."

"Okay that's fine."

"If you need anything, just call me okay."

"I will. See ya later."

"See ya honey."

About 2 hours later Clara woke up again. Jenny felt her face, she was burning up. Jenny took her temperature again. It was 102(39 in Celsius). She gave Clara some baby aspirin and she tried to get her something to eat.

When Callen got home at 5.30pm Clara was crying again and Jenny was rocking her in her arms, walking through the room.

"Hey honey," Callen said as he walked through the door.

"Hey sweetheart," Jenny said.

"Hey Clara," Callen said as he took her from Jenny. "It's okay sweetie, shhh. Has she been crying for long?"

"Just about 10 minutes or so. She slept a lot today. But her temp is still high."

"Hope she'll sleep through the night tonight and then hopefully her temp is lower in the morning."

"Yeah I hope so too, otherwise I'd might take her to the doctor."

A little later Clara stopped crying and Callen put her in her bed and tucked her in.

That night Clara woke up a couple of times. Her temp was still at 102 in the morning.

"Will you be okay today Jen?" Callen said. "Or do you want me to stay home as well?"

"Thanks G, but that won't be necessary. I can manage. If I'll take her to the doctor I'll let you know," Jenny said.

"Alright, I'll see you two later," Callen said and he went to work.

"How's Clara doing, Mr. Callen?" Hetty asked when Callen arrived at work.

"She still has a fever. If it wouldn't go down today Jenny was gonna call the doctor."

"Don't worry Mr. Callen. Every kid gets sick every now and then."

"I know, it's just the first time Clara is really sick."

"She'll be fine Mr. Callen and I'm sure your wife will call you if there's anything wrong."

Callen was working on a case when he received a call from Jenny.

"Hey Jen, what's up?" Callen said.

"G, I'm taking Clara to the hospital. Her temp spiked to 104, she's really burning up and she won't stop crying," Jenny said.

"Alright, stay calm Jen. I'm coming to the hospital too."


	4. Chapter 4

"Everything okay G?" Sam asked once Callen had hung up the phone.

"Jenny is taking Clara to the hospital. I'll see you later," Callen said and he grabbed his keys and he drove to the hospital.

Jenny sat on the hospital bed in the ER with Clara on her lap. Clara was still crying when the doctor came to check on her.

"Clara, sweetie, please sit still so the doctor can take a look at you. It's alright sweetie," Jenny said.

A few minutes later Callen walked into the ER. He wanted to ask the desk clerk where Clara was but just as he wanted to do that he saw Jenny and he walked up to her.

"Hey Jenny, what's going on?" Callen said.

"It looks like your daughter has an ear infection. I'm gonna transfer you to a pediatric ENT-doctor to take a good look at here ear," the doctor said and he handed Callen a piece of paper.

"Thank you doctor," Jenny said.

"Daddy," Clara cried.

"Hey sweetie, it's okay," Callen said as he took Clara from Jenny.

They walked upstairs to Pediatrics and Jenny handed the desk clerk the paper and they waited for the doctor.

"Shhh, it's okay sweetie," Callen said as he tried to calm Clara down.

"Thanks for coming G. Hope I didn't pull you from a big case," Jenny said.

"No problem. No, you didn't and even if you did it would be okay. My family is more important."

A little later they went into the doctor's office and it turned out that Clara did have an ear infection. The doctor gave her antibiotics. It should be over in a few days.

Callen carried Clara back to Jenny's car and he put her in the car seat.

"Will you be alright sweetie, or do you want me to come home too?" Callen said.

"No, that's not necessary, we'll be fine. Thank you for coming here. I'll see you later at home," Jenny said and she gave Callen a kiss.

"Alright, see you later. Bye Clara," Callen said and he gave her a little kiss.

Clara was already a bit calmer. The doctor had already giving her a shot of antibiotic. Jenny took her home and Callen went back to the office.

"Everything alright Mr. Callen?" Hetty asked.

"Yes, everything will be fine. Clara just had an ear infection so she's on antibiotics now," Callen said.

"I'm glad to hear that. Are you okay to work Mr. Callen, or would you prefer to go home?"

"I'm okay to work, but if it's not too busy I would prefer to go home, if you really don't need me."

"No it's okay Mr. Callen. Day is almost over and we don't have any pressing cases so you can go home. We'll see you tomorrow."

"Thanks Hetty," Callen said and he grabbed his stuff and he went home.

When he walked into the house he was glad to hear it was quiet. No more crying from Clara.

"Hey Jen, I'm home," Callen said.

"G?" Jenny said as she walked out of the kitchen into the living room. "You're home early."

"Yeah, Hetty let me go home so I could be with you and Clara," Callen said and he gave Jenny a kiss.

"Ah that's nice of her. Clara is asleep now, antibiotics are already working a bit."

"That's good to hear. I'm glad it's only an ear infection and not something more serious. I was very worried about her. This is the first time she's been sick like this."

"Yeah I know. It was worrying for me too. It's so awful to see her cry like that."

"Yeah it really is. But she'll be alright," Callen said and he hugged her. "Don't worry too much babe. It's not good for you and our little boy," Callen said and he rubbed her stomach.

A little later Clara woke up again. They had a nice dinner. Clara managed to eat properly. That night she only cried a couple of times.

…..

A few days later Clara's infection had cleared and she was feeling a lot better. The house was livelier again with Clara running around the house again.

"Mommy, daddy, mommy, daddy," Clara yelled as she ran into her parents' bedroom that Saturday morning.

"Hey princess," Callen said as he pulled Clara onto their bed.

"Morning daddy," Clara said and she gave him a kiss. "Morning mommy," Clara said and she jumped over to her mother's lap and gave her a kiss too.

"Morning sweetie."

"Can I watch a movie mommy?"

"Which movie do you wanna watch?" Jenny asked even though she knew which one it would be.

"Happy feet!" Clara squealed.

"Alright," Jenny said and Callen put the movie on and they stayed in bed to watch the movie.

Callen went to get them some breakfast and they ate it in bed. Every time a song came on Clara stood up on the bed and started dancing. Callen and Jenny couldn't help but laugh as they watched Clara.

"Again daddy," Clara said when the movie had ended.

"No, once was enough sweetie," Callen said.

"Come sweetie, it's time to get dressed," Jenny said and she picked Clara up from the bed and carried her to her room to get her changed.

"No mommy, it doesn't go on like that," Clara said after Jenny deliberately put her t-shirt on backwards.

"Oh no? How does it go on then?" Jenny said.

"Like this mommy," Clara said and she pulled her shirt on the right way.

"Oh yeah right, now we can see that little princess on your shirt," Jenny said as she tickled Clara's stomach.

"Stop it mommy," Clara giggled.

Jenny didn't stop, she just tickled her more. Callen had come into the room as he heard the giggle.

"What's going on in here?" Callen asked.

"Mommy no stop tickling," Clara giggled.

"Oh really, won't mommy stop tickling?" Callen said and he got down on the floor next to Jenny and Clara. "Want me to make mommy stop?"

"Yes daddy."

"Alright, or maybe I could just help mommy tickle you," Callen said and he started to tickle Clara too.

"Daddy!" Clara giggled.

"Want me to stop Clara? Maybe I should just tickle mommy instead," Callen said and he went to tickle Jenny.

"Ah no, Clara help mommy. Go tickle daddy," Jenny said as Callen tickled her.

Clara stood up and tickled Callen on his back. Callen twitched as he felt Clara's hands.

"What is my little girl doing here?" Callen said as he lay down on the ground with Clara in his arms.

"Tickling daddy," Clara said giggling as she tickled Callen again. "Mommy tickle daddy too."

Jenny tickled Callen too and all three of them were laughing.

"Okay stop, daddy had enough," Callen said and he got up with Clara still in his arms.

"Daddy, can I go play outside?"

"Sure," Callen said and he brought her outside and he and Jenny just sat on the porch watching her play. "She is such a sweet little girl."

"Yeah she totally is," Jenny said.

"And I'm sure our little boy will be just as sweet," Callen said as he gave her stomach a kiss.

…..

Callen and Jenny woke up early that Thursday morning to go to the doctor's office for Jenny's appointment.

"Morning mommy," Clara said as she came running into the kitchen once Callen had dressed her.

"Morning sweetie," Jenny said. "What would you like for breakfast today?"

"Pancakes!"

"Alright pancakes it is."

After breakfast Jenny cleaned up the plates and Callen went to get Clara's stuff ready for the day. As he was doing that he got a call from Eric.

"Hey honey, I'm sorry but I just got a call from Eric. I'm needed at the office," Callen said as he walked back into the kitchen.

"That's okay honey. I'll be fine on my own," Jenny said.

"Alright, I'll call you later to see how it went," Callen said and he gave Jenny a kiss.

"That's fine G, have a good day and be safe."

"I will. Bye Clara, be good to mommy today."

"Bye daddy," Clara said as she gave Callen a hug.

Callen grabbed his back and car keys and left for work, Jenny had a day off today.

"Come on Clara, time to go see your little baby brother," Jenny said and she grabbed Clara's hand and walked to the car.

..

"Good morning," the doctor said as he came into the exam room. "Good morning Clara."

"Morning," Clara said.

"Wanna see your baby brother again?"

"Yeah!"

"Alright, come on Clara. You can sit with me while we watch your brother."

Jenny lay down on the bed and rolled her shirt up. The doctor put some gel on the device and turned on the machine and put the device on Jenny's stomach. A moment later Jenny could see her little boy on the screen.

"Look Clara, there's your little brother," the doctor said.

Clara held out her little hand towards the screen.

"Is everything okay doctor?" Jenny asked.

"Yes everything is fine. The baby is growing very nice for 19 weeks. Well everything looks fine so I'll see you again next week."

"Alright, thank you doctor. See you next week. Say bye bye Clara," Jenny said as she took Clara and walked out of the office.

"Bye bye," Clara said.

Jenny put Clara back in her car seat and decided to do some shopping. She went to the shopping mall to get some groceries, but before she passed by the baby store and she bought some new things for the baby and also a little toy for Clara that she wanted to have. Jenny promised her that she got something after she was better.

It was around 11 when Jenny arrived back at the house. She put Clara down and opened her new toy so Clara could play with it.

At the office…

"Hey G, wanna go grab some lunch?" Sam said.

"Bring me back some, I've got some stuff to do," Callen said.

"Come on G. That will still be there when you get back." Callen shook his head. "Alright, I just go pick up some lunch for everybody then," Sam said and he went out to get some lunch.

"Excuse me for a sec," Callen said and he walked off outside.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and called Jenny.

Jenny looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Callen.

"Hey sweetie," Jenny said as she answered the phone.

"Hey honey, how is everything going today?" Callen said.

"Everything is fine. Was just making some lunch for me and Clara."

"That's good. How did it go at the doctor's this morning?"

"Very well. The baby is growing very good and everything was fine. We are both very healthy."

"I'm very glad to hear that. Sorry I couldn't be there today."

"That's alright G. You were called into work. How is work going?"

"Argh we hit a dead end with the first lead, gonna see if we can find another that can lead us somewhere."

"I hope you find one. What happened?"

"A marine is missing. We have no idea where he is, all we have is some letter by his kidnappers and some blood at his apartment, still waiting to see if that's his or his kidnappers."

"Good luck with the case, hope you find him alive."

"I hope so too, listen I've gotta go. Sam's here with lunch."

"Alright, enjoy and be careful."

"I will. Give Clara a kiss for me will ya."

"I will. Bye," Jenny said and she hung up and Callen walked back to the bullpen.

"Here G, for you," Sam said as he placed his lunch on his desk.

"Thanks Sam," Callen said and he opened his lunch. "Nice fish tacos."

They finished their lunch and went back to work. By 7pm they had managed to find the missing marine, luckily he was still alive. He was pretty banged up but he was still alive. The person that kidnapped him was arrested.

"Hey Jen, I'm home," Callen said as he walked into the house.

"Daddy!" Clara yelled while running at the door.

"Hey, there's my little girl," Callen said as he picked her up and spun her round and gave her a kiss. "Did you have a good day today?"

"Yes, I went with mommy to see little brother and went to the store and I got this," Clara said and Callen put her down again and Clara walked over to her new toy. "Mommy gave it me."

"That is a very nice toy Clara. Why don't you go back to play with it while I say hello to mommy?"

"Okay," Clara said and she went back to her play corner.

"Hey babe," Callen said as he walked into the kitchen and hugged her from behind.

"Hey handsome," Jenny said and she turned her head around and gave him a kiss. "Finished with the case?"

"Yep, he's gonna be alright."

"I'm glad to hear. I waited for you with dinner. It's almost done."

"That's good, cus I'm starving."

"Good, will you set the table please?"

"Of course," Callen said and he set the table and they had a very nice dinner together.

By the time Callen went to bed Jenny was already in bed. Callen walked into their bedroom and saw his pregnant wife asleep in their bed. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have her as his wife. He loved her so much and she gave him a daughter about 2½ years ago and now she was pregnant with their son. Quietly he slipped into bed and luckily Jenny was on her back so he gently placed his head just above her stomach and kissed it and placed his hand next to his head.

Jenny wasn't fast asleep yet so she woke up when Callen laid his head down on her stomach. She didn't say anything to him and just watched him as he lay on top of her stomach.

"Daddy loves you very much already," Callen said quietly and he gently rubbed her stomach.

"I'm glad he does," Jenny said and Callen looked up.

"Hey, I thought you were already asleep. I hope I didn't wake you."

"I was just dozing a bit, not fully asleep yet. You are so very sweet. I love you," Jenny said as she pulled Callen up to her.

"I love you too," Callen said and he kissed her.

He took her into his arms and then fell asleep together.

…..

"Well good morning Mrs. Callen," Hetty said and she and Callen walked into the office.

"Good morning Hetty," Jenny said.

"And hello there Clara. It's always nice to see her, but what is she doing here on your work day?"

"I'm sorry to bring her to work Hetty, but one of my sister's kids is sick so I couldn't bring her there and I couldn't find anyone else on such short notice. I hope you don't mind. She won't be a problem to anyone, will you Clara?"

"No I won't Aunt Hetty," Clara said in her sweet voice.

"Ah you could resist such a sweet little face. Alright, just for this once. Don't make a habit out of it."

"I won't I promise. Thank you Hetty. Come on Clara," Jenny said and she walked upstairs to OPS.

"Well hello there Clara," Nell said as Jenny walked into OPS. "You've already gotten pretty big."

"I'm almost 3," Clara said as she held out her fingers and Nell couldn't help but chuckle.

"Hey you two," Eric said. "What is she doing here today?"

"She's gonna stay here for the day. I hope that's alright with you?" Jenny said.

"Sure that's fine."

Jenny set up her playpen and put Clara in it, so she couldn't go around and walked around OPS. About an hour later they had a new case and Eric whistled them up.

"What have you got for us, Eric?" Callen said as they walked into OPS.

Clara immediately recognized her father's voice and she stood up in her playpen. "Daddy!" Clara said while jumping up on down in her playpen.

Callen decided to go pick her up, because he knew she wouldn't stop jumping up and down otherwise.

"Hey Clara, you can stay here with daddy for a while okay. But you have to promise me you'll be quiet, cus daddy has to listen to mommy, Uncle Eric and Aunt Nell okay," Callen said.

"Okay daddy," Clara said and she snuggled against her father's chest and Callen leaned against the table in OPS.

"Uh well. Pendleton was broken into last night and they got away with some heavy duty equipment," Eric said.

"What kind of equipment?" Callen asked.

"Military grade weapons. But that's not the worst problem."

"Then what is?" Sam asked.

"They also stole a nuclear weapon."

"A nuke? Seriously?" Deeks said.

"Why was there a nuke at Pendleton?" Kensi asked. "I thought they always kept it someplace safe."

"Well this nuke was just there overnight. It was gonna be transported further today," Jenny informed them.

"So it could be an inside job," Callen said.

"That is quite possible. There are only a few people who knew about the nuke being stored there."

"Alright, check them out. We're gonna go pay a little visit to Pendleton," Callen said and he put Clara back in her playpen. "Sorry sweetie, but daddy has to go so you need to stay here with mommy okay."

"Okay daddy," Clara said.

"Daddy loves you," Callen said and he gave Clara a kiss on her head and all the agents left for Pendleton.

Callen and Sam were in Callen's car and Callen noticed Sam staring at him.

"What's up Sam?" Callen asked glancing over at his partner.

"It's just nice seeing you as a father," Sam said. "I can see that Clara really loves her father."

"Yeah she does. She's my little girl."

"I'm glad you have a family now. I can see how much you've have changed since you and Jenny have been together and how much you have changed since you have Clara."

"Yeah, I know I've changed. And I'm glad I've changed. They have made my life better. I love them both very much and I also already love the baby that Jenny is carrying."

"I'm glad. I told you one day you'd settle down and have a family of your own."

"Yeah you did. I just never believed it until I met Jenny. She was actually the first girl I met that I could really see myself settle down with."

"Yeah I can see that. You two are perfect for each other."

About an hour later they were at Pendleton and Callen and Sam went to talk to the chief there and Kensi and Deeks went to investigate the warehouse they had broken into.

The chief told them that the cameras had been disabled before the thieves came in. He provided them with a work schedule for last night and Callen and Sam caught up with Kensi and Deeks.

"Found something?" Callen said.

"The lock doesn't look like it's broken into, so whoever got in here must have had a key or help from someone who had a key," Kensi said.

"I emailed Eric a list of people who were working here last night. They are gonna cross-reference it with people who knew about the nuke being here."

They looked around the warehouse for a while but they couldn't find anything that could lead them to the thieves. Just as they were done Callen's phone rang.

"Yeah Eric," Callen said as he answered it and he put it on speaker.

"We may have found the person who helped them from the inside. PO Dan Connors was on shift last night and he was also one of the few who know about the nuke being there," Eric said.

"Alright good work Eric. We'll talk to him. Do you have an address for him?"

"We just know that he lives on the marine base there. Not sure where."

"Alright, we'll ask the chief," Callen said and he hung up and asked the chief where Connors lived.

The chief gave them his address and they went to check it out. Sam and Callen walked up to the front door while Kensi and Deeks went to the backdoor. Sam knocked on the door but there was no answer.

"Federal agents! Open up!" Sam said as she knocked on the door again.

Still no answer and Kensi and Deeks came around the house.

"Nothing out back," Deeks said.

"He's probably not home," Callen said and they walked to their cars

Just as they were about to get in a car pulled up to the driveway and a man stepped out.

"Excuse me PO Connors?" Callen said and the man looked at them. "NCIS, can we ask you a few questions?"

Just as Connors heard NCIS he made a run for it.

"Kensi, try to block him with the car," Sam said while he, Callen and Deeks chased him.

"Federal Agents! Stop!" Sam yelled.

Kensi managed to get in front of him with the car and cut him off. He tried to run the other way but he was already caught by Sam.

They interrogated him and he said he did help them to get the nuke out and he told them were they probably were now.

They all hurried back to the chopper and they flew after them, they gave Eric the information where they were and Eric tracked them with Kaleidoscope. With Eric's help they were soon on their tail. The chopper just flew slightly above the truck and Sam and Callen jumped out onto the truck. They made their way down to the backdoor of the truck and Sam managed to open in.

"We found the nuke and the weapons Hetty," Callen said.

"Good work Mr. Callen," Hetty said.

The chopper flew in front of the truck making it stop. The two men came out of the truck and started shooting at the chopper. Sam and Callen quickly jumped out of the truck.

"Federal agents! Drop your weapons!" Callen and Sam yelled.

Both men turned to them and the pointed their guns at them. Callen and Sam didn't hesitate and shot and killed them both.

The nuke and the weapons were brought back to Pendleton and the team drove back to LA.

….

Callen was getting dressed for work. Jenny was still in bed. She didn't have to go to work.

"Don't forget about the doctor's appointment today G. I've got my 20 week ultrasound today. I don't want you to miss it like you did last time with Clara," Jenny said.

"I know Jen. I won't forget. At 7 right?" Callen said.

"Yep at 7."

"I will be there," Callen said and he gave her a kiss. "I'll see you later. I'll meet you at the doctor's office. And I'll see you later too," Callen said as he kissed her stomach.

Jenny was waiting in the doctor's office with Clara for her appointment. It was almost 7 and there was still no sign of Callen. She sent him a text just before the nurse called her in. Jenny went in with Clara. She hoped Callen would be here soon otherwise she would be really pissed at him.


	5. Chapter 5

Jenny was sitting on the bed waiting for the doctor to come in when she saw the door open. She thought it was her doctor.

"Daddy!" Clara said and she held out her arms wanting to be held by Callen.

"Hey sweetie," Callen said as he picked Clara up from Jenny's lap and gave her a kiss. "Hey honey." Callen gave Jenny a kiss too.

"Hey honey, I thought you weren't gonna make it," Jenny said.

"Of course I was gonna make it, there's no way I would miss this. I'm sorry I'm late. I got held up at work."

"It's okay. You're still on time," Jenny said and as she said that the doctor came in.

"Hello everyone," the doctor said.

"Hello doctor."

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. Little bit tired sometimes and sometimes the hormones are messing with me, but other than that I'm okay. I don't have to throw up so much anymore."

"Ah that's good. Well let's go see what the little baby is up too."

Jenny lay back onto the bed and rolled her shirt up, revealing her baby bump. Callen smiled as he saw her stomach and thought of their little baby that was growing inside of her. The doctor put some gel on the device and turned it on and then put it on Jenny's stomach. They immediately heard the baby's heartbeat around the room.

"Daddy, what's noise?" Clara said.

"That's your little brother's heartbeat," Callen said.

"How?"

"How we can hear it? Well the doctor is looking inside mommy's tummy and with that he can also hear the baby's heartbeat inside mummy's tummy."

"I like."

Jenny couldn't help but laugh as she heard Clara asking those questions.

"Is the baby alright?" Jenny asked.

"Yes, the baby is doing very well. He's growing very well and everything looks fine. Since you're 20 weeks now I'm gonna do some more tests. I'm gonna draw some blood and take your vitals okay."

"Alright, that's fine."

The doctor drew some blood and did some test. Her vitals were all very good. He sent the blood to the lab and he would have the results for the next appointment. Jenny made a new appointment and they went home.

Clara fell asleep in the car on the ride home. Callen carefully picked her up and placed her in her crib and he walked into the kitchen where Jenny was making Callen something to eat. He sneaked up behind her and put his arms around her, resting his hands on he stomach and he gave her a kiss in her neck.

"I love you Jenny."

"I love you too G and I'm glad you were there today."

"I wouldn't have wanted to miss that. I also love seeing our little baby on the screen like that. Every time I see that and think about the little baby growing inside of you I just love you even more."

Jenny turned her head around and kissed him.

"Here, I made you something to eat; I figured you haven't eaten yet."

"No, I haven't. Thank you honey."

They enjoyed the night together on the couch just watching some TV, before Jenny went to bed, followed by Callen 15 minutes later. Jenny was lying on her back and Callen crawled close to her and he started kissing her in her neck and his hand started to roam over her body.

"G, what are you doing?"

"I'm just kissing my wife," Callen said and he placed kisses on the other side of her neck too.

Jenny couldn't help but let out a tiny moan as Callen found her sweet spot. Callen took that as a sign of encouragement and he kissed her a little harder. His hands had made their way under the hem of her PJ top. Jenny let him until he almost reached her breasts.

"G, honey."

"What is it babe?"

"It's just…. Just be gentle okay. My body is a lot more sensitive right now."

"Of course I'll be gentle, aren't I always?" Callen said and he kissed her neck again and his hands continued to roam her body.

They kissed each other for a couple minutes like that before making love.

….

Jenny and Clara where home alone today. Callen had to go to work; Jenny didn't because it was her day off. Jenny was sitting on the couch when Clara joined her.

"Hi mommy."

"Hi Clara."

"Mommy's tummy is bigger."

"Yes, that's right. That's cus your little brother is in here."

"I love my baby brother," Clara said and she laid her head on Jenny's stomach and gave it a kiss.

"Aw you're so sweet, come here," Jenny said and she lifted Clara onto her lap and gave her a kiss. "Mommy loves you."

"I love you too mommy."

"What do you wanna do today?"

"Can we go to the park?"

"Sure sweetie. We'll go after lunch okay. Why don't you go play with your toys while mommy cleans up here, okay?"

"Okay mommy," Clara said and she went to her toys and Jenny went to get some chores done.

After doing that she made lunch for Clara and her and after lunch they went to the park. Jenny enjoyed seeing Clara play. She sat down on the bench not too far away so she could keep an eye on Clara.

"Mommy!" Clara said and Jenny looked at Clara who was at the top of the slide and she waved at Jenny and Jenny waved back before Clara slid down the slide.

About 2 hours later Jenny and Clara went home. Clara sat down on the couch and put the TV on but she fell asleep a couple minutes later. After about an hour Jenny decided to wake Clara.

"Clara sweetie, time to get up."

"I don't wanna mommy."

"You have to sweetie, otherwise you won't sleep tonight. If you wake up you can help mommy get dinner ready for when daddy comes home."

"Okay."

Jenny took Clara into the kitchen and she pulled a chair close to the counter so Clara could stand on that.

"You can help mommy by washing the lettuce okay. Just peel the leaves off of it and tear them into smaller pieces and then wash them."

"Okay mommy."

Jenny handed Clara the lettuce and a bowl and she went to cut the meat and vegetables.

"Mommy, is this okay?" Clara said once she was done.

"Yes Clara that's very good. Now you can wash them. Just hold the bowl under the water and wiggle it around."

While they were doing that Callen had walked into the house and into the kitchen.

"Hey there you two," Callen said.

"Daddy," Clara said.

"Hey princess," Callen said and he gave Clara a kiss. "What are you doing?"

"I'm helping mommy make dinner."

"That's very good. It smells great. Hi honey," Callen said and he gave Jenny a kiss.

"Hi G. How was work today?"

"Work was fine, the usual."

"Mommy, can I do some more?" Clara said.

"Uhm… You can help daddy set the table okay."

"Okay."

Callen got Clara's plate and cutlery and handed it to Clara. Callen carried his and Jenny's plates and cutlery. Clara put hers on the table and went back into the kitchen to get her cup.

"Very well done Clara. Now daddy is gonna come and get you," Callen said in a play like voice.

"No daddy," Clara giggled and she started to run towards the living room and Callen slowly ran after her.

"Daddy is gonna come and get you."

"Daddy no. Mommy help, daddy is trying to catch me," Clara said as she hid between Jenny's legs and the kitchen counter.

"I still see you," Callen said. "I'm gonna come and get you."

Clara giggled and held onto Jenny's legs. Callen sneaked up to her and tickled her, which made Clara only giggle louder.

"Alright daddy gives up," Callen said and he stepped away from Jenny and Clara.

"Daddy, catch me," Clara said and she giggled.

Jenny stepped aside because she had to check on dinner. Callen walked up to Clara and picked her up and started tickling her.

"Now I've got you."

"Daddy, no more tickling."

"Okay," Callen said and he just held her in his arms and gave her a kiss.

"I love you daddy."

"I love you too sweetie. Come on let's go eat dinner."

They had a nice dinner and Callen spent some time with Clara while Jenny cleaned up before it was time for bed. Callen got her changed into her PJ's and brushed her teeth and he tucked her into bed.

"Daddy story," Clara said.

Callen picked up a book and started reading it to her. By the time the book was finished Clara had already fallen asleep. Callen gave her a kiss and turned down the light and closed the door. He went into the kitchen to get himself a beer and he went back to the living and sat down next to his wife on the couch. Jenny leaned into him and Callen put his arm around her.

"How was your day today?" Callen asked.

"It was fine. Did some housework and then Clara and I went to the park."

"That's nice. You're not doing too many around the house right? I mean that's not good for you or the baby."

"No, I'm not doing too much. I'll leave the heavy stuff to you."

"Alright, that's good. I just don't want anything to happen to you or our little boy," Callen said as he placed his hand on her stomach.

"I know baby," Jenny said and she kissed Callen.

"Wow, did you feel that Jen?"

"Yeah I did. The baby moved."

"That's really an amazing feeling. I always enjoy feeling that, like I did with Clara."

"Yeah. It's really sweet how you act when I'm pregnant. You always take such good care of me and you wanna be as close to the baby as you can be."

"Of course, it's my little baby you're carrying in here and from the moment you told me you were pregnant I fell in love with this little baby," Callen said as he kissed her stomach.

They sat on the couch for a little while just watching TV until they went to bed. It was 3 in the morning when they woke up by Clara screaming.

"I'll get her," Callen said and he jumped out of bed and quickly made his way to Clara's room. "Clara, sweetie, what is it? It's okay, daddy is here." Callen went over to her bed and picked her up. "Shhh, it's okay sweetie. It was just a bad dream sweetie."

"Sweep with you, daddy," Clara said.

"Alright, just for tonight," Callen said and he went back to the bedroom. "Clara wanted to sleep here tonight."

"Hey sweetie, couldn't sleep?" Jenny said.

"Bad dream mommy."

"Come here sweetie," Jenny said and she took Clara from Callen and she lay down on the bed with Clara in her arms. "You can sleep here tonight, between mommy and daddy okay."

"Okay mommy," Clara said and Jenny gave her a kiss and so did Callen and the three of them went back to sleep.

….

"Morning," Callen said as he walked into the bullpen.

"Morning G," Sam said.

"How was your weekend?"

"Good, spent some quality time with Michelle and our daughter. How about you?"

"Good too, we went to the beach with Clara."

"That's nice."

"Jenny wanted to ask you guys over for dinner sometime if you like."

"Sure, I'll ask Michelle when."

"Great."

"Morning guys," Kensi and Deeks said.

"Morning," Sam and Callen said.

Just as Kensi and Deeks sat down they heard Eric whistling.

"New case guys," Eric said and the agents followed him upstairs.

"What have we got Eric?" Callen asked.

"A dead Navy SEAL, Commander Rick Evans was found dead at his apartment yesterday. Commander Evans was part of an elite SEAL team who worked on specials ops. Their team was always kept a secret. There are only a few in the navy who know about this team and their members."

"You have any idea what they were working on?"

"All the information for this team is confidential, but maybe I can make some calls to find out," Jenny said.

"Alright, see what you can find out. Any next of kin?"

"He has an ex-wife and a son with her who life in Inglewood. Address in on your phone," Eric said.

"Alright. Kensi, Deeks, you go speak with her. Sam and I will check out the crime scene," Callen said and everyone left.

"Nell, see what you can find out about Evans, I'm gonna go make some calls," Jenny said and she went to the other side of OPS to make some calls.

10 minutes later Callen and Sam arrived at the crime scene. The ME had just removed the body from the crime scene. They put on their gloves and started looking around.

"Any sign of a murder weapon G?" Sam asked.

"Nope, no sign. Everything I see so far is pretty normal. Apart from the blood stain on the carpet everything looks pretty normal."

"Yeah same here. So maybe he knew his killer?"

"Maybe, or he didn't have a chance to defend himself."

"G, he was a Navy SEAL. You just don't surprise and kill a Navy SEAL like that."

"True. So what if he knew his killer, he let him in here and the next thing he knows he's bleeding on the carpet."

"He could have easily gotten in and out of here. No doorman or cameras in the building."

"Maybe the neighbors saw or heard something."

They went to ask the neighbors, but nobody had heard or saw anything. They made their way back to the car and back to the office. When they just had gotten in the car Callen's cell phone rang.

"Hey Jen, you got something?" Callen said as he answered the phone and put it on speaker.

"I made some calls and his captain is willing to speak to us in the boatshed, he'll be there in about 30 minutes. Can you meet me there?" Jenny said.

"Hey Jen," Callen said as he walked into the boatshed.

"Hey G."

"Well it comes in handy sometimes that you've worked with Navy Intelligence."

"Yeah, most people still know me there so yeah it's handy. How did you guys do at the crime scene?"

"Not much to go on. Heard anything from Kensi and Deeks?"

"Not yet. Listen, would it be okay if I talked to the captain by myself. I think I can maybe more out of him by myself. You can watch from interrogation."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine. It's just a friendly talk and if anything happens you'll be right there."

"Alright," Callen said and he and Sam walked to interrogation and watched from the laptop.

"Thank you for coming Captain Morris. We're sorry for your loss sir."

"Thank you. Rick was a very good SEAL."

"We may think that someone he knew killed him. Did he mention anything about having some trouble lately?"

"No, nothing. Everyone loved Rick. The only one who didn't get along with him was his ex-wife. Their divorce was not friendly. But that was 4 years ago, from what I've heard they worked it out and can at least speak to each other friendly."

"What about his team members?"

"They also respected him. I never heard anything bad from any of them."

"What about the ops they were working on?"

"They are very secretive. I can't tell you guys much about it. All I can tell is that the latest op was gonna take place within a few days. All our Intel about that mission has been solid and we haven't had any reason so far to suspect the mission had been compromised."

"Is it possible that one of our agents speaks to his team members?"

"Nobody besides me and my bosses know their identities and I would like to keep it that way. The less people who know about them the better. I can't even disclose their identities with NCIS, I'm sorry."

"What if I talked to them?"

"You're also with NCIS."

"I used to be in Navy Intel. I understand how sensitive this information is. I dealt with special ops teams too."

"Alright, but only you and we have to do it at our office."

"That's fine."

"Alright, I'll call them in and you can speak with them later, let's say 2pm."

"That works for me."

"Alright, here's the address of our office. See you there."

"Yes, thank you," Jenny said and Captain Evans walked away.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, you alone in a room with SEALS?" Callen asked concerned.

"I'll be fine G. They are not gonna hurt me I'm sure."

"Alright, just be careful what you ask okay."

"I'll be fine. I've done this before."

"You have?"

"Yes I have, when I worked with Navy Intel. I had to interrogate a suspect once and since nobody knew as much about the case as me I had to interrogate him. Don't worry G, I've got this," Jenny said as she placed her hands on Callen's cheeks and kissed him.

They went back to the office to see what the others had come up with. Kensi and Deeks didn't find out anything from the ex-wife. She didn't know anything about who had wanted to kill him. Eric and Nell hadn't found anything weird on his electronic footprint.

At 1.30pm Jenny left for the Navy office.

"You do you know what you have to ask right?" Callen said before she left.

"Yes G, I know what I'm doing okay. Don't worry. I'll be back as soon as I can," Jenny said and she gave Callen a kiss and left.

Callen didn't like his pregnant wife going to interrogate those SEAL's by herself but this had to be done for the case.

Jenny drove up to the Navy office and went inside. She asked to speak to the SEAL's one by one.

"Why do we have to speak with you?" the SEAL said.

"We're investigating the death of your Commander. Is there anything you can tell me that might help?" Jenny asked.

"Not really I think. He didn't seem to be having problems with anyone and as far as I knew he didn't receive any threat. Sure he made some enemies as a SEAL but they are all dead or behind bars."

"How about anyone in the Navy?"

"You think one of use killed him?!"

"I'm just covering all the angles."

"No one in our team would kill him. Everyone respected him. He was a good commander."

"What about your new op?"

"What about it?"

"Anything out of the ordinary with the prep for the case?"

"No, not really. Everything was going according to plan. We had a clear plan to execute."

Jenny interviewed the other SEAL's as well, but she really hadn't gotten anything. But she had the idea that something wasn't right. 20 minutes later she was back at the office again.

"And, got any news?" Callen asked as she walked into the bullpen.

"Not really. They all said pretty much the same. But there was still something bothering me. It seemed like they were not telling me everything, like they were holding something back," Jenny said.

"How so?"

"Their answers to my questions were all too neat, almost like rehearsed. All the answers sounded a lot alike."

"Do you have the footage of the interviews?"

"Yeah, just give me a minute to get it up on the big screen," Jenny said and she walked upstairs followed by the agents.

A few minutes later Jenny had the footage from the interviews up on the big screen and they watched it together. Callen was really pleased with the questions she asked, she did know what she was doing.

"I think you might be on to something Jen, their answers seem too straight, like they knew what they were gonna tell you before you even asked the questions. Do you know their names?"

"No, they didn't give me any names. What if they are covering up something, like let's say who killed him?"

"You think they know?" Kensi asked.

"It's possible. I just got a weird vibe from them, one that I didn't trust."

"We've got to get close to them, see what they are hiding," Callen said.

"But how?" Sam asked.

"That's already been taken care of Mr. Hanna," Hetty said as she came into the room. "You and Mr. Callen will go undercover."

"How are we supposed to go undercover with a top secret team?" Callen asked.

"I have a few tricks up my sleeve Mr. Callen. I pulled some strings and got you and Mr. Hanna enlisted with the team, well you have to get in yourselves I just gave you a try out."

"A try out? For a SEAL team?"

"Hetty, G's an Agent, not a SEAL. He's never been. I'm sure I can convince them that I'm a SEAL, I'm just not so sure G can," Sam said concerned.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence partner."

"I'm sure you'll both do find. I'm sure Mr. Callen will be up for the task, won't you Mr. Callen?"

"I'll try my best. I'm sure with Sam's help I can manage."

Callen and Sam left for the gym to do some training while the others made everything ready for their undercover mission.

Jenny was putting the finishing touches on the earwigs and button cams when Callen walked into the gadget room.

"You'll be careful right?" Jenny asked.

"I'll be fine. I've got Sam there to back me up. Everything will be fine. Don't worry," Callen said and he gave her a kiss.

Jenny gave him the earwig and placed the button cam on his shirt and did the same with Sam.

After their briefing Callen and Sam left for the training ground to start their try out. They got their outfits and went to get ready.

"Don't worry G, you've got this," Sam said.

"You know I'd rather take down a room full of terrorists then try out for the Navy," Callen said with a smirk.

"You'd rather walk into a room full of armed terrorists then to do a little training?"

"Yep. You've done this before, I haven't. I'm much better with my gun taking people down. I'm not scared or afraid then, but this is a little scary."

"You're something, you know that G," Sam joked.

"That's what you like about me," Callen joked back.

They reported for their try outs on time. Sam was used to this training so he was in his element. For Callen it was a little getting used to, but he thought he did fine on the assault course. Next up was a round of fighting. Callen was partnered up with Sam.

"Oh great," Callen thought to himself.

Sure he and Sam trained together but this was different. This was supposed to be full on battle mode fight.

"What are you waiting for?" The commander yelled to Callen stepping really close in front of him. "Are you too scared to fight? Are you a little wimp? Do you need some more laps on the assault course to beat the little cry baby out of ya?!"


	6. Chapter 6

"No Sir!" Callen yelled back.

"Then fight!"

"Yes Sir!"

The commander walked away and Callen stepped closer to Sam, taking his fighting position and they started sparring.

"Don't worry G, we've got this," Sam said.

"Easy for you to say," Callen said.

"Is this training or a tea party? Get fighting!" The commander said.

Sam made sure that Callen looked good too while fighting. Sam took it easy on him sometimes making sure the commander didn't spot it.

It was after 11pm when they finally got some rest. Callen and Sam walked into their room and Callen let himself fall down on his bed while grunting.

"You good G?"

"Yeah I'm good."

"Just get some rest G, we've got more training in the morning."

"Argh yeah. I hope I don't have to fight you again," Callen joked.

"What, it went good right? At least I went a little easy on you, the others wouldn't have done that."

"Well it's nice all this training, but we still got a case to solve."

"Yeah I know, but right now we don't really have anything. We have to wait until we make the team."

"I'll see if the others have found something more," Callen said and he pulled his phone out and sent a text to Jenny.

Jenny was at home just getting ready for bed when her phone went off.

"Hey Jen, how's everything there? Anything new on the case from your end?" The message read.

"Everything's fine here. Just getting into bed. No nothing new yet. How's it going there?" Jenny sent back.

"It's fine here. Although I feel like I've been hit by a truck."

"Aw poor baby. You know what, when you're home again I'll give you a nice massage."

"I'd like that. I love you honey. Give Clara a kiss for me, will ya."

"I will. I love you too. Goodnight honey. Kiss kiss."

"Goodnight sweetie. Kisses."

"And?" Sam asked once Callen had put his phone away.

"Nothing new yet," Callen said. "Goodnight Sam."

"Goodnight G."

The next morning Jenny woke up early when Clara jumped on her bed.

"Good morning mommy," Clara said.

"Good morning sweetie," Jenny said and she gave Clara a kiss.

"Where's daddy?"

"Daddy had to go away for work."

"When will daddy be back?"

"Don't know sweetie, soon."

"I want daddy," Clara said with a sad face.

"Aw sweetie, I know you miss daddy. I miss him too. He'll be home soon I'm sure. In the meantime you still have me here," Jenny said as she lifted Clara onto her lap.

"I love you mommy."

"I love you too sweetie. Come on let's get some breakfast."

Before going to work Jenny dropped Clara off at her sister's.

"Good morning Hetty," Jenny said as she walked into the office.

"Good morning Mrs. Callen. Any update from Mr. Callen and Mr. Hanna?" Hetty said.

"I got a text from G last night. They made it through the first day of training. They have today and then tomorrow they will know if they made the team."

"Alright. See what you can find that might help them."

"Will do," Jenny said and she went upstairs.

By the time Jenny got to work Callen and Sam already had their morning run for training and now they were onto the next exercise.

"Ah something I'm good at," Callen said quietly to Sam as he saw the battleground in front of him and they were divided into teams, good guys and bad guys.

Callen was part of the good guys and Sam part of the bad guys. The bad guys hid inside the house and it was Callen's team their mission to take them down, 'dead or alive'.

This was easy for Callen. Before the 10 minute mark was over they had managed to take them all down. Now they switched the roles up. Sam team was just as good as Callen's team.

The rest of the day consisted of more battle mode trainings and fitness trainings. Callen was glad that this was the last day of the training. If they got in they could finally start investigating their case.

The next morning they were called early to line up. Callen and Sam both made it to the team. They met with the other team members and received their outfits. When Callen got back to his room he fired of a quick text to Jenny.

"They are in," Jenny said and she looked at the text.

"Very well. Now let's hope they can get the case solved," Hetty said.

When they were talking to the other team members Callen understood where Jenny got that weird vibe from, he felt it too. Something was going on around here. It took them about 4 days before they finally were able to investigate some further. Callen had gotten himself in trouble on purpose, so he was stuck cleaning the bunks. That gave him some time to snoop around the other bunks trying to find a lead. In one of the rooms he found a laptop. He copied the drive onto a flash drive. He also found a lot of money in the same room. More money than any SEAL should have lying around.

When he was done he made his way to his own room and he pulled out his own laptop, which he had snuck in. He put the USB drive in and called the office.

"Hey G," Jenny said as she answered the call.

"Hey Jen, I've got an USB drive for you. One of the SEALs had a laptop here, I copied his drive. Maybe you can find something useful on it. It's plugged in already."

"Yeah got it. Found out anything else?"

"Yeah he also got a lot of money lying around in his room, more than he should have."

"You got a name for us, we'll look into it?"

"Yeah PO Dave Keller."

"Alright, thanks. We'll let you know if we find something."

"Alright. How's Clara?"

"She misses you. And so do I."

"I miss you girls too. I'll be home as soon as I can. I love you."

"I love you too."

Jenny, Nell and Eric started looking through the files on Keller's computer and into his personal life. 3 hours later they had found something that could help Callen and Sam with the case. Jenny sent everything they had found to Callen's cell phone.

After their afternoon training session Callen went back to his bunk and he saw that he had a message.

"Sam, Jenny sent over what they have found. Looks like they found something," Callen said.

"What have they got G?"

"Looks like Keller was into some shady business. They found some files on his laptop, including where he got the money from."

"Damn, looks like Evans found out what he was doing and he killed him for it."

"Could be. Why don't we ask him?"

Callen and Sam walked to his bunk. Fortunately he was there alone.

"Hey Dave, you got a minute?" Callen asked.

"Sure, what's up?"

"Care to explain this," Callen said as he pulled out his bag of cash.

"How did you know about that? Who the hell are you?"

"NCIS," Callen said as he showed him his badge.

"I knew you weren't a real SEAL."

"So the money? Where did it come from?"

"It's just some money that I saved up."

"And what about this then?" Callen said as she showed him the files on his phone.

"Where did you get that?!"

"It was on your computer. So what Evans found you out so you killed him?"

"No, I didn't kill him."

"How many of you are in on this? We know you're a tight team," Sam said.

"We're not in on anything!"

"So if I were to search your room I wouldn't find cocaine anywhere?" Callen said.

"You have no right to search my room."

"Yes we do, probable cause."

"So you want us to search your room or are you gonna tell us what happened?" Sam said.

"Looks like he isn't going to talk Sam."

"That's fine with me. We're just gonna have to tear everything down," Sam said and he pulled out a knife.

"Alright, alright, I'll tell you what you wanna know."

"We're listening," Callen said.

"Alright, the cash you found is drug money. I needed some extra cash."

"So you decided to sell drugs? You're a SEAL," Sam said.

"I know and it was stupid to do. But the money was very good so I couldn't stop with it."

"How many of you were in on this?"

"Just me."

"So what? Evans found you out and threatened to expose you?" Callen said.

"That son of bitch was gonna tell on me and I would be kicked out of the SEALs. I need this job, it's all I have."

"So you thought killing him would save you career? You never thought what would happen if someone found out what you did?"

"It was a stupid thing to do. I just lost it. I couldn't let him tell the commander about me dealing drugs."

"Stupid or not, you're still going down for it," Sam said.

"I know," Keller said and he stood up and Sam cuffed him and walked him to the commander's office.

"What's going on?" The commander said as Callen and Sam walked in.

"This is your killer. The man who murdered Evans," Sam said.

"Dave?! Why?"

"Evans was gonna expose his drug selling operation to you."

"How could you Keller?! Thank you, I'll deal with it from here. I'll call the MP's."

"Very well sir. Oh and we won't be needing this anymore," Sam said and Callen and Sam placed their SEAL ID's on the table.

"Why not? You're leaving this team?"

"We're not SEALs, we're federal agents," Callen said as he showed his badge. "NCIS. We were here to investigate the murder of Commander Evans."

"Well, thank you for assisting in this. I'll deal with him from here."

Callen and Sam went back to their bunks and grabbed their stuff and they saw Keller being taken away by the MP's.

"You two really are federal agents?" One of the other members said.

"Yep NCIS," Sam said.

"I still can't believe Keller killed Evans. With you two gone we have to search new members for our team."

"Good luck with that."

Callen and Sam made their way back to the office. Everybody else had already gone home for the day. They put their stuff back and went home as well.

It was just past 7pm when Callen walked back into the house. Jenny was just putting Clara to bed. Callen walked over to her bedroom.

"Hey you two," Callen said as he stood in the doorway.

"Daddy!" Clara said and she jumped out of bed.

"Hey sweetie," Callen said as he picked her up and gave her a kiss. "Daddy missed you."

"Missed you too daddy."

"Come on, let's go back to bed," Callen said and he put her in the bed and tucked her back in.

Jenny finished her story and they both gave her a kiss.

"Goodnight Clara," Callen said.

"Goodnight daddy. Goodnight mommy."

"Goodnight sweetie," Jenny said

Callen and Jenny walked back to the living room and they sat down on the couch.

"I'm really glad you're home again. I missed you," Jenny said.

"I missed you too honey," Callen said and he gave Jenny a kiss. "And I missed you too." Callen gave her stomach a kiss too. "Everything is still alright with you two?"

"Yes, we're doing fine honey."

"Good to hear. I missed you all so much," Callen said as he pulled Jenny close to him and lay down on the couch with her on top of him.

"We missed you too sweetie. I'm really glad you're home again."

They just lay there together on the couch for a little while until it was time to go to bed. They changed into their sleeping clothes and Callen let himself fall down on the bed.

"Aahhhh, it feels good to be in my own bed again. I never knew SEAL training was this hard," Callen said.

"Aw are you still hurting sweetie?" Jenny said as she got into the bed.

"Yeah, I still feel like I've been hit by a truck."

"Aw, come here sweetie, let me take care of it. Turn around on your stomach."

Callen turned around and Jenny sat on top of him and she started massaging his shoulders and his back.

"Ah honey that feels good," Callen moaned.

"You like that? How about this?" Jenny said and she placed a few soft kisses in his neck while continuing to massage him.

"That feels good too."

Jenny massaged his entire body before Callen turned back around placing her on her back.

"That was very nice honey, thank you," Callen said and he kissed her.

"You're welcome honey."

Callen kissed her again and his hand moved down to her stomach and he rubbed it before kissing it again.

"You just look so beautiful," Callen said.

"No, I look fat."

"No, you look absolutely beautiful. It makes you even more beautiful that you are carrying our little boy in here," Callen said and he rubbed her stomach again. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Jenny said and she pulled Callen close and kissed him again.

They spent a few more minutes kissing like that before they made love.

….

It was Saturday morning. Callen and Jenny were still lying in their bed. It was around 8am when Clara walked into their room and she jumped on the bed.

"Mommy, daddy!" Clara said jumping up and down.

Jenny and Callen woke up when Clara jumped on their bed.

"Good morning Clara," Callen said and he pulled her into his arms and lay her down on the bed giving her kisses.

"Daddy, stop," Clara giggled.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes it did. Daddy, can I have some pancakes for breakfast?" Clara said putting on her sweetest face.

"Alright, come on let's go make some pancakes, we'll leave mommy in bed for a little longer," Callen said and he picked Clara up and went to the kitchen.

Clara helped Callen to make the batter. While Callen was baking the pancakes Clara sat at the kitchen table doing some coloring.

"Clara, sweetie, could you please put away your colors and go wake up mommy? The pancakes are almost done."

They had a nice breakfast together. It was a nice sunny day so Callen put the swimming pool up outside in the backyard. It was a pretty big pool. They had to use a little stairs to get it. Clara knew she couldn't go in with Callen or Jenny. Clara had already put her swimsuit on and Jenny was putting her floaties on.

"Daddy, can I go in already?"

"Sure, come on in," Callen said and he lifted her in the pool and joined her.

Callen swam her around in the pool using his hands to hold her up. Clara got out of the pool and walked to the slide they had put in the pool.

"Daddy, catch me."

Clara came down the slide and Callen caught her in the water after she splashed his face with water.

"Again daddy," Clara said and Callen put her back on top of the slide and caught her again.

Jenny was smiling as she saw Callen and Clara playing in the pool. She absolutely loved spending time with her dad.

"Mommy, come in pool too," Clara said.

Jenny went inside to put her swimsuit on and she joined them in the pool. Callen and Jenny sat against the edge of the pool with Clara on Callen's lap. She was playing with her water toys and occasionally she used her watering can to poor water over Callen or Jenny. She was enjoying herself very much in the pool. A few minutes later the doorbell rang. Jenny got out and slipped a towel and some slippers on and opened the door.

"Hey Julie," Jenny said as she opened the door.

"Hey Jenny, could you watch the girls today? Matt is gone for work and I've got to take Matt's mother to her appointment, Matt's sister is sick so she couldn't take her," Julie said.

"Sure, that's fine. Hope you brought your swimsuits cus we have the pool up out back."

"Yay!" The girls yelled and they ran inside the house to get changed and then outside and they got in the pool.

"Well, looks like they're enjoying themselves already."

"Yeah, don't worry. We'll be fine today."

"Alright, thanks. I'll see you later."

Jenny walked back outside. Her nieces were playing with Clara and Uncle Callen in the water. Jenny got her camera out and made some pictures of them. They were all having fun. Jenny went back inside to make lunch for them. She made some nice sandwiches for them.

"Lunch is ready," Jenny said as she walked outside with the plate full of sandwiches.

The kids and Callen got out of the water and put a towel on and went to the table outside to eat.

"Come on Clara, time for bed," Jenny said once they had finished the lunch.

"No mommy, I want to play with Katie and Amy," Clara said.

"I know sweetie, but it's time for bed."

"No!" Clara said and she walked back to the pool. "I wanna swim more."

Jenny walked up to the pool and crouched down in front of her.

"You can still swim after you had your nap okay. It will only be for like an hour or so okay. I promise you can swim some more after that okay."

"Okay mommy," Clara said and Jenny picked her up.

"Can daddy get a kiss?" Callen said before Jenny walked inside. Jenny walked over to Callen and put Clara a little lower so Callen could give her a kiss. "Sleep well sweetie."

"Swim with me daddy after bed?"

"Sure sweetie."

Jenny put her in the bed and walked back outside. She watched Callen play with his nieces. They were doing a water balloon fight.

"Hey, 2 against one that's not fair," Callen said as both girls threw water balloons at him. "Ah Aunt Jenny come help me."

Jenny walked towards them and she casually grabbed one of the water balloons that were on the table and she hid it behind her back.

"Aw Uncle Callen can't win? Want me to help you sweetie?" Jenny said as she stood close in front of Callen.

"Yes please, you can team up with Katie and…" Callen said but before Callen could finish his sentence Jenny squeezed the balloon above his head, causing it to break.

Katie and Amy both had to laugh as Jenny did that and so did Jenny.

"You think that's funny?" Callen said.

"Uhm Yeah," Jenny said and Katie and Amy both nodded.

"And what about this?" Callen said and he pretended to hug Jenny but instead he squeezed the water balloon he had on her back.

"Aaah," Jenny said as she water flooded down her back.

"Not so fun now huh?" Callen said with a smirk.

"Oh it's on now. Girls, let's get Uncle Callen," Jenny said and the girls grabbed more water balloons and threw them at Callen.

Jenny grabbed a super soaker and filled it with water and pointed it at Callen and started spraying him with at.

"Okay, okay, Uncle Callen gives up," Callen said.

Callen picked up both Katie and Amy and he carefully threw them both in the pool. The girls played around in the pool and Callen walked up to Jenny who had gone back inside to get something to drink. He walked into the kitchen and hugged her from behind.

"Well that was fun," Callen said and he placed a kiss on her shoulder.

"Yeah it was. The girls had fun, playing a water balloon fight with you."

"Well not just the girls, it seemed like you were having fun too."

"Yeah it was fun, I saw the water balloon lying there and I just couldn't resist."

"That's okay," Callen said and he turned her around in his arms and kissed her.

"Eww, gross," Amy said as she walked into the kitchen. Callen and Jenny immediately let go of each other.

"Amy, sweetie, what are you doing here? I thought you were playing in the pool.

"Had to go to the bathroom."

Callen went back outside and Jenny went to wake up Clara. They spent the rest of the afternoon in the pool. Just before dinner Julie came to pick up the girls.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Jenny asked.

"Please mommy, can we?" Katie said putting on her sweet face.

"Uhm Sure," Julie said.

They enjoyed a nice dinner and around 8 Julie and the girls went back home and Callen went to put Clara in bed.

"Did you have a good time today sweetie?" Callen asked.

"Yes daddy, very much."

"Good to hear, goodnight sweetie," Callen said and he gave her a kiss.

"Goodnight daddy."

Callen walked back to the living room and sat next to his wife on the couch.

"She fell asleep right away," Callen said.

"She had a pretty busy day today. But it seemed like she had fun."

"Yeah she did. I had a good time too. But it's nice to spend some quality time with you now," Callen said and he pulled Jenny towards him and kissed her.

Jenny cuddled against him and placed her head on his shoulder and Callen had his hand on her stomach and they just watched some TV together.

"I love you G," Jenny said.

"I love you too Jen. And thank you for giving me such a wonderful family."

"You're welcome and thank you for giving me a wonderful family too," Jenny said and she kissed him again.

…..

Callen was off to work early. Jenny didn't have to go in today. She went to do some shopping with Clara. She bought her some new clothes and also some new maternity clothes for herself.

"Mommy, can I get this for my little brother?" Clara said and she held up a stuffed teddy bear.

"Sure sweetie, that's very sweet of you. I'll think your little brother will just love that."

Jenny went to pay for everything and they stopped at the grocery store to get some dinner for tonight and they went home. Jenny pulled up in the drive way and got everything out of the car and she walked towards the front door. She stopped as soon as she noticed that the front door was open.


	7. Chapter 7

"Clara sweetie, wait. I'm gonna call daddy first before we go in okay," Jenny said and she walked back to the car with Clara.

"What's wrong mommy?" Clara said.

"I'm just gonna call daddy first okay," Jenny said and she pulled out her phone and called Callen.

Callen sat behind his desk working on some paper work when his phone rang.

"Hey honey," Callen said as he answered his phone.

"Hey honey, could you come home?"

"Jenny, everything okay? Is something wrong with you or Clara?" Callen asked worried, sitting up in his chair. They others all looked at him as he said that, wondering what was going on.

"No, we're fine. I just think someone broke into the house."

"Alright, I'm on my way," Callen said and he hung up.

"Everything okay G?" Sam asked.

"Someone tried to break into my house."

"Oh my god, Are Jenny and Clara okay?' Kensi asked.

"They're fine. I gotta go, I'll see you later," Callen said.

"I'm coming with you G," Sam said and both of them went to Callen's house.

15 minutes later they arrived at his house and saw Jenny and Clara standing outside at her car. They got out of Callen's car and made their way over to them.

"Daddy!" Clara said once she saw him and she ran up to him.

"Hey sweetie," Callen said as he picked her up and gave her a kiss. "Hey Jen, what's going on?"

"I went to go shopping with Clara and when I came back the door was open and it looked like someone tampered with the lock," Jenny said.

"Did you go in?"

"No, as soon as I saw I called you."

"Alright, I'm just gonna go check if everything safe inside. Clara, sweetie, stay here with mommy until I get back okay."

"Okay daddy," Clara said.

Callen and Sam made their way to the front door and grabbed their guns and checked every room in the house. Nobody was their anymore but some things were broken and lying on the floor. Callen walked back outside to Jenny and Clara.

"Nobody is inside anymore honey but you were right, someone did break in," Callen said.

"Damn it," Jenny said.

"Listen, I want you and Clara to go to the office and wait for me there okay. Sam and I are just gonna look through the house."

"Alright. Could I just get some of Clara's stuff then?"

"I'll grab them for you okay."

A couple minutes later Callen came back out with Clara's stuffed teddy bear and penguin and her bag.

"Daddy, what's wrong?" Clara said and she looked at him with sad eyes.

"I just want you to go with mommy for now okay. Daddy has to do some things at the house here with Uncle Sam. Mommy will take you to see Aunts Kensi, Nell and Hetty and Uncles Deeks and Eric okay?"

"Okay daddy," Clara said and he picked her up and gave her a kiss before putting her in her car seat.

"I'll see you later okay," Callen said and he gave Jenny a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Jenny got into the car and drove to the office and Callen went back inside to Sam.

"You have any idea who wanted to break into your house G?" Sam said.

"No, not a clue. As far as I know the only one that knows I life here, besides you guys and Jenny's family, is Arkady and I made it clear to him last time not to send anyone else to my house," Callen said.

"Did they take anything G?"

"Not that I can see at first sight," Callen said as he put his gloves on.

Sam moved over to the door and saw that someone had tampered with it. It almost looked like if someone smashed the door open.

"Got a boot print here on the door, looks like a size 11," Sam said as he took a photo of it and sent it to Eric.

They continued to look around the house for any clues. Sam felt weird being here in his partner's house and looking through his stuff.

Jenny pulled up into the parking lot at the office and she took Clara out of her seat and took her bag and walked inside with her.

"Hello Mrs. Callen, is everything okay with you?" Hetty asked as she walked in.

"Yes Hetty I'm fine, thank you. We weren't there with it happened," Jenny said. "G and Sam are looking through the house now and he asked me to stay here until they were finished."

"That's fine," Hetty said and she walked back to her office and Jenny walked to the bullpen with Clara.

"Hey Clara," Deeks said as he saw her.

"Uncle Deeks!" Clara said and she let go of Jenny's hand and walked up to Deeks and Deeks picked her up.

"You've gotten big Clara."

"I'm almost thwee," Clara said as she held up 3 fingers, causing Jenny, Deeks and Kensi to laugh.

"Yes I know. And you're gonna be a big sister soon. You like that?"

"Yes!" Clara said jumping up and down in his arms. "I love baby brother."

Jenny looked at her as she said that. They hadn't told anyone that they were having a boy.

"You guys are having a boy?" Kensi asked.

"Yes we are, but we weren't planning on telling anyone," Jenny said.

"Don't worry, our lips are sealed."

"Thank you."

"Mommy, can I go play?" Clara asked.

"Sure," Jenny said and she grabbed her bag and put it next to the couch and Deeks put Clara back on the ground and Clara walked over to Jenny. "You can play here sweetie."

"Okay mommy," Clara said and Jenny gave her a kiss on her head and she sat down on the couch so she could keep an eye on her and Kensi and Deeks joined her.

"Do you have any idea who would break into your house?" Kensi asked.

"No, not a clue. I hope nothing's missing," Jenny said.

"I'm sure Callen and Sam will find something."

"I hope so," Jenny said slightly worried. The thought of someone going through their stuff freaked her out.

About an hour later Callen and Sam walked back into the office.

"Daddy!" Clara yelled and she put down her toys down and ran, as fast as her little legs could carry her, over to Callen.

"Hey sweetie," Callen said and he walked over to her and picked her up and gave her a kiss. "Have you been good to mommy?"

"Yes I have."

"Good."

"Hey G," Jenny said as she walked over to them. "Did you find anything?"

"Sam found a boot print on the door and we found some finger prints in the house. We send them over to Eric to check the system and also asked him to check any cameras near our house."

"Okay."

"Don't worry honey, we'll find out who broke into our house," Callen said and he gave her a kiss.

"Was anything missing?"

"No, not that I could tell. Some things were broken, but don't worry I'll fix those."

"Who would do something like this?" Jenny said as she sat down in Callen's chair.

"I don't know."

"I've gotta ask Jenny," Sam said. "Did anything out of the ordinary happen lately? Like weird phone calls, letters or such. Or seeing the same car around the neighborhood or felt like you were being followed."

"Not that I can think off. Well maybe a car, but I'm not sure. I saw a car over the last couple of days in our street that I didn't recognize, but I never saw anyone in their so I just figured it belonged to one of the neighbors or someone visiting them."

"Why didn't you tell me that?" Callen said.

"I didn't think anything of it. I never had the feeling that the person in the car was watching us."

"Do you remember if the car was there when you left today?" Sam asked.

"Yes I think it was."

"Do you know what it looks like?"

"I think it was black," Jenny said and she closed her eyes trying to remember what the car looked like. "I believe it was a ford, but not an estate. It was smaller and I think the license plate ended with 85."

"Alright," Sam said and he walked upstairs to pass the information to Eric.

"Do you really think that car had something to do with it?"

"It could be. We're just gonna check everything out. At this point I have no idea either who would break in our house," Callen said.

"Daddy, can we go home?" Clara asked.

"I'm sorry sweetie, not yet okay. Daddy has to take care of some things first okay."

"I wanna go home," Clara said and she started crying.

"Shhhhh sweetie, it's okay. You can home soon okay sweetie," Callen tried to calm her down but she wouldn't stop crying.

"Come here sweetie," Jenny said as she took her from Callen. "I think it's time for you to get some sleep okay."

Jenny walked to the gym with her for some peace and quiet. Jenny lay her down on the mat and pulled her blanket out of the bag and put it over her and Jenny lay down next to her.

"Shhh sweetie, it's okay. Just try to go to sleep okay. Mommy is gonna stay her with you okay."

Clara crawled closer to Jenny and Jenny put her arm around her. A little later Clara had fallen asleep. Jenny just stayed next to her, afraid that she would wake up if she moved. About 30 minutes later Callen came to check on them and he saw that they both had fallen asleep. They looked so peaceful there together. Callen quietly walked out of the gym and closed the door behind him and he went upstairs to see if Eric and Nell had found something.

"I looked at the cameras in your neighborhood and I think I saw the car that Jenny mentioned," Eric said and he put the video up on the screen. "This car has been spotted in your street for the last couple of days."

They saw a man getting out and he walked up to the house he parked in front of.

"Do you know who lives there G?" Sam asked.

"No not really. I do know that someone new moved in there about a month ago I think, but I've never seen that car before. Eric, can you see who owns that house?"

"Yeah just a minute," Eric said and he started typing on his tablet. "That house is owned by Chris and Mary Newton." Eric put their photos up and the screen and Callen stood still and stared at the screen.

"You know them G?" Callen didn't respond, he just kept staring at the screen. "G?"

Callen turned back around and he saw that everyone was staring at him.

"What's going on G?"

"I know them but not as Chris and Mary Newton. I knew them as James and Victoria Brown," Callen said and Eric started typing the names on his tablet. "I know them from when I was in the CIA."

"They were suspects?"

"Not really, they were agents just like me. We were on a mission together that went south. I barely made it out of there, we suspected that they were dead, but a year later they resurfaced, but they had crossed over to the other side. We tried to catch them but we hadn't succeeded by the time I left the CIA and I never heard anything about them every again."

"You think they're coming after you now?"

"It's possible," Callen said and a thought hit him. "Eric, see what you can find on the others that were in that team." Callen gave Eric the names and he and Nell started searching.

As they were doing that Jenny and Clara came walking into OPS. Callen just stared at her, he really didn't want her here during this.

"What's going on G?"

"We're just looking for the person who broke into our house," Callen half lied to her.

"Yes I'm aware of that. What else is going on?"

"Nothing."

"G Callen," Jenny said and she put her hand, that wasn't holding Clara, on her hip. "What are you not telling me?"

"Nothing."

"Yeah sure. You're lying, I can tell," Jenny said and Callen knew he wasn't going to get away with this.

"Fine. That care you found in our street we found it and we saw which house he entered and who owned that house."

"Yes and….."

"And we found out that house belongs to two former CIA agents who I worked with."

"What do you mean former?"

"They crossed over to the other side."

Jenny got scared the moment he said that. She couldn't deal with this right now. She handed Clara to Callen and walked out of OPS. Callen saw the fear in her eyes. He handed Clara to Sam and walked after her.

"Jenny, wait," he said as he saw her walk outside but Jenny didn't wait.

Callen walked after her and found her sitting outside on a bench and he sat next to her.

"Honey, it's gonna be okay. We'll find out if they were the ones who broke into our house," Callen said as he put his arm around her and pulled her to him.

"I just don't wanna lose you honey," Jenny said half crying.

"You're not going to lose me sweetie. There's no way I would leave you, Clara and our baby boy behind."

"It's just I remember what happened last time one of your co-workers crossed over, you nearly died. And I can't handle it if you die."

"Oh honey, I'm not gonna die, well eventually I will when we're old and wrinkled," Callen tried to joke. "But not anytime soon. I'm gonna stay here with you, Clara and our little baby boy. I'm not going anywhere sweetie, don't worry sweetie."

"Just promise me you'll be careful if these are the people who broke into our house," Jenny said sitting up again.

"I promise sweetie," Callen said and he gave her a kiss and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Come on, let's go see what they have found. The sooner we find them, the sooner we can go home," Callen said and they walked back upstairs.

"Everything okay?" Sam asked when they walked back in and they saw that Clara had fallen asleep again in Sam's arms.

"Yeah everything's fine."

"Got anything new?" Jenny asked.

"Yes but nothing good," Eric said.

"What is it Eric?" Callen asked.

"We looked at the names you gave us and this is what we found," Eric said and he put the files up on the screen.

Jenny's heart sank as she looked at the incident reports. All of the other members had been killed. Callen remembered the conversation they had earlier and he put an arm around her and pulled her to him.

"Don't worry honey," he whispered into her ear. "Were the killed by James and Victoria?"

"The police identified those two as suspects and when they were informed by the CIA that those were two former employees, they handed the case over to the CIA. The last murder was 2 weeks ago."

"Can you pull up the CIA file?"

Nell started typing at her tablet but she couldn't get in and neither could Eric. Jenny walked over to the computer and started typing a few minutes later she had the CIA report on the screen.

"How did you get in?" Eric asked.

"I hacked it." Jenny said.

"How did you manage to do that?"

"I've got a few tricks up my sleeve," Jenny said and she grabbed her tablet and started looking through the data. "Alright, according to the CIA the crimes were committed by them but so far they haven't managed to track them down successfully. The last place they were seen was in San Francisco."

"That's where the last murder took place," Nell said.

They all watched as the doors to OPS opened and they saw Hetty stepping inside and she looked angry.

"I just got off the phone with the CIA. Which one of you just hacked into the CIA?" Hetty said.

"That would be me Hetty," Jenny said.

"Why on earth did you do that?"

"We needed information for our case and they had it. We think someone who is living across the street from us broke into our house and it turned out that they worked with G in the CIA but they had crossed over and killed everyone else in their team so far. Only G is left."

"I see. Well under the circumstances I see why you did it, just don't do it ever again."

"I won't Hetty."

"Good, now what do we have?"

"The CIA suspects that they killed the other members of the team. The car that was parked in our street belonged to them, or at least to someone they know. We think that's the person who broke into our house."

"Do we know who he is?"

"No, haven't gotten anything on facial reg so far," Eric said.

"Alright, Mr. Callen I want you to go home again, if they are really after you they will come out."

"What?! You're really going to send him out there, when there could possibly life killers across the street who wants him dead," Jenny screamed.

"Mrs. Callen, calm down please, I wasn't finished yet. Mr. Callen will go home and Mr. Hanna, Mr. Deeks and Ms. Blye will provide backup. If they are going to try something they will all be at the house within minutes. I want you to stay here Mrs. Callen I don't want you or Clara around there when it happens."

Jenny looked at Callen slightly worried.

"Don't worry honey, everything will be alright. This is probably the best idea to flush them out. They have been there for a month and they didn't do anything until today and they waited for you to leave. So if they want me they would probably try it sooner when I'm alone. Don't worry, I've got Sam, Kensi and Deeks to back me up. I'll be fine. The sooner we can wrap this up, the sooner we can all go home okay."

"Okay, just be careful."

"I will," Callen said and he gave her a kiss and he wanted to walk out of OPS but Jenny stopped him.

Jenny pulled him back to her and kissed him hard. She didn't care that they were in the middle of OPS and that the others were standing around them, she just needed to kiss him. The others decided to walk out of OPS to give them some privacy.

"I'm gonna be fine sweetie. Don't worry about me too much, that's not good for you or the baby," Callen said as he rubbed her stomach. "I'll be back before you know it okay."

"Just come back in one piece okay."

"I will, don't worry," Callen said and he kissed her again. "I love you."

"I love you too," Jenny said and they walked downstairs.

They saw Clara lying on the couch, still asleep.

"You good G?" Sam asked.

"Yeah I'm good. Let's go."

Jenny sat next to Clara on the couch.

"Don't worry Mrs. Callen, everything will be alright," Hetty said.

"I'm just worried something is gonna happen to him."

"I'm sure everything will be just fine. And he's not there alone. Just rest up and as soon as I hear from him I'll let you know okay."

"Okay," Jenny said and Hetty went back to her office.

Callen arrived back at his house. The door was already repaired so he closed it again and sat down on the chair. He didn't like just sitting her and waiting for them to strike. Sam was just down the road in his car, Kensi and Deeks were just down the block sitting on the bench.

"How's it looking out there Sam?" Callen asked.

"Quiet. Nothing's happening yet."

"I feel like a sitting duck right now."

"Don't worry G, as soon as we spot them we've got them."

They sat there for like 2 hours already and nothing had happened. Callen wondered if they were wrong about them breaking into his house and them trying to kill him. He went up to get something to drink when he heard glass shattering. He quickly ducked away and grabbed his gun.

"G, you alright?"

"I'm good. I can't say the same thing though for my front window."

"Kensi, Deeks, find out where the shot came from."

"On it," Kensi said.

"G, got a guy coming up to your house," Sam said and he moved in. "Federal agent! Hold it right there!"

The guy turned around and started shooting. Sam ducked away and shot back at him, hitting him in the chest. Sam moved over and cleared him of his gun and he was dead.

"One down G."

"Anything on the shooter Kens?"

"No, nothing yet," Kensi said.

A second later there were more shots fired at Callen's house. Sam quickly ducked away out of the line of fire and he looked around trying to find out where the shots were coming from.

"You good in there, G?" Sam asked but there was no answer. "G!" Sam yelled but again no answer.


	8. Chapter 8

"Federal agents!" Kensi said as they found the shooters and they turned around and saw Kensi and Deeks standing in front of them with their guns raised.

"Drop your weapons! Get down on your knees!" Deeks said.

They dropped their weapons on got down on their knees.

"We've got the shooters," Kensi said.

"Copy that," Sam said and he made his way inside to check on Callen. "G!" Sam saw his partner lying there on the ground in a pool of blood. "Eric, we need an ambulance, fast. Callen has been shot."

"On it's way," Eric said.

"Come on buddy, stay with me."

"What's going on Mr. Beale?" Hetty said as she walked into OPS.

"They got the shooters but Callen has been shot. Ambulance is already on the way."

"How bad is it?" Hetty asked, immediately worried about her team leader.

"Don't know."

"Oh bugger."

"Who's gonna tell Jenny?" Nell said.

"I will tell her Ms. Jones," Hetty said and she walked downstairs.

Jenny was sitting on the couch with Clara when she saw Hetty coming down. She immediately knew something was up.

"What's the bad news Hetty?" Jenny said.

"Mr. Callen has been shot," Hetty said, cutting straight to the case.

As soon as Jenny heard those words she felt like the walls were closing in on her and she felt really nauseous. Without saying anything she got up and walked to the bathroom and threw up. She splashed some water in her face and just looked in the mirror. This was what she was afraid of. She almost lost him the last time he got shot; she couldn't stand to see him go through that again, not now, not while she was pregnant. She felt like crying and screaming right now. She pulled herself together and walked back into the bullpen.

"How bad is it Hetty?" Jenny said.

"I don't know Mrs. Callen. They are taking him to the hospital."

"Did they at least get the shooters?"

"Yes they did."

"Good. Could you watch Clara for a while?"

"Of course," Hetty said and Jenny grabbed her bag and walked out.

"Mommy, where are you going?" Clara asked in a sad voice.

"Mommy is just gonna go see daddy. I want you to stay here with Aunt Hetty okay?"

"I wanna go see daddy too."

"I know sweetie, I know," Jenny said as she gave Clara a hug. "You will see him very soon. Right now mommy needs you to stay here okay? Mommy will be back as soon as she can."

"Okay," Clara said and Jenny gave her a kiss and went to the hospital.

She arrived at the hospital and called Sam where they were. Callen was already in surgery so Jenny made her way up the surgical floor.

"Sam, how bad is it?" Jenny said when she walked into the waiting room and saw Sam.

"He got shot a couple of times and he has lost some blood," Sam said and he saw Jenny's facial expression change.

"Oh god," Jenny said and she sat down on the chair.

"It's not as bad as it was last time."

"I just knew something like this was gonna happen," Jenny said almost in tears.

"Hey Jen, it's gonna be okay. G's strong. He'll pull through. Don't worry, he's not gonna leave you," Sam said and he put an arm around Jenny.

Jenny and Sam sat there in the waiting room. It was about 2 hours later when Callen's doctor came out.

"How is he doctor?" Sam said.

"We were able to repair the damage that the bullets caused. Luckily the bullets didn't hit anything vital. He did lose a lot of blood so we're giving him extra blood," the doctor said.

"Will he be alright?" Jenny asked.

"He's still in critical condition for now, we'll know more about his condition in the morning."

Jenny felt like crying right now.

"Can we see him? Please, he's my husband."

"He's being brought to recovery now, so as soon as they have him settled you can go in and see him," the doctor said and let them to recovery.

Jenny and Sam stood outside waiting for the nurses to finish with Callen. Once they came out they went in. Jenny walked as fast as she could to Callen's bed and grabbed his hand.

"Honey, please wake up soon. I need you, our kids need you," Jenny said and she gave him a kiss.

"He will be fine Jenny. G's strong, he'll pull through," Sam said and he placed his hand on her shoulder. Jenny turned around and threw herself against Sam's chest and Sam pulled her in for a hug. "It's gonna be okay Jen."

Jenny couldn't help herself and she started crying. Sam tried his best to comfort her but he knew the only thing that would truly comfort her was Callen. He hoped his partner would wake up soon.

"I'm sorry Sam," Jenny said as she pulled herself out of the hug.

"It's okay Jen. I'm just gonna call the others to let them know what's up," Sam said and he left the room.

Jenny sat in the chair next to Callen's bed and she grabbed his hand.

"I love you honey, please wake up soon."

It was almost 10pm and Callen still hadn't woken up yet. He had just been moved to a private room. The team had been by today to visit him. Jenny had asked Sam if he could take Clara for the night, of course Sam didn't mind. Jenny stayed in the hospital that night. She wanted to be there when Callen woke up. She lay down on the couch to try and get some sleep. She knew she wasn't going to get much sleep; she was too worried about Callen. She lay awake till 1am before she fell asleep. She woke up at 7am the next morning when the doctor came in.

"Good morning," the doctor said. "Sorry to wake you."

"It's fine. How is he doing?" Jenny said as she got up from the couch and stood next to Callen's bed.

"He made it through the night very well, his vitals have improved very much. If he keeps improving like this he should wake up later today."

"Okay thank you," Jenny said and the doctor did some checks on Callen and left the room.

Sam stopped by before going to work.

"How's he?" Sam asked and Jenny told him what the doctor had told her. "That's good. Clara misses you. She wonders what's going on."

"I can imagine. I'll pick her up later today."

"Okay. I've gotta go to work. Let me know when something changes please."

"Will do."

Sam left the room and Jenny sat down next to Callen for a little while before going to get something to drink and eat.

Callen slowly opened his eyes and he realized he was in the hospital again and the event that happened before came back to him. A little later he saw Jenny walk into to room.

"G! You're awake!" Jenny said and she quickly put her beverages down and walked up to Callen and gave him a hug. "I'm so glad you're awake. I was so worried about you."

Callen pulled her towards him and kissed her. Jenny broke away from his kiss and gave him a slight punch in his chest.

"I knew something like this was gonna happen. I told you and you said everything would be alright. Look at you, you've been shot again."

"I'm sorry honey. I didn't mean for this to happen. I'm sorry I put you through this."

"G, you could have died," Jenny said and she broke down in tears.

"Hey honey, it's okay. Come here," Callen said and he sat up and held his arm out and pulled her towards him. Jenny sat down on the bed next to Callen and Callen pulled her close to him. "I'm sorry honey. I'm really sorry Jen. I'm so sorry. Everything's okay now. I'm still here and I'm okay. Shhh, it's okay honey," Callen said and he gave her a kiss on her head.

"I'm sorry honey, I'm just an emotional mess right now."

"It's okay sweetie. I get this must have been stressful for you. Is everything okay with you and the baby?"

"We're fine honey, don't worry. Worry about getting better," Jenny said and she lifted her face up and gave Callen a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too. Did they get the guys who shot at me?"

"Yeah Sam shot one and Kensi and Deeks arrested the other two and it were in fact James and Victoria and the guy that Sam shot was the driver of that car."

"Okay good."

They lay there for a while until the doctor came to check on Callen.

"I'll be back later. Just gonna go pick up Clara," Jenny said and she gave him a kiss.

"Okay. Where's Clara actually?"

"She stayed the night with Sam and Michelle."

"Alright, I'll see you later."

Jenny left the hospital and went to Sam's house.

"How are you feeling?" The doctor asked.

"I'm feeling better, bit sore but other than that okay. When can I get out of here?"

"Sir, take it easy, you've been shot and you just had surgery. You'll be here for about probably a week before we can discharge you."

"Great. No offense doctor but I really don't like hospitals."

"None taken, more people do."

Jenny arrived at Sam's house and Michelle opened the door.

"Clara, look who's here sweetie," Michelle said.

"Mommy!" Clara said and she came running towards Jenny.

"Hey sweetie," Jenny said and she got down and picked Clara up and gave her a kiss. "How are you? Have you been a good girl to Sam and Michelle?"

"Yes I have," Clara said and she looked at Michelle.

"She's really been a good girl. She's a very sweet girl," Michelle said.

"Good to hear," Jenny said. "Sweetie why don't you go grab your stuff then we'll go see daddy."

"Yay," Clara said as Jenny put her on the ground.

"How's Callen doing?" Michelle asked.

"He's doing better, woke up about an hour ago or so."

"Good to hear."

"Thank you for looking after Clara."

"It's my pleasure."

Jenny took Clara's stuff and they said goodbye and walked to the car. Jenny put Clara in her car seat and her bag in the trunk and she drove back to the hospital.

"Mommy, we go see daddy?"

"Yes sweetie we're gonna see daddy. Daddy is a bit sick right now so he's in the hospital. But don't worry, daddy will be just fine."

Jenny took Clara by her hand and walked to Callen's room.

"Clara sweetie, slow down," Jenny said.

"I wanna see daddy," Clara said.

"I know sweetie, we're almost there. See that open door there," Jenny said and she pointed to the room and Clara nodded. "That's daddy's room."

Clara wiggled her hand free from Jenny's and ran as fast as she could to the room.

"Daddy!" Clara squealed when she saw Callen.

"Hey, there's my little princess," Callen said and he laughed when Clara tried to climb onto the bed but couldn't and he couldn't bent down to pick her up because of the stitches. Luckily Jenny came into the room just when Clara was trying to climb onto the bed.

"Easy Clara," Jenny said and she picked Clara up and placed her on the bed.

Clara immediately flew into Callen's arms and Callen wrapped his arms around her.

"Missed you daddy."

"I missed you too sweetie," Callen said and he gave her a kiss.

"Daddy sick?" Clara said with a sad voice.

"Yes daddy is a little bit sick, but don't worry sweetie, daddy will be better soon."

"I make daddy better," Clara said and she gave Callen a kiss.

"Aw thank you Clara. Daddy's feeling better already."

Clara and Jenny stayed there until the end of the day before going home.

"Alright Clara, say goodnight to daddy," Jenny said.

"No mommy, I wanna stay here with daddy," Clara said.

"I know sweetie, but daddy needs his rest and so do you. I promise you can come see daddy again tomorrow."

"Okay, night daddy," Clara said and she gave Callen a kiss.

"Goodnight sweetie, be a good girl to mommy okay," Callen said.

"I will daddy."

"Goodnight honey," Jenny said and she gave Callen a kiss.

"Goodnight honey. Where are you going actually? Cus you can't go in the house right?"

"No we can't. I'm going to my sisters' house. She told me I could stay there."

"Alright that's fine. I'll see you tomorrow," Callen said and he gave her another kiss.

"See ya. And take it easy. Don't try to do too much already, listen to the doctors."

"I will do my best."

Jenny and Clara left the hospital and went to Julie's house. After dinner Jenny put Clara in the tub and then into bed.

"Mommy, why at Aunt Julie's house?"

"Cus we can't go to our house right now, but mommy's gonna stay here too."

"I want daddy here too."

"I know sweetie, but daddy's sick so he has to stay in the hospital for now. But I'm sure he can come home soon. Goodnight sweetie," Jenny said and she gave Clara a kiss.

"Night mommy."

Jenny shut down the light and closed the door and went back downstairs and sat down on the couch next to her sister.

"How are you doing Jen?" Julie asked.

"I'm okay. Just trying to stay calm for the baby's sake," Jenny said as she rubbed her stomach. "Even though I feel like screaming and crying on the inside."

"Everything will be alright Jen. G's strong. He'll be alright."

"I hope so. At least he's awake again so that's good. Now I hope he doesn't try to do too much already. He's really stubborn, especially when he needs to let his body heal. He can't stand to sit on the sidelines."

"Just let him spend time with Clara when he's off from work. He loves spending time with her and she can take his mind off of his work."

"Yeah he does love that and yeah maybe she can."

"What about your house?"

"It has a lot of bullet holes in it and I'm sure we can get that fixed, I'm just not sure if I still wanna live there. I love it there and the house has some memories for G but I'm just not sure if I still feel safe living there after this."

"How does G feel about that?"

"I don't know, I haven't talked to him about it."

They sat there for a little while talking before going to bed. Jenny slept in the same room as Clara. In the middle of the night she woke up when Clara started crying. She took her out of her bed and lay down with her in her bed.

"It's okay sweetie. Everything will be fine. When you wake up in the morning we'll go see daddy okay?' Jenny said.

"Okay mommy," Clara said and she snuggled into Jenny's arms and fell back asleep.

The next morning Jenny woke up and she looked next to her to see Clara still sleeping in her arms. She lay there for a little while before Clara woke up.

"Good morning Clara."

"Morning mommy."

"Did you have a good sleep?"

"Yes I did," Clara said and she grabbed her teddy and penguin and held them close to her. "Can we go see daddy?"

"In a little while, first breakfast and get dressed. But first mommy is gonna tickle you," Jenny said and she moved her hand to Clara's tummy and started tickling her and Clara started giggling.

"Mommy, no," Clara giggled. "Mommy, stop tickling."

Jenny stopped tickling and just gave her a lot of kisses.

"Mommy loves you," Jenny said.

"I love you too mommy."

They stay in bed a little longer just cuddling before going out to get some breakfast. After breakfast they got dressed and they went to the hospital.

"Morning daddy," Clara squealed when she walked into the room.

"Good morning sweetie," Callen said. "I'm glad to see you again, daddy missed you."

Jenny put Clara on the bed and Clara gave Callen a kiss and sat down next to him on the bed.

"Good morning honey," Callen said.

"Good morning sweetie," Jenny said and she gave Callen a kiss. "How are you feeling, honestly?"

"I'm doing better. Just a bit sore and a bit tired but doing better and the doctor said the wounds are healing nicely already. He said I could probably go him in a week."

"Okay that's good. Just take it easy, don't push yourself too much."

"I won't honey. I promise."

"Okay that's good. Will you be okay to look after Clara today? I have to go to work."

"Sure Clara can stay here with me. We'll have a good time together, won't we Clara?"

"Yes daddy, I wanna stay with you."

"Alright then. I'll see you later after work then. Call me if you need anything," Jenny said and she gave Callen a kiss. "Be good to daddy today sweetie, mommy will be back later. Here's her bag with her stuff in it."

"Will be fine honey and I'll call you if I need anything. Say hello from me to everyone at the office."

"Will do," Jenny said and she gave him another kiss and she wanted to walk out of the room but Callen stopped her and pulled her back.

"Wait a minute honey," Callen said and he bent over and kissed and rubbed her stomach. "Now you can go."

Jenny left the hospital and went to work. She had told Hetty she would be a little later today; luckily they didn't have any new pressing cases yet.

"How's Mr. Callen?" Hetty asked.

"He's doing better. He's eager to get out of the hospital," Jenny said.

"Well isn't he always. Just make sure he doesn't push himself to hard."

"I will Hetty."

….

Callen sat in the hospital bed together with Clara. Clara was sitting in his lap and she was coloring.

"What are you drawing sweetie?" Callen asked.

"Us. That's you and that's mommy and this is me," Clara said.

"And who is this here?" Callen said and he pointed to the drawing.

"That's little brother."

"That's really nice sweetie. It's really beautiful," Callen said and he gave Clara a kiss on her head.

A little later the nurse came in to check on Callen.

"Well hello, who's this little cutie here?" The nurse said and she looked at Clara.

"My name is Clara," Clara said. "I'm almost thwee."

"Hello Clara, nice to meet you. I'm Becky," Becky said and she shook Clara's hand.

"Is daddy better yet?"

"No not yet. Daddy has to stay here for a little while longer."

"I want daddy to come home."

"I know sweetie, but daddy has to get better first then he can go home. But daddy is doing very well and I'm sure daddy loves having you here with him."

"Oh yes daddy does very much," Callen said.

"Is there anything you need?"

"No we're good."

"Alright, I'll come back later to check on you. Bye Clara."

"Bye Becky."

Jenny had a pretty quiet day at work today and she went to the hospital after work. She walked into the room and saw Callen and Clara asleep on the bed together. Jenny decided to let them sleep for a little while so she just sat in the chair next to the bed.

"Hey honey," Callen said once he woke up.

"Hey sweetie," Jenny said and she walked over to the bed and gave him a kiss.

"How long have you been here?"

"Just about 15 minutes. You two looked so cute together."

"How was work today?"

"Fine, not too busy. They all asked how you were. How about you? Did you have a nice day with Clara?"

"Yes we did. The nurses really loved her."

"That's good. Listen honey, there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about," Jenny said as she sat down on the bed.

"What is it sweetie?"

"I've been thinking about what happened and, you know, you getting shot and our house being covered with a lot of bullet holes. I know you like living there and so do it, but I'm just not sure if I still wanna live there after what happened. I just don't know if I still feel safe there. I'm sorry."

"Hey it's okay honey. I've been thinking about it myself too."

"You have?"

"Yes I have. With everything that happened I'm not sure I would be okay with leaving you and Clara there."

"So you would be okay with it if we found another place to live?"

"Yes I would be. I just want you to live somewhere you feel safe and where I know you and Clara would be safe when I'm not around."

"That's good," Jenny said and she lay down on the bed next to Callen.

Callen had Jenny on one side and Clara on the other.

"I feel so lucky right now, lying here with my two beautiful girls," Callen said.

"I feel lucky too honey, with you and Clara and our little boy," Jenny said as she rubbed her stomach.

"Oh yeah our little boy too," Callen said and he placed his hand on top of Jenny's and they felt the baby move and smiled at each other.

"Oh yeah G, Kensi and Deeks know about us having a boy. Clara told them."

"She did?"

"Yeah, Deeks asked her if she was excited to become a big sister and she told them about little brother. But they said they wouldn't tell anyone else."

"Oh okay, well it's alright."

A little later Clara woke up from her nap.

"Hey mommy," Clara said.

"Hey sweetie, did you have a good time with daddy?"

"Yes I did."

"Why don't you show mommy the drawing you made?' Callen said.

Clara sat up and grabbed the drawing from the bedside table and showed it to Jenny.

"That's beautiful sweetie, is that us?"

"Yes it is."

"It's beautiful sweetie."

Jenny and Clara stayed for a little longer before they said goodbye to Callen and they went back to Julie's house.

"Mommy, why do we stay at Aunt Julie? I wanna go home," Clara said when Jenny was tucking her in.

"I know you wanna go home sweetie, but we can't."

"Why not mommy?"

Jenny tried to think of an answer to tell Clara, she could hardly tell her that someone shot at the house.

"Well, you know when you went with mommy to the office after daddy came home," Jenny said and Clara nodded. "The house was a little bit of a mess then and we have to clean that up first."

"I help clean up."

"That's sweet of you Clara, but you don't have to."

"Why not?"

Jenny took a deep sigh. Since she had turned two she wanted to know everything so at everything she asked questions. Jenny just decided to tell her as much as she could about what was really going on.

"Clara sweetie, something happened at the house when daddy got sick and because of that we can't go to the house right now and mommy and daddy are also talking about maybe moving to another house."

"Moving?"

"Yes sweetie, looking for another house to live in, somewhere else, leaving our old house. But if we do mommy and daddy will make sure you get a very nice bedroom there too."

"Mommy and daddy moving too?"

"Yes sweetie, mommy, daddy and you and your little brother too."

"Okay mommy."

"Goodnight Clara," Jenny said and she gave Clara a kiss.

"Night mommy."

…

Callen was lying in bed that evening, he hated lying in the hospital. He just wanted to be home with Jenny and Clara. He thought about what Jenny said today about moving. He didn't really want to leave the house, he loved it there. He had many memories in that place, but he knew that Jenny had a point. That is wasn't safe there anymore and it wasn't probably a bad idea to move and get a house that was a little bigger since they had another baby on the way. He grabbed his laptop and started looking for some houses. Around midnight he decided to try and get some sleep.

At 3am Callen woke up again and he had the feeling someone had just walked into his room. He turned towards the door and he saw a figure standing there in the dark.


	9. Chapter 9

Callen shifted in his bed as the figure walked closer to him. He tried to grab something of the bedside table to protect himself with, just in case, when he saw her face in the dimmed light.

"I'm sorry sir, I didn't mean to wake you. I just came to check on you," the nurse said.

"It's okay. I'm a light sleeper," Callen said as he relaxed again.

"Everything looks fine so you can go back to sleep," the nurse said and she left the room.

…..

A couple days later Callen was being released from the hospital. He still had to stay at home for 4 weeks before he could go to work. Jenny had a day off today so she and Clara went to pick him up.

"Clara, no running in the hallway," Jenny said as they stepped off the elevator.

"Wanna see daddy," Clara said.

"I know sweetie, but it's busy here so just slow down."

"Okay mommy."

Callen had just put his shirt and he sat down on the bed to put his shoes on when he heard Jenny's voice in the hallway. He walked into the hallway and saw Clara and Jenny walking up to him.

"Daddy!" Clara said when she saw Callen standing in the hallway and she ran up to him.

"Clara, what did mommy say about running in the hallway," Jenny said but Clara didn't listen.

"Hey there's my little girl," Callen said as he picked her up and he gave her a kiss. "Daddy's happy to see you again, but mommy's right. No running in the hallway."

"Sorry daddy."

"Hey honey," Jenny said and she gave Callen a kiss.

"Hey honey."

"Ready to go home?"

"Yes I am."

Callen grabbed his stuff and they went back to Julie's house. They could live in the pool house for as long as they didn't have a new house yet. Jenny had taken care of their stuff being moved to either the pool house or a storage facility. Clara sat down in her little chair and watched some TV. Callen and Jenny sat down on the couch together.

"Please tell me you didn't move all of this stuff by yourself," Callen said.

"No of course not. Sam, Matt, Jake, Julie and my dad helped," Jenny said.

"Good."

"I'm glad you're home again, I missed you here," Jenny said as she leaned against Callen and Callen put his arm around her.

"I missed you too." Callen put his hand on her stomach and he felt the baby move and he smiled at Jenny and he kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too."

They had a nice day together. Callen was glad to be home with his family again and Clara loved having him around again. She was really a daddy's girl.

"Come on Clara, time for bed," Jenny said.

"Daddy bring me to bed," Clara said.

"Alright," Callen said and he picked her up and he put her on top of his shoulders.

"G honey, be careful, you're stitches are still in there," Jenny said.

"I know Jen."

Callen carried her to her room and got her changed for bed and he put her in bed. Clara's room was currently the small extra room of the pool house, while Jenny and Callen's bed stood in the main room.

"Daddy, story please."

"Alright, let's just see where mommy put your books."

Callen found the books and let Clara pick a book and he read it to her.

"That was all, goodnight sweetie," Callen said and he gave her a kiss.

"Night daddy," Clara said and he walked towards the door and he shut down the light. "Daddy."

"Yeah sweetie," Callen said as he turned back into the room.

"Missed you daddy, glad you home."

"Daddy missed you too sweetie.

Callen walked back to the main room and sat down next to Jenny on the couch.

"Come here honey," Callen said and he pulled Jenny towards him and they cuddled together on the couch. "I'm glad to be here with you again, I missed cuddling with you like this."

"I missed this too and I'm glad you're alright. When Hetty told me you got shot I got so worried."

"I'm sorry honey. I get that this must have been hard for you."

"I'm just scared that one time it will be far worse."

"I know honey. I promise you that I will do my very best to stay away from bullets."

"Good," Jenny said and gave Callen a kiss.

"I've already been looking at some houses when I was in the hospital."

"Did you find something yet?"

"A couple that looked nice," Callen said and he grabbed his laptop and they looked at houses together.

"This one's nice honey, but isn't that a little bit expensive."

"No, I think we can afford that one. I don't know how much we still get for our old house."

"Yeah me neither, but the good thing is that it's already fixed."

"Okay, that's good. I'll call the realtor tomorrow to see what we still can get for our old house and I'll see how much we can afford."

"That's good. If we can afford this one I think it's worth a look. It looks really nice in the pictures."

"Yeah it does. It's nice of your sister to let us crash here."

"Well she wasn't using it much anyway. She said we could stay here for as long as we need."

"That's good."

They spend the rest of the evening sitting together on the couch, watching TV. Jenny already was in bed when Callen got in, but she wasn't asleep yet. He crawled close to her and he laid his head down on her stomach and gave it a kiss.

"I can't believe you're already 22 weeks, it seems like just yesterday that you told me," Callen said.

"I know, before we know it the baby will be here."

"Yes and I can't wait to hold our son in my arms."

"I know me neither."

"When's your next appointment?"

"Tuesday at 8am."

They lay like that for a little bit before going to sleep.

…..

That Monday Jenny had to go back to work.

"You'll be okay today with Clara?" Jenny asked.

"Honey, we'll be fine, don't worry. And if something's up I can always ask Julie to help me."

"Alright, just be careful. You still need to take you rest."

"I know, I'll take it easy."

"Okay good. Be good to daddy today okay Clara and take it easy with daddy."

"I will mommy," Clara said and Jenny gave her a kiss and left for work.

…

"How's G doing?" Sam asked when Jenny walked into the office.

"He's fine. I hope he takes it easy today with Clara."

"Well, we both know how G gets when he's sidelined."

"Oh yes all too well."

"If you need any help with anything just let me know."

"Thanks Sam," Jenny said and she walked upstairs to OPS. "Hey Eric, anything new?

"Just running down some leads for our open cases, nothing new."

"Okay."

They all had a pretty quiet day at work today. It was just before 6 when Jenny arrived at home.

"Mommy!" Clara said when she saw Jenny walk into the garden and she ran up to her.

"Hey sweetie," Jenny said as she picked Clara up and gave her a kiss. "Did you have fun today?"

"Yes I did. I played with Katie and Amy."

"That's nice. Have you been a sweet girl to daddy today?"

"Yes, I helped daddy make a sandwich and daddy and I watched TV."

"That's nice," Jenny said and she put Clara back down on the ground and Clara went back to playing. "Hey honey." Jenny gave Callen a kiss.

"Hey honey."

"How was your day today? Did you take it easy?"

"My day was fine and yes I took it easy."

"Good."

"How was yours?"

"Fine, not too bad," Jenny said as she sat down in one of the chairs next to Callen and Julie and she watched the girls play.

"Katie and Amy really love her," Julie said.

"Clara likes spending time with Katie and Amy too. She loves her cousins."

"Yeah and in a few months they have another cousin. You guys already know what you're having?"

"Yes we know, but we're not telling anyone yet."

"Okay that's fine. I wonder if it's another girl or that it'll be a boy this time," Julie said and Jenny looked at Callen and smiled.

"Well, I think I better get started on dinner," Jenny said.

"Julie and I were talking about ordering in, maybe pizza," Callen said.

"Hmmm yeah, pizza sounds nice."

20 minutes later the pizzas were delivered and they sat down to eat. Callen had a pepperoni pizza, Clara had a small kids' margherita pizza and Jenny had an extra big Thai Chicken pizza. Callen watched her as she ate the pizza and he couldn't believe that it actually tasted good.

"What?" Jenny asked when she saw Callen looking at her.

"Does that really taste good?"

"Yeah, it's delicious. You want a bite?"

"No, thank. I've got my own pizza."

They finished with their pizzas and the kids went to play again while Julie and Jenny cleaned up. They were in the kitchen cleaning when they heard a scream and crying coming from the garden. They got out as quickly as possible. Callen saw what happened and he quickly made his way towards Clara.

"Hey sweetie, it's okay," Callen said.

"What happened?" Jenny asked.

"Clara was running and she fell."

"Let me see Clara."

Jenny went back inside and grabbed a cloth and wetted it and went back outside to clean Clara's wound.

"There's some dirt in it I think. Think we have to clean it up inside," Jenny said.

Callen picked her up and walked after Jenny towards the pool house and he put her on the counter with her legs in the sink, she was still crying.

"I knew it hurts sweetie, I know," Callen said.

A few moments later Jenny walked out of the bathroom with the some iodine. Jenny rinsed her wound and put some iodine on it to clean it out, causing Clara to cry even louder.

"I know it hurts sweetie, but mommy has to do this to get it clean." A little later it was all clean and Jenny dried her off and put a bandage on her wound. "All done sweetie."

"It's okay Clara, come here," Callen said and he picked her up and sat down on the couch with her. "Wanna watch a movie sweetie?" Clara nodded and Callen picked her favorite movie, happy feet. Callen wiped away her tears and gave her a kiss on her head. Clara sat silently on Callen's lap, watching the TV.

"Is she okay?" Julie asked as she walked into the pool house.

"Yeah she's fine," Jenny said.

By the time the movie had ended Clara had already fallen asleep. Callen stood up and placed her in her bed after getting her PJ's on.

"It felt so bad hearing her cry like that," Callen said as he walked back to the couch.

"Yeah I know, it's heartbreaking. Oh yeah did you call for the house today?"

"Yes I did. The realtor is coming over on Thursday to look at our old house and already checked and we can afford that house that we saw."

"That's good. Maybe we should make an appointment then for viewing."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, it looked nice and viewing doesn't mean buying. We can decide that afterwards."

"Alright, I'll call them tomorrow."

The next morning Jenny had another doctor's appointment. Callen and Clara went with her.

"So how are we doing?" The doctor asked.

"We're doing fine. Just a bit tired sometimes and my feet and back hurt and of course those lovely hormones, but other than that I'm doing fine," Jenny said.

"Good to hear. Well let's go see what the little baby is up too."

The baby was doing fine. He was growing nice and big and Jenny was doing fine too, all her test results were normal and so were her vitals. Jenny dropped Callen and Jenny off at home before going to work.

"Bye my little baby," Callen said to Jenny's stomach and he gave it kisses.

"Honey, I'm gonna be late. I have to go."

"I know, I know," Callen said and he got up and gave Jenny a kiss. "I'll see you later."

…

"How was the appointment?" Nell asked as Jenny walked into OPS.

"It was good. Everything is going good so far."

"That's good to hear. May I?"

"Sure," Jenny said and Nell touched her stomach and she felt the baby move.

"Wow that feels weird."

"Yeah it does, but also wonderful."

"Sorry to interrupt but we have a new case," Eric said and he went out to whistle the other agents up.

Since Callen was on leave Sam was temporarily team leader. They also got a temporarily new agent to fill in for Callen for the time being, Sam however did not like him. He wanted Callen back.

"What do we have?" Sam asked as they walked into OPS.

"Commander John Rollins is been missing as of 8am this morning. He didn't show up for work this morning so they started to look for him but they couldn't get a hold of him and at 8.30 they received this email," Eric said as he put the email up on the screen.

The people that took him threatened to kill him if they didn't get want they wanted, which was some sensitive information Rollins was working on.

"We can't let them get that information Mr. Hanna," Hetty said.

"Is there any clue where they would have taken him?" Sam asked.

"Not so far. He left around 6pm last night and we're looking into where he's been since then," Jenny said.

"Does he have any next of kin?"

"He has a brother living in Inglewood," Eric said.

"Kensi, Deeks, you go speak to the brother. We'll check out his apartment," Sam said and they left.

Jenny, Nell and Eric went to look for his last whereabouts and what information Rollins was working on.

After a while Jenny and Eric found his credit card and cell phone activities from 6pm till 8am and they were making a timeline.

"Alright, let's see what do we have here. I've got a payment at 6.15 at a gas station," Jenny said.

"He made a call on his cell phone at 6.30," Eric said.

A little later they had the timeline complete. His last known activities were at 0.15am. They made a route on the map from the time he left his work till his last known activities. His last known activity was at his house. Eric pulled the camera footage up for his apartment and he got the plates of his car.

"So Rollins did leave his house to go to work at 7.30am, so something must have happened on the way over," Jenny said.

"Putting the plates in kaleidoscope, maybe we can find the car," Eric said.

"Have you found anything Nell?"

"It looks like Rollins was working on getting Intel for a new mission in Colombia. He's got information on a drug cartel that was transporting drugs to a local cartel her in LA," Nell said.

"Anything on the local cartel?"

"Yeah, he's got some information that suggests it's not only a drug cartel but that they're also trafficking military grade weapons."

"Any ID on the people in the cartel or where they might be at?"

"No, nothing on that."

"Keep digging, see what you can find about this local cartel. Maybe they have Rollins."

"Hey Sam, what's up?" Eric said as he answered the phone.

"There was no sign of any struggle at his apartment. Everything looked clean so they haven't been there to search for something. We're heading back to the office," Sam said and he hung up.

A little later they had found out where Rollins was last spotted and Eric pulled up the camera feed for that location. They saw Rollins' car pulling up and stopping next to some other car. They all got out and they could see their faces on camera so Eric ran a facial reg.

"Looks like he knows them," Deeks said.

They saw Rollins handing them something before he was pushed into the car and they drove off.

"Got ID's on the mystery men Eric?" Sam asked.

"Coming up," Eric said as he put the pictures on the screen. "Oh boy."

"All Colombian nationals and all on the most-wanted list for arms dealing," Sam said.

"Not good," Deeks said.

"But why was he meeting with them in the first place?" Kensi asked.

"Maybe he crossed over to the other side," the new guy said.

"Why would he betray his country to a drug cartel?"

"Money comes to mind," Deeks said.

"They all took an oath, he wouldn't just betray his country like that," Sam spat out.

"It looks like he did."

"He's in the Navy. He took an oath!" Sam yelled at Deeks.

"Okay Sam, take it easy," Kensi said. "We'll get to the bottom of this."

"Eric, can you track the car that drove off?" Sam asked after he cooled down.

"Kaleidoscope is already looking for it," Eric said.

"I may have something," Jenny said.

"What do you have Mrs. Callen?" Hetty asked.

"I was looking at his phone records and bank statement from before last night and it looks like he's been making some money on the side somewhere. A couple days ago 10.000 dollars was deposited into his account."

"Can you find out where it came from?" Sam asked.

"It came from an anonymous account in the Cayman's."

"So no trace there," Kensi said.

"What about his phone records?"

"Over the last week he made several calls to this number. It's a burner phone, but I was able to get to cell tower it used and that's in East LA."

"Bad part of East LA," Deeks said.

"Do any of the men that took Rollins have and address there?" Sam asked.

Eric typed something on his tablet. "Yes they have a house there."

"Pull up cameras for that house Mr. Beale," Hetty said.

"There aren't any in a 5 mile radius."

"What about the car?" Sam asked.

"Kaleidoscope hasn't spotted it yet."

"Hold on, we just got another email," Nell said as she put the email up on the screen.

"They are giving us 2 hours to get the information to them otherwise Rollins is dead," Kensi said.

"Mr. Beale, find out where this email came from," Hetty said.

About an hour later they had found out where Rollins was. They went to the armory to gear up and they left. They stormed the place and shot some people that were shooting back at them. They found Rollins. They tied up the cartel members who were still alive and sat them down on a chair. Sam took Rollins to a different room.

"Sit down," Sam said.

"What's going on? I thought you were here to rescue me," Rollins said.

"We were, but I have some questions for you. Why did you meet up with these guys just before they took you here? Where did those 10.000 dollars come from?" Rollins kept quiet. "Tell me! From where I'm standing it looks like you were in with these guys."

"I'm not in with these guys!"

"Then tell me, where did those 10.000 dollars came from?"

"A friend gave it back to me."

"A friend? Then why did it come through an anonymous account in the Cayman's. You better start telling the truth, you're just digging a deeper hole for yourself."

"Alright, I was helping them."

"You're in the Navy! You took an oath! And then you get involved with these people!" Sam lost it.

"The Navy owed me! They took away my family, my life!"

"What do you mean took away your family? You decided to join the Navy."

"My wife left me because I was always working with the Navy and being deployed too."

"So you decided to get back at them for deploying you?"

"Yes, they are the reason why my wife left."

"You could've just left the Navy to get her back, but you decided to get involved with these people to get back at them. You're looking at a lot of jail time."

They took them all into custody and they found out where the military grade weapons where at. They got enough evidence to put them away. But they were looking for more information to also put the cartel in Colombia away so they handed them over to the Navy so they could interrogate them and find out what they needed about that drug cartel in Colombia.

"I'd say that was a job well done," Hetty said once they were back in the office. "You can finish your paperwork and go home."

It was just past 5.30pm when Jenny walked into the house.

"Hey honey," Callen said as she saw Jenny walking in.

"Hey baby," Jenny said and she gave Callen a kiss. "How was your day?"

"Good, quiet. How was yours?"

"Rough, we got a case and it turned out that a Navy Commander had crossed over to the other side so Sam was kinda pissed about that."

"Yeah I can imagine. Did you get him?"

"Yeah we did and the cartel and probably also the cartel in Colombia."

"Well, that's a good day's work. How's the new guy?"

"Getting on Sam's nerves most of the time, but he's a good agent. Not a good as you but still capable to work with this team for the time being. But I'm sure Sam will be glad when you're back."

"That makes two of us. I hate sitting at home."

"I know baby," Jenny said as she sat down on his lap. "But you have to take your rest, allow your body to heal. I'm not letting you go back before the doctor clears you."

"I feel fine, I just wanna go back to the office."

"G honey, the stitches are still in, you might pull something. You will stay here until those 4 weeks are up and then you're gonna get checked out by the doctor before you can come back."

"Yes ma'am," Callen said with a smirk.

"Oh you," Jenny said and Callen pulled her towards him for a kiss.

Callen couldn't sleep that night so he went outside to get some fresh air. He just sat by the pool thinking about everything. He wanted to go back to work so badly but he knew Jenny was right, he had to let his body heal first. But he hated sitting on the sidelines. He was never good at that. But at least now he had something to keep him occupied during the day, Clara.

Around 3am Jenny woke up and she noticed that Callen wasn't in bed anymore.

"G," Jenny called but there was no answer.

She wanted to get out of bed to go look for him but she was pretty sure she felt the earth shake. It was first a small shock but then it was a heavier shock. Jenny got up and she went to get Clara. Clara was already crying in her bed.

"Mommy, what going on?" Clara said.

"It's alright sweetie, it's just an earthquake," Jenny said as she picked Clara up.

Callen had felt it too and he quickly made his way back to the pool house to get Jenny and Clara. Jenny walked towards the door of Clara's room but just as she reached it a closet fell over. Jenny managed to get Clara away from the closet but the closet fell on her legs and she couldn't get out from underneath it.


	10. Chapter 10

Callen ran into the house, while the earth was still shaking.

"Jenny!" Callen said when he didn't see Jenny anywhere and his heart jump up to his throat.

"In here!" Jenny said.

Callen looked in the direction the sound was coming from and he saw the closet lying on the ground.

"Oh my god Jenny!" Callen yelled as he ran towards Clara's room and he saw Jenny under the closet and Clara standing just beside it. "Are you okay honey?"

"I'm fine, it's just my ankle that hurts. Just get Clara out of here," Jenny said.

"No, I'm not leaving you here. Let me just get that closet off of you."

"No, get Clara out first."

"Jenny!" Julie called as she walked into the house.

Callen picked Clara up and handed her to Julie.

"Could you take Clara outside? I'll be right there with Jenny," Callen said.

"Is Jenny okay?"

"She hurt her foot so she can't walk. Just take Clara, I'll be right there."

Julie walked outside with Clara and Callen walked back to Jenny.

"It's okay honey. I'm gonna get you out," Callen said and he tried to pull the closet up but he didn't have that much strength yet.

"Honey careful, don't pull your stitches," Jenny said worried about Callen.

"I don't care, I have to get you out of here."

Callen tried again and he put all the strength that he had into it and he felt the wounds pulling at bit but he didn't care. He managed to lift the closet up far enough for Jenny to get out from underneath it. Callen put the closet back down and he walked up to Jenny.

"Are you okay honey? Is the baby okay?" Callen said, his voice full of worry.

"The closet just fell on my legs, the baby is fine."

"Come on let's get you out of here. Can you stand?"

"I'll try," Jenny said and Callen helped her up and Jenny tried to walked but her ankle hurt too much.

Callen supported her and walked outside with her.

"You okay Jenny?"Julie asked.

"I'm fine," Jenny said.

"Daddy what happened?" Clara asked.

"It's okay sweetie," Callen said and he grabbed Clara from Julie. "It's just an earthquake sweetie."

"Is mommy okay?"

"Mommy is fine sweetie," Jenny said.

A little later the earth stopped shaking and they all went back inside to check the damage. Luckily there wasn't much destroyed by the earthquake just some things out of their place. Jenny was still hobbling around the house.

"Come on honey, let's get you checked over," Callen said.

"It's fine. It'll pass."

"No arguing honey. We're going to the hospital. Just to make sure everything is alright with your ankle and our baby," Callen said leaving no room for argument.

"Alright then, fine. But I'm fine and the baby is fine too, I just felt him move."

"Well better safe than sorry."

Callen got Clara in the car and he drove to the hospital. Since there was an earthquake it was pretty busy in the ER. After about an hour they were seen by a doctor. Luckily Jenny's foot wasn't broken, it was just sprained and the nurse put a bandage around it.

"Could you also check if the baby is alright?" Callen asked.

"Did the closet fall on her stomach too?" The doctor asked.

"No, just on my feet. We just wanna make sure," Jenny said.

"Alright then," the doctor said and he got the ultrasound machine and checked the baby.

"Daddy, is everything okay with mommy and little brother?" Clara asked.

"I'm sure everything is fine sweetie," Callen said.

"The baby is doing absolutely fine. The heart rate is normal and there's no sign of blood in the uterus."

Callen let out a sign he didn't even realize he was holding.

"See honey, I told you everything was fine," Jenny said.

"I just wanted to make sure," Callen said and he gave Jenny a kiss.

"Well everything is alright here," the doctor said and he looked at Callen. "Excuse me sir, are you okay? Were you hurt too?"

"Me, no I'm fine. Why?"

"Well there's a blood stain on your shirt. May I just check?"

"Damn it, it's probably one of my stitches I pulled when I moved the closet off of her," Callen said and Jenny moved off from the bed so Callen could lie down. Callen handed Clara to Jenny before he lay down.

The doctor pulled up his shirt and saw that one of the wounds was open again.

"I'm gonna have to stitch this back up. May I ask what happened?"

"I got shot," Callen said and the doctor looked at him. "Wrong place, wrong time."

"Oh okay. Well it doesn't look infected so I'm just gonna clean it out and stitch it back up."

"Mommy, is daddy okay?" Clara asked.

"Daddy's fine sweetie. Don't you worry," Jenny said.

A little later Callen was patched up as well and they got a crutch for Jenny to use for at least one week. By the time they had gotten home it was 5.30am and Clara had fallen asleep in her car seat. Callen carried her inside and placed her back in her bed and he and Jenny got into bed as well to catch some sleep.

"Thank you for pulling me out earlier," Jenny said as she snuggled into Callen's chest and Callen placed his hand on her stomach and his other arm around her.

"No problem honey. I couldn't just leave you there," Callen said as he placed a kiss on her head.

"Where were you actually when the earthquake happened?"

"I was outside. I couldn't sleep so I just went to get some fresh air."

"Oh okay. I woke up just before the earthquake and I noticed you weren't in bed anymore. Is everything's okay?" Jenny said as she lifted her head up.

"Positive, don't worry honey."

"Okay," Jenny said and she gave Callen a kiss. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight honey."

They managed to get a couple hours of sleep until Clara woke up at 8.30am and jumped into their bed.

"Morning, mommy, daddy," Clara said.

"Morning sweetie," Callen said. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes I did daddy."

"Good to hear."

Jenny grabbed her phone and called Hetty to let her know what happened last night and Hetty told her she could stay at home today. She hung up the phone and looked over at Callen and Clara. Callen had her pinned down on the bed and was giving her kisses, causing Clara to giggle.

"Daddy stop, no more kisses," Clara giggled.

"No more kisses? How about tickles then?" Callen said and he started tickling her, which made Clara giggle even more.

"Daddy, stop."

"Is daddy teasing you with tickles?" Jenny said.

"Yes mommy," Clara giggled.

"Should mommy stop daddy?"

"Yes mommy."

Jenny tickled her hand down Callen's spine and then she smacked his butt and Callen stopped tickling Clara.

"That's not fair mommy," Callen said.

"Too bad daddy," Jenny said in a play like voice and she stuck her tongue out at Callen.

"Daddy, can I have waffles for breakfast?"

"Sure. You want to help me make them?"

"Yes, daddy," Clara said and she started jumping up and down on the bed.

"Alright, but first you have to get dressed," Callen said and before he had even finished his sentence Clara was already on her way to her room to get dressed.

Jenny and Callen lay there in the bed laughing.

"She's such a sweet little girl," Jenny said.

"Yes that she is. And we're gonna have a sweet little boy too," Callen said and he kissed her stomach.

"I just love it when you do that."

"Do what? You mean this?" Callen said and he gave her stomach kisses.

"Yes, it's so sweet when you do that."

"And I like doing it, since it's our little baby in there," Callen said and he rubbed her stomach and he felt the baby moved and smiled. "I just love feeling our little boy move inside of you."

Callen got back up and placed a kiss on Jenny's lips. Jenny locked her arms behind his neck and kissed him back.

"Daddy, I'm all dressed. Can we make waffles now?" Clara said and Callen stopped kissing Jenny.

"Of course sweetie," Callen said and he looked at Clara who was dressed in a cute little dress. "Come on sweetie, let's go make some waffles." Callen grabbed a shirt and some pants and put them on and followed Clara to the kitchen.

He pulled up a chair for Clara and together they made waffles. Jenny watched from the bed and she realized how luckily she was to have them in her life. Clara was really the sweetest girl she'd ever seen and she loved her daddy very much. It was so nice to see Callen and Clara together. She looked down and rubbed her stomach and she hoped that Callen would enjoy spending time with his baby boy just as much as he did with Clara and that Clara would also be a sweet sister to him.

A little later Jenny got out of bed too and put some clothes on and she hobbled a bit towards the kitchen.

"Hmm, that's smells really great," Jenny said.

"Almost done, mommy."

"Good to hear. Wanna help mommy set the table?"

"Yes," Clara said and Jenny grabbed the plates and Clara carried them over to the table.

A little later the waffles were done and they sat down to eat. Clara wanted some powdered sugar on her waffle. Jenny put it on and cut her waffle into pieces and gave her some juice. Callen put Jam and bananas on it and Jenny put jam, whipped cream and strawberries on it. Clara just ate the one waffle, Callen ate three and Jenny ate five.

"Hungry honey?" Callen asked.

"Yes, but I'm eating for two you know."

"Yes, I know."

"Mommy, can I go and color?"

"Of course sweetie," Jenny said and Clara got off the chair and walked to her play corner.

Callen and Jenny cleaned up and they enjoyed the rest of the day together.

The next day they went back to their house to get it appraised. The house looked good after they patched it up. He said that they could get a good prize for it. They went over to the realtor's office to put it on the market. After that they went over to the house they saw on the internet for a viewing.

It was a house in Pacific Palisade. They drove up to the house and looked around the neighborhood. It was a quiet and peaceful neighborhood. They pulled up in front of the house and they saw a 2 story house with a driveway and a front garden, which was surrounded by a small fence.

After meeting with the realtor they walked into the house. The house had a nice spacious hallway. Right in front of the door were the stairs, next to the stairs was the continuation of the hallway where the bathroom and coat closet were. To the right of the front door was the living room. The floors were hardwood, just like they had in their old house. They walked in and saw a very nice living room with a fireplace. They was enough room for Clara's play corner and for a play pen for the new baby.

They walked through the living room and to the left of the living room and the end of the house was the kitchen. It was a very nice roomy kitchen with an island in the middle. The kitchen looked very nice. All the cupboards and drawers had a light yellow front with silver handles. Left of the kitchen was the dining room, which could be separated with two doors. They walked out to the garden. It was very well kept with a lawn. There was plenty of room for Clara's toys and for the pool and also for a hoop for Callen to play basketball.

So far they really liked what they saw. They could definitely imagine living here. They walked back inside and went upstairs. It was a long hallway from the front to the back of the house. Right in front of the stairs was the bathroom. It had ivory, with print tiles on the floor and the walls. There was a tub and a separate shower and also a toilet. There were two sinks and above that were cupboards with mirrors. The house had three bedrooms, two bedrooms at the front of the house and one bedroom and the back of the house. Callen and Jenny thought that the two front bedrooms would be great for the kids and they would have the back bedroom, which was the more spacious one. The upstairs floor was covered with light yellow carpet.

Callen and Jenny really liked the house. The asked the realtor some questions about the house and the neighborhood. The realtor said that this was a very kid-friendly neighborhood, which Callen and Jenny were looking for. And this location was only like a 15 minutes drive to the office.

"Could we have a moment to talk?" Jenny said once the realtor asked if they were interested in the house.

"Sure, go ahead."

"What did you think of the house honey?"

"I think it looks really good. It's roomy and there's enough room for Clara's toys, inside and outside. I can totally picture us living here," Callen said.

"Yeah me too. And it's in a nice neighborhood, close to a school and also some parks where the kids can play. I think this would be a good house for us and the kids."

"Yeah I think so too."

"So do you think we should buy it or should we look at some other houses first?"

"I really like this house so I think we should buy it."

"I agree. But we have to ask when we can move in. I would like to have everything done before the baby comes."

"Yes, that would be great."

"Excuse me sir, if we decide to buy it, how soon can we move in?"

"You can move in right away," the realtor said.

"That's great," Callen said and he looked at Jenny and Jenny nodded. "Alright we'll take it."

"Great, if you like to follow me back to the office we'll get the paperwork sorted out."

They went to the realtor's office and signed the paperwork and got the key and they drove back to their place.

"How did it go?" Julie asked once they were back.

"Very well," Jenny said and she dangled the keys.

"You bought it?"

"Yep we did, it was very beautiful and the good thing is that we can move in right away."

"That's great. Let me know if you need some help with something."

"Will do," Jenny said and she and Callen walked back to the pool house and looked at Clara peacefully asleep in her bed.

"We have a new house," Callen said as he put her arms around her waist.

"Yes we do," Jenny said and she gave Callen a kiss. "Our own place. I'm sure Clara's gonna love it there."

Jenny and Callen sat down at the dinner table to look over the things they needed to do before they could move in. They needed to get some new wallpaper or paint for Clara's room and also for the baby's room, furniture for the baby's room and new flooring for the bedrooms. The rest was good in the house; they could always change that later. A little later Clara woke up from her nap.

"Mommy, daddy!" Clara said as he came out of her room and she ran up to them.

"Hey sweetie," Callen said and he picked her up and placed her on his lap and gave her a kiss. "Did you have a nice nap?"

"Yes I did."

"Good to hear. Listen, mommy and daddy bought a new house today and we wanted to go look for some new stuff for the house and also for your room this weekend. Wanna come with us?"

"Yes," Clara said jumping up and down on his lap.

"Alright then."

They had a quiet rest of the day.

That Saturday they went to the store to get some new wallpaper and flooring. They first went over to the kids section.

"Alright Clara, you can pick out something that you like," Callen said as they walked through the aisles.

Clara looked up from the stroller to all the wallpapers they had.

"Daddy, I want that one," Clara said and she pointed to one of the wallpapers.

"This one?"

"Yes, that one daddy. I like that one."

"Alright then," Callen said and he put down the number of the wallpaper for later.

It was light pink wallpaper with flowers and butterflies. They looked further for wallpaper for the baby's room and they picked out ocean blue wallpaper with a band of sea animals. For their room they didn't need new wallpaper. Their walls looked good and so did there flooring.

They walked over to the carpets and picked out a blue carpet for the baby's room and Clara wanted a light pink carpet that matched her wallpaper. They got everything and went to place the order. It would be delivered in a week. Next they went to the baby shop to buy stuff for the baby's room. They got everything they needed before they headed home.

….

That Monday Jenny went back to work. Callen still had 2 ½ weeks off to recuperate.

"What happened to you?" Kensi asked as Jenny walked in with a crutch.

"I hurt my foot during the earthquake. It's nothing. It's just a little sprained, that's all," Jenny said.

"Ah okay, how's Callen?"

"Good, eager to come back. But the good thing is we bought a new house."

"Really? That's good. Where?" Sam intervened.

"Pacific Palisades. It's a beautiful house, doesn't need much work, just the kids' bedrooms."

"When can you move in?" Kensi said.

"Right now, we already have the key, just gotta get everything ready."

"Just say when and we'll come and help you," Sam said.

"Thanks. The wallpapers and carpets will be delivered next week so we need to rip the old floor out, but both G and I can't do it at the moment so we were kinda hoping you that you would help with that."

"Of course, when would you like?" Deeks said.

"Uhm, this Saturday I think."

"We'll be there," Sam said and Jenny gave them the address.

"Did I just hear correctly Mrs. Callen? Have you and Mr. Callen bought a new house?" Hetty said as Jenny wanted to walk upstairs.

"Yes, we did. A very nice house."

"Very good."

They had a pretty quiet day. It was just past 5 was Jenny walked into the house.

"Hey honey," Jenny said and she gave Callen a kiss.

"Hey baby."

"Mommy!" Clara said as she came out of her room and she ran up to her.

"Hey sweetie," Jenny said as she picked Clara up. "Did you have a good day with daddy?"

"Yes I did. Daddy and I went to the park and I went on the swing, the slide and also played in the sandbox."

"That's good sweetie."

Clara went back to playing and Jenny got started on dinner. She was making pasta tonight. She was stirring the sauce when Callen walked up behind her and slid his arms around her, his hands resting on her stomach.

"I missed you today," Callen said and he placed a kiss in her neck.

"I missed you too sweetie."

"I love you so much," Callen said with his voice full of passion.

"I love you too," Jenny said in the same tone and she turned her head around and saw the looked of love is his eyes and she gave him a kiss.

They had a nice dinner and after Clara was in bed Callen and Jenny already packed up a few things.

Tuesday and Wednesday were rough days at work. They got a case that was hard to solve and it took them a long time to get a lead. Jenny was even temped to call Callen for his advice, but she trusted Sam's expertise. Tuesday it was 10pm when Jenny went home and she started at 8am the next day. Callen was worried that she was working too much but he also knew the demands this job sometimes asked of them.

Finally by 1pm Wednesday they had a lead. It took them a while to catch the ones they were after, but by 7pm they were in custody and the nuclear weapons were safe.

When Jenny got home Clara was already in bed and Jenny let herself fall down on the couch with a grunt.

"Rough day?" Callen said.

"Yeah, but we finally managed to get them and the weapons."

"Good to hear."

Callen picked up her legs and swung them over his lap and he started massaging her feet.

"Oh G that feels good," Jenny moaned.

"I know you like that and I don't mind doing it."

Callen massaged her feet for about 30 minutes. They had a quiet evening, just the two of them sitting on the couch together watching some TV.

Around 10.30pm they both went to bed. Jenny didn't use her pregnancy pillow tonight. She just used Callen as and pillow and Callen didn't mind. He was happy to have her in his arms and have her lying on his chest. Callen watched her fall asleep and a little later he fell asleep too.

At 2.30am Callen woke up and he had a feeling that something was wrong. His gut told him that there was something wrong but he just couldn't put his finger on it. He had learned to listen to the skills he had picked up as an agent and he always trusted them. He carefully looked around the house, but he didn't see anything. He got out of bed and went to check on Clara, but everything was alright there too. Still he couldn't shake off this feeling.


	11. Chapter 11

Everything was fine inside so he decided to go check outside. He pulled some pants and shirt on. He also put his shoes on. He grabbed his gun from the safe and carefully looked through the window. He didn't see anything suspicious so he quietly opened the door. He looked around the garden and when he didn't see anything he stepped outside. Gun ready, he cleared the backyard. It was all clear, but he still had a bad feeling. So he decided to walk out to the front of the house. He stayed close to the wall of the house and he carefully peaked around the corner. It was clear. He walked closer to the front door and saw that it was slightly opened. He also saw that one of the door windows had been smashed. He raised his gun and walked inside. He cleared the downstairs floor and went upstairs. He got that it must seem weird, him walking into his sister-in-law's house in the middle of the night, but he wanted to make sure that they were okay. When he got to the top of the stairs he scanned the hallway, no one was there. He walked around the hallway and saw the door of the master bedroom open and he thought he saw a shadow in the moonlight. He quietly walked towards the bedroom and when he was about 15 feet away from the door he saw a man stepping out of the room.

"Federal agent. Hold it right there," Callen said as he aimed his gun at him.

The man stood dead in his tracks, staring down at Callen.

"Drop the bag and raise your hands."

The man motioned to put the bag down, but instead of putting the back down he threw it towards Callen and made a run for it. Callen managed to duck the bag and ran after the burglar. The burglar got downstairs via the stairs in the kitchen and ran towards the front door. When Callen got downstairs he had to duck a bullet.

"Freeze! Federal agent!"

The burglar made it out of the front door but Callen was hot on his heels. He reached the gate but he stopped because he had to climb over it and he didn't have the time with a federal agent on his heels. He turned around and fired back at Callen. Callen ducked behind the car and shot back at him, hitting him in his arm. The man dropped the gun. Callen cleared him of his gun and tied him up. He walked back to the backyard and he saw Jenny in the door opening with her gun ready.

"What the hell is going on G?" Jenny asked in a harsh tone.

"I caught this man breaking into your sister's house." Callen sat him down in one of the chairs in the garden. "I had this bad feeling so I decided to look around and I saw the front door open. So I went in to take a peek and then I saw him coming out of the master bedroom."

"Are Julie and the kids okay?" Jenny asked concerned. Matt wasn't there, he was at the Navy base.

"I think so, was too busy chasing him to check."

"Keep an eye on Clara," Jenny said and she ran into the house as quickly as her sprained ankle would let her.

Just as she was walking in Julie came down the stairs.

"Jules, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. What is going on?"

"G caught someone breaking into your house."

"Oh my god. I gotta go check on the kids." Julie ran back upstairs and checked on the kids. She let out a sigh when all the kids were peacefully sleeping in their beds. She went back downstairs. "The kids are okay."

"Thank god."

"Did he take anything?"

"G was carrying a bag so I'm guessing that contains what the burglar took from you."

"Where is he now?"

"He's in the backyard. G shot him in his arm."

"Okay. If Matt was here, he would have beaten the crap out of him."

"I'm sure G's close to that too. You can go back to bed if you want, I'm sure G can handle it from here."

"Thanks, but I probably wouldn't be able to sleep after this. So I'm gonna clean up the glass in the hallway."

"Alright, if you need us, we're just a knock away."

"Thanks."

Jenny went back to Callen.

"I've already called the cops, they should be here soon," Callen said.

"What were you doing in this house?" Jenny asked but the burglar kept quiet.

"Answer the lady's question!"

"This looked like a nice expensive house, I thought these people must have some nice stuff lying around so I went to take a peek. If I had known there would be federal agents here I wouldn't have done it."

"You're lucky that all he did was shooting you in your shoulder," Jenny said with a smirk.

A little later the cops came and took him into custody. They also took Jenny's, Callen's and Julie's statement. After the cops were gone and Callen had handed Julie her stuff back they went to bed.

"Well I guess your agent skills came in handy here," Jenny said as they were getting into bed.

"Yeah I guess so."

A Little later they fell back asleep again.

…

That weekend the team got together at Callen and Jenny's new house and they started ripping out the floors in the kids' room. Clara stayed at Julie's house. The team made sure that Callen and Jenny didn't do too much, Callen because of his injuries and Jenny because she was pregnant. About 2 hours later the floors were ripped out and they sat down to have some lunch. Jenny made sandwiches and fresh orange juice for everyone. After they were done the delivered the carpets and wallpaper for the kids' room. Jenny showed them to the room while the others went back to Julie's house with a rental van to pick up their furniture.

Jenny offered the men something to drink while they got started with the walls in Clara's room.

The others loaded the van full with furniture and boxes and drove back to the house. They had to drive back and forth 5 times before everything was moved from the pool house and the storage facility. By the time everything was moved into their new house, the kids' rooms were done. Callen and Jenny told them were they wanted everything to be placed. They felt bad that they couldn't help them out with the lifting. It was just after 5 when they were done placing the furniture in their right spots. There were however still a lot of boxes that needed to be unpacked, but Callen and Jenny could do that later. Callen and Sam went to return the van and they picked up Clara on their way back. They had brought Callen's car over earlier and Callen now drove Jenny's car back to their new house.

"Daddy, is this our new house?" Clara asked as they pulled into the driveway.

"Yes it is sweetie."

Callen parked the car and let Clara out of her seat. Clara ran up to the front door but she couldn't reach the handle yet. Callen opened the door for her and she ran inside. Jenny had handed everyone a beer and they were relaxing in the backyard.

"Mommy!" Clara said as she saw Jenny.

"Hey sweetie," Jenny said as she picked her up. "Do you like the new house?"

"I do mommy."

"Do you wanna see your room?"

"Yes mommy!" Clara cheered.

Callen handed Sam a beer and he sat down with the others while Callen and Jenny took Clara upstairs to her room. Jenny put Clara down just in front of her room.

"This is your room sweetie," Jenny told her as she opened the door.

Clara walked in and looked around her room. They had managed to unpack Clara's stuff already so her room was completely finished. Callen and Jenny watched as Clara walked around the room and a smile had spread across her face. She saw her stuffed animals sitting on the ground in the corner and some pillows were spread across the floor. She walked up to it and sat down in between her stuffed animals.

"You like your room sweetie?" Callen asked.

"Yes daddy," Clara answered and she walked up to Callen and gave his legs a hug. "Thank you daddy."

Callen picked her up and gave her a kiss. "You're welcome sweetie."

"Thank you mommy too."

"You're welcome Clara," Jenny said and she gave her a kiss too.

They went back down and Callen took Clara to the backyard. Clara went to play while Callen and Jenny joined their team mates. By the time dinner time arrived, Nell, Eric, Hetty and Michelle had arrived too and they ordered in Chinese. By 8pm everyone had gone home and Callen and Jenny went to bring Clara to bed. They showed her where their bedroom was before walking into hers. They changed her into her PJ's and tucked her into bed after brushing her teeth. Together they read her a story before they kissed her goodnight.

Callen and Jenny walked back downstairs and sat down on the couch to watch some TV.

"Our first night in our new home," Callen said as they snuggled together.

"Yes it is. I think we're really gonna be happy living here."

"Yeah me too, but then again I'm happy no matter where we are just as long as I'm with you and Clara."

"Aw that's sweet of you honey," Jenny said and she kissed Callen. "That goes for me too. I love you."

"I love you too."

Callen pulled her onto his lap and kissed her again. His arms were around her to keep her on his lap and hers were around his neck. Their kiss was passionate and hungry. After a while Jenny stood up and grabbed Callen's hand and pulled him up. They turned the lights off and locked up. They went upstairs and when they walked into their room they were kissing each other again.

Callen backed her up to the bed and lay her down and he lay down next to her while he kept kissing her. Jenny's hands started working on the buttons of his blouse and his hands were doing the same with her blouse.

"Wait," Jenny breathed out as she stopped kissing him momentarily. "Let me just go check on Clara, to make sure she's really asleep."

Jenny went to check on Clara and when she came back into their bedroom Callen laid on the bed in just his boxers.

"Clara's already asleep so where good."

Jenny took her clothes off as well. Callen looked at her baby bump and he moved closer to her. He cupped her belly in his hands and gave it a kiss. Jenny looked down at him and she loved it when he paid attention to her growing stomach. Callen pulled her back down onto the bed and his lips crashed down on hers again. After making out like this for a while they made very sweet love for hours. They loved being in each other's arms and to be together like this. She loved it how Callen made sure that he didn't crush her stomach while they made love. He would rub over it as he brought her closer to her peak.

Eventually they fell asleep in each other's arms. The next morning they woke up when Clara came running into their room and jumped on the bed. They were glad they got dressed up again last night before going to sleep.

"Good morning sweetie," Jenny said.

"Morning mommy," Clara replied as she crawled over to Jenny and gave her a hug.

"Did you sleep okay?"

"Yes I did, I love my new room."

"That's good sweetie."

They stayed in bed for a little while. Callen went down to make some breakfast and they ate it in bed while Clara watched some kids TV.

Even though Callen liked living in their old house, he was happy to have this house with his family. It was bigger and that was good since they got a new addition to their family in a few months. He was so happy to finally have a woman in his live that he loved and that loved him back and to have a family with her.

"Hey Clara, daddy and I have a surprise for you?" Jenny said.

"What is it mommy?" Clara said with a big smile on her face.

"Let's go downstairs so we can show you."

Clara jumped out of the bed and ran towards the stairs followed by Callen and Jenny. They had a gate in front of the stairs so she couldn't go down by herself.

"Hurry up," Clara said as she jumped up and down by the stairs.

"We're coming sweetie," Callen said and he picked her up and Jenny opened the gate.

They walked downstairs and towards the open bookcase in between the kitchen and the living room.

"Mommy and daddy decided to get you a little pet," Jenny said and she pointed to the glass bowl that was standing on the bottom shelve. "We got you 2 little fishes."

"They are for me?" Clara said with a smile on her face.

"Yes they are. So you've gotta take care of them. You can feed them and mommy or daddy will help you clean the bowl."

"Thank you. I love my fishies."

"You're welcome sweetie. Do you have names for them?" Callen asked.

"I can name them?"

"Yes they are your fishies so you can name them."

"Hmm… Nestor and Gloria."

Callen and Jenny laughed as she named the fishes after two of the penguins from Happy Feet.

…

Today was Callen's first day back at work. Jenny was now 25 weeks pregnant and everything was still going fine.

"Hey G, welcome back," Sam said as he walked into the bullpen.

"It's good to be back."

"I'm glad to have you back as my partner, that other guy was started to annoy me."

"And I never annoy you?"

"Of course you do, but I'm used to it from you," Sam answered with a smile and Callen gave him a smile back.

"Welcome back Mr. Callen," Hetty said as she walked into the bullpen.

"Good morning Hetty."

"All better?"

"I'm good Hetty."

"Good, now you may wanna get your butts upstairs, we've lost one of our own."

Callen and Sam made their way upstairs just as Eric came down the stairs.

"Save it Eric," Callen said.

"Hetty beat me again?"

"Yep she did," Sam told him with a smile.

Kensi and Deeks walked in too. After setting their bags down, they joined the others upstairs.

"Welcome back Callen," Nell said.

"Thanks Nell. What do we have?"

"Yesterday NCIS agent Tim Simmons was murdered in Brazil. He was working with the NCIS office in Rio de Janeiro," Eric said.

"Can't they handle the investigation over in Rio?"

"They did but when they found out that the suspects were headed for LA they informed us," Jenny answered.

"What do we have on the suspects?" Sam asked.

"Two men, Clavo and Antiono Cruz," Jenny said as she put the pictures on the screen.

"Well, they look like two very nice gentleman," Deeks said sarcastically.

"They work for a Brazilian terrorist organization and Agent Simmons was leading the investigation to take them down."

"If they work for a Brazilian terrorist organization, why are they coming here?" Kensi asked.

"According to the information we received from the NCIS office in Rio they are looking to buy some new armory, military grade weapons," Nell informed them.

"Do we know anything about the buy?" Callen asked.

"No, not much. Just that it'll take place in LA," Eric replied.

"See what you can find out. Have you got anything local on the two men?"

"We got them last night on a security cam in the harbor, but nothing since then," Jenny answered.

"See what you can find out about local contacts. We'll contact Pendleton; see if they know something about these weapons."

"Ms. Blye, Mr. Deeks, I want you to head over to the boatshed. Someone of the Brazilian NCIS office will meet you there to inform you on the case. Since he's speaking Portuguese it's best if you go Ms. Blye," Hetty said.

Callen and Sam took the chopper to go to Pendleton and Kensi and Deeks went to the boatshed. Jenny, Eric and Nell searched for any clues.

Kensi and Deeks were back an hour later and filled Jenny, Eric and Nell in on what they had learned.

"Bem-vindos a Los Angeles, Agente Da Silva[welcome to LA, Agent Da Silva]," Hetty said as the Brazilian NCIS Agent walked into the mission. "Sou Hetty Lange, estou o gerente de operações aqui[I'm Hetty Lange, I'm the operations manager here]."

"Sim, Senhorita Lange, tenho sobre o seu. A sua reputação precede-o[Yes Ms. Lange, I've heard about you. Your reputation precedes you]," Agent Da Silva said. "Obrigado pela sua ajuda com este caso. Somos triste que tivéssemos de perder o Agente Simmons. [Thank you for your help with this case. It is sad we had to lose Agent Simmons.]"

"Sim é. Faremos tudo que podemos para pegar esses homens.[Yes it is. We'll do everything we can to catch these men]."

30 minutes later Callen and Sam were back from Pendleton.

"Hey G, what did you find out?" Jenny said as Callen and the others walked into OPS.

"Today there will be a shipment of military grade weapons arriving at Pendleton. They will be driving through LA around 5pm. They sent over the route for the shipment," Callen said.

"Got it," Eric said.

"It's noon now, so that gives us 5 hours," Jenny said.

"Did you guys find something?" Callen said

"We've crossed referenced the data we got from the NCIS office in Rio with everything we found out. And we found a local contact. Igor Valdimov, he's a known arms dealer. He's on everybody's wanted list but no one has been able to catch him," Jenny informed them.

"Brazilians and Russians working together. What else do we have on Valdimov?"

"Not much, he's been spotted in several locations across the country but every time they get close to him he moves," Eric said.

"See what you can find on him here in LA. Sam and I will see if we can stop the van before it moves into LA so we can hitch a ride with it and stop them. Deeks, Kensi, Agent Da Silva, you see what you can find here locally. We'll stop by Arkady first to see if he knows something. We'll let you know."

Callen and Sam left. Kensi, Deeks and Agent Da Silva looked through some of the old cases involving Valdimov.

"To what do I own the pleasure this time old friend," Arkady said as Callen and Sam walked into his backyard. "Let me guess you need my help again."

"Do you know Igor Valdimov?' Callen asked.

"Who doesn't in Russia?"

"We believe he's involved in a weapons deal with a Brazilian terrorist organization, if you know something about him that would be helpful."

"I've heard some talk that he was gonna be in LA for the next few days, but that's all I heard. I have no idea where he is."

"Do you might know where he would stay or what places he would visit while here in LA?"

"He never stays in hotels. He's got a house here in LA. I believe somewhere in Bel Air. He likes to eat at a Brazilian restaurant on Pico. That's all I know. He's a very private person."

"Thank you for your help."

Callen and Sam went back to the car and went to the point where they would intercept the truck. On the drive over there Callen called Jenny to let her know.

"Do you have something for him in Bel Air Eric?" Jenny asked once she hung up.

"Uhm. I do have some cell phone activity from that area but can't get a lock on a specific location. Why?"

"Arkady said he has a house there. I've found the Brazilian restaurant on Pico. Arkady said he likes to eat there. I'll send the address to Kensi so they can check it out."

Kensi, Deeks and Agent Da Silva went to the restaurant and spotted Valdimov. They followed him and ended up at his house in Bel Air. They sat there in a short distance, watching him from the car.

Callen and Sam had managed to trace down the truck.

"Excuse me, Agents Callen and Hanna NCIS," Callen said as they showed their badges.

"Can we help you? Is something wrong with the shipment?" One of the drivers said.

"Not with the shipment itself but we have information that your truck might be hijacked when you drive to LA later today. We would like to accompany you so we can stop the attack."

"Let me check it with my boss." He made a call. "Alright, a Hetty Lange already called my boss and vouched for you. You can get in the back."

"Thank you. Just act normal when you drive through LA and let us know if you spot something out of the ordinary," Callen said as he and Sam climbed in the back.

An hour later Kensi, Deeks and Agent Da Silva spotted some movement.

"Eric, we've got a car driving up to the house," Kensi said through the com. "Deeks is sending you some photos."

"Alright. Let you know what we find."

They started looking through the photos and got a facial rec on the Cruz guys. Eric let Kensi know. They stayed watching outside the house until they left again about 30 minutes later. They saw that Valdimov followed them so Kensi followed them as well.

…

The truck with weapons was about to enter LA. Up in OPS they were tracking all of the vehicles.

"They just stopped at some warehouse and some others guys left in a van," Kensi said and she gave Eric the plates.

"Thanks Kens, got them on Kaleidoscope," Eric said.

"Looks like they are heading for the truck G and Sam are in," Jenny said. "G you're about to get company. When you take the next right, there's a white van heading your way."

"Copy that," Callen said and he told the drivers to look out.

Callen and Sam grabbed their guns and held them ready. The next thing then knew the van came to a sudden stop.

"They blocked our way," the driver said.

"Stay calm. Do what they say," Sam said.

They men pointed guns at them and told them to turn the engine off and throw the keys out. The driver did what he asked and both men made their way towards the back of the truck. Callen and Sam heard them opening the door and aimed their guns at the door. A few seconds later the doors opened.

"Federal agents! Hold it right there!" Callen said.

The men tried to aim their weapons at Callen and Sam but Callen and Sam were faster and shot them down. Sam cleared them of their weapons and checked for a pulse.

"They're both dead," Sam informed them.

"Have LAPD clean this scene up. We're staying with the truck. Make sure there are no more attacks on the way to Pendleton," Callen said.

"Very well Mr. Callen," Hetty said.

About an hour later Valdimov and the other guys went back to Valdimov's house. Kensi followed them again.

"Think they know that the robbery attempt failed?" Deeks asked.

"I think so."

30 minutes later Callen and Sam arrived at Pendleton without any further attacks.

"Thank you Agents Callen and Hanna for your help. If these weapons would fall in the wrong hands it would be bad for America," the Sergeant told them.

"You're welcome, just doing our job. Would it be possible if we could get a lift back to LA?" Callen said.

"Sure, no problem."

45 minutes later they joined Kensi, Deeks and Agent Da Silva at the house.

"They are still inside there?" Callen asked through the com.

"Yep, no movement since we came back here," Kensi said.

"Alright, the other agents should be here any second. We'll storm the place."

Once they agents arrived they set up a plan. Kensi was the decoy.

"Excuse me sir," Kensi said as she approached the gate a saw the guard. "I'm having some car trouble, I was hoping you might be able to help me."

"Sorry ma'am, don't have time now," the guard said.

"Aw please, you look like a very strong man and I promise I'll make it up to you if you help me," Kensi said and she ran a finger over her chest with her slightly opened blouse.

"I guess I could take a little peek."

"Thank you."

The guard followed Kensi out onto the street.

"Where's your car?"

"Around the corner."

Deeks was waiting around the corner and once he came around the corner he aimed his gun at him.

"What? What is this?"

"Sorry cutie didn't really have car trouble."

They cuffed the man and joined the others who had made their way onto the premises. Callen and Sam took a group of agents towards the front door and Kensi, Deeks and Agent Da Silva went to the back door. It was a long driveway before they entered the front door. They took out some guards on the way over there. Sam kicked in the door and they moved in. They found everyone in the backroom of the house.

"Federal Agents! Get your hands up!" Sam said.

They took them all into custody. Agent Da Silva got all the answers he needed from the Cruz guys. After stopping by the office he went back to Brazil.

"Very well done all of you," Hetty said.

They all wrapped up and went home. When Callen and Jenny got home Julie was already waiting there with her girls and Clara.

"Daddy!" Clara said when she saw Callen and ran up to him.

"Hey my little princess," Callen said as she picked her up and gave her a kiss. "Did you have a good day?"

"Yes I did, I went to the park with Aunt Julie, Katie and Amy."

"That's good. Come on let's go inside."

"I really like what you've done with this place," Julie said.

"Thanks. Yeah we really feel at home here," Jenny said.

"Daddy, can I go play outside?"

"Sure," Callen said and he and the 3 girls went outside.

Jenny and Julie went to the kitchen to prepare dinner and watched Callen play outside with the girls.

"They love playing with him," Julie said.

"Yeah they do, and he likes playing with them too. He's really changed since we had Clara. He loves being a dad."

"Yeah you can see that."

They enjoyed a nice dinner together and after dinner Julie, Katie and Amy went back home. Clara could stay up for a little while before she had to go in bath. Callen put her in the bath and they were having fun together. Clara splashed Callen as he washed her. He dried her off and brushed her teeth. He put her in bed and read her a story. After they story had finished he tucked her in and gave her a goodnight kiss.

"Goodnight Clara," Callen said.

"Night daddy."

Around 10.30pm Callen and Jenny went to bed too. Around 3am they woke up when Clara started screaming.


	12. Chapter 12

Callen and Jenny both shot up in their bed as they heard Clara scream. Callen jumped out of bed and practically ran to Clara's room.

"Clara honey, what's wrong?" Callen said as he picked her up and sat down on the bed with her on his lap. "Shhh sweetie, it's okay daddy's here. Shhhh." Clara was crying on his lap.

Callen rocked her back and forth trying to calm her down. He made shushing sounds until she stopped crying. Callen wiped away her tears.

"It's okay honey. What's wrong sweetie?"

"Monster in my closet," Clara said still half sobbing.

"Sweetie, I told you before. There's no such thing as monsters."

"Monster in my closet daddy."

"Sweetie, there's no monster. Here look," Callen said and he stood up. He walked to the closet with Clara and opened the door. "See sweetie no monsters."

"There was monster."

"Sweetie, there are no monsters okay. See," Callen said and he moved his hand inside her closet. "Come on sweetie, back to sleep."

Callen put her back in her bed and tucked her in.

"No sleep with you, daddy?"

"Sweetie, you can't always sleep with mommy and daddy okay. Mommy and daddy are just down the hall okay. Just try to go back to sleep okay sweetie. If you can't sleep you can come to mommy and daddy okay."

"Okay daddy."

"Goodnight sweetie," Callen said and he gave her a kiss.

"Night daddy."

Callen walked back to his bedroom.

"Everything okay honey?" Jenny asked.

"Yes, it's fine. She thought there were monsters in her closet."

"Monsters? Again? Should we be worried about that?"

"I don't know. I think it's just a phase she's going through."

"I hope so. Didn't she want to sleep with us? She always wants that after a bad dream."

"She did, but I told her she had to try to sleep in her own bed."

"Okay. You sure she's okay?"

"She's fine honey, come on let's go back to sleep," Callen said and he pulled Jenny close to him. Jenny lay down on his chest and a little later they both fell asleep.

About an hour later Jenny woke up because she had to pee. After going to the bathroom she went to check on Clara. Clara was peacefully asleep in her bed, cuddled up with her stuffed animals and her thumb in her mouth. Jenny smiled before going back to bed.

Callen and Jenny woke up the next morning and were pleased to see that Clara wasn't in their bed. Callen went to make breakfast while Jenny woke up Clara.

"Clara, sweetie, time to get up," Jenny said as she tried to wake Clara up.

"Mommy?" Clara said still half sleepy.

"Yeah sweetie, it's time to get up. Aunt Julie will be here soon with Katie and Amy." Clara shot up and got out of bed and wanted to go down the stairs. "Clara sweetie, wait, you have to get dressed first."

Clara took her PJ off and walked to her closet. Jenny opened the door for her and picked out something.

"You wanna wear this sweetie?" Clara shook her head so Jenny picked out something else but she didn't want that either. "Clara, what do you want to wear then?"

"This one mommy," Clara said as she pointed to a dress.

"Alright then."

Jenny put the dress on and put a cute little vest over it. She then put some panty hose on and then her little shoes. Jenny grabbed her brush and combed her long blonde hair. She made a ponytail and then made a braid.

"All done sweetie."

Clara walked to the stairs and waited for Jenny to open the gate. She sat down and slid down like that step by step. Once she was down she ran into the kitchen. Callen heard her little feet as she ran through the house. He hid behind the island and he waited for Clara.

"Daddy?" Clara said as she came into the kitchen but didn't see Callen. "Mommy, where's daddy?"

Jenny saw that Callen hid behind the island. "I don't know sweetie. He was just here." Jenny got down to Clara's level and pointed where Callen was. Jenny made a sign that she had to be quiet.

Clara tippy-toed to the other side of the counter and just before she was at the corner Callen peeked his head around.

"Boo," Callen said, causing Clara to jump slightly. "I got you there sweetie." Callen picked her up and gave her a lot of kisses. "Morning Clara."

"Morning daddy," Clara giggled.

"Did you sleep okay?"

"Yes I did daddy."

"Good."

"Can you help me feed fishies daddy?"

"Of course."

Callen walked over to the fishbowl and handed Clara the jar with fish food. Callen opened the jar. Clara took some food out and threw it in the bowl.

"That okay daddy or more?"

"It's fine now. Look they are already coming to eat."

"I see daddy. I wanna eat too."

"Come on, let's have some breakfast."

No sooner than they had finished breakfast, the doorbell rang. Clara jumped from her chair and ran to the front door.

"Aunt Julie," Clara yelled as she ran to the front door. Jenny was just a few feet behind her. "Open the door mommy please," Clara said when she tried to reach the handle but couldn't.

"Yeah, I'm coming sweetie," Jenny said and she opened the door.

"Auntie Julie!" Clara squealed, jumping up and down.

"Hey Clara," Julie said as she gave her a hug.

After Julie, Katie and Amy walked in and they got a big hug from Clara too.

"Hey Jules," Jenny said.

"Hey Jen, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine, the baby is doing fine too."

"Good to hear," Julie said as she rubbed Jenny's stomach.

"Hey Julie," Callen said as he walked into the living room.

"Hey G."

"Uncle Callen," Katie and Amy said and they ran up to Callen.

"Hey you two," Callen said. He picked the girls up and threw them over his shoulders.

The girls were giggling as Callen walked to the couch and he gently threw them off his shoulders onto the couch. Jenny and Julie were laughing as they watched Callen.

"You ready G?" Jenny said.

"Yeah, just get my bag."

"Bye Clara, be a good girl to Aunt Julie today."

"Of course mommy," Clara said and Jenny got a hug and a kiss.

"Bye my little princess," Callen said.

"Bye daddy," Clara said and Callen got a hug and a kiss too.

"See ya Jules," Jenny said.

"Have a good day at work."

Clara watched as Callen and Jenny walked to the car. Before they got in they waved once more to Clara. Clara waved back at them.

"She's such a sweet little girl," Callen said once they had pulled out of the driveway.

"Yeah she is. We did a good job with her so far."

"Yeah we did. I'm sure we're gonna have a very sweet little boy too," Callen said as he rubbed her stomach.

"Yeah I hope so. He at least will be very cute, how can he not with a daddy like you."

Just as she said that they had to stop in front of a street light. Callen looked at her and smiled before giving her a kiss.

"And with a mommy like you."

They walked into the office hand in hand and gave each other a kiss before Jenny walked upstairs to OPS and Callen to the bullpen.

"Morning G," Sam said as Callen walked into the bullpen.

"Morning Sam."

"Everything still okay with Jenny and the baby?"

"Yes everything is fine. They are both doing very well."

"Good to hear."

"Would you and Michelle like to come over for dinner this weekend?"

"Sure, I'll ask Michelle if this weekend is good."

"Good, Clara will be happy to see your kids again."

"Yeah they get along great, don't they?"

"Yes they do."

"I'll let you know as soon as I've asked Michelle."

"That's fine," Callen said and he got started on his paperwork.

There was a big stack of paperwork on Callen's desk. He still had to catch up with some paperwork from when he was away on leave. With him being the team leader he had more paperwork then the others. They had no new cases today so they could just work on their paperwork and some ongoing cases.

"Hey guys, I'm going out to get some lunch, you want something?" Jenny asked as she entered the bullpen.

"Sure," Deeks, Kensi and Sam said.

"I'll go with you," Callen said and he grabbed his keys and they walked outside. "What do you want?"

"I could go with some nice tacos," Jenny said.

"Tacos it is."

About 20 minutes later they were back at the office and Jenny whistled Eric and Nell down. They all sat down in the bullpen and ate their lunch. They sat chatting for a bit until Hetty sent them back to work. By 6pm everybody already went home except for Callen and Jenny. Jenny logged off on the computer and closed up OPS before walking downstairs. As she was walking downstairs she saw Callen still busy behind his desk.

"Hey honey, ready to go home?" Jenny asked as she entered the bullpen.

"Yeah almost done," Callen said.

By 6.30 Callen still wasn't done yet.

"G, you're almost done?" Jenny asked, getting a little annoyed.

"Yeah almost."

"You said that half an hour ago."

"Just 5 more minutes."

"Come one honey," Jenny said as she stood up and went behind him. She moved her hands down his chest. "This will be here tomorrow. Let's go home. I'm tired and hungry."

"Just a few more minutes." Jenny didn't give so quickly. She placed kisses along his jaw and moved to his neck before gently nibbling on his ear. "Jenny please, I'm really almost done."

3 minutes later Callen was done and he packed up his stuff.

"I'm done honey, sorry it took so long," Callen said as he pulled Jenny towards him and gave her a kiss. "Come on let's go home."

"Yeah I'm starving."

"We'll pick up dinner on the way home. What do you want?"

"I could go with some fries and a burger."

"Fries and burger it is."

"I'll call Julie to see if they need to eat as well."

30 minutes later they walked into the house with dinner. Julie and the kids stayed for dinner too.

"Mommy, daddy!" Clara yelled and she ran up to them.

"Hey sweetie," Jenny said as she picked her up. "Did you have a good day?"

"Yes I did."

"Good, come on let's go eat."

After dinner Julie and the kids went back home. Callen cleaned up while Jenny put Clara in bath. After bath she dried her off and put her PJ's on. She brushed Clara's teeth and they walked to Clara's bedroom.

"Which story would you like Clara?"

"Cindewella."

Jenny grabbed the book and read the story.

"That was it, now time for sleep."

"Mommy, when will baby brother be here?"

"In a couple of months, sweetie."

"Baby still in here?" Clara said as she put her little hand on Jenny's stomach.

"Yes, baby is still in here. The baby is growing inside mommy's tummy. You wanna feel him move?" Jenny said and Clara nodded. Jenny grabbed Clara's hand and moved it to where the baby was moving. "You feel that sweetie?"

"That's baby brother?" Clara said with a smile.

"Yeah it is."

"Baby brother is sweet."

"Aw that's sweet. You are very sweet too. Now time for sleep. Goodnight," Jenny said as she tucked Clara in and gave her a kiss.

"Night mommy."

Jenny walked towards the door and saw Callen in the door opening. She turned down the light and shut the door.

"How long have you been here?" Jenny asked.

"A couple of minutes," Callen said and he pulled Jenny towards him for a kiss. "That was very sweet seeing you two like that. My two sweet girls and our little baby boy." Callen rubbed her stomach and felt the baby move under his hand. Smiling he kissed Jenny again. "I love you."

"I love you too, come on let's go downstairs."

…..

That Saturday Sam and Michelle came by with their kids around 4.30pm.

"Uncle Callen!" Sam's kids yelled and they ran up to Callen.

"Hey you two," Callen said and he picked them up.

He threw them over his shoulders and walked outside with them. The others followed and saw how Callen put the kids in the hammock.

"Uncle Sam!" Clara squealed as she saw Sam and she ran up to him.

"Hey Clara," Sam said as he picked her up. "Look at you, you've grown again."

"I'm a big girl."

"Yes you are," Sam chuckled.

"You look good Jenny," Michelle said.

"Thanks, sometimes I feel fat though," Jenny said.

"No you don't look fat, you look beautiful."

"That's what I say too," Callen said as he joined the others.

"May I?" Michelle asked.

"Sure," Jenny said and Michelle rubbed her stomach.

They sat down in the backyard and Jenny offered them some beverages. They sat on the porch watching the kids play. Even though Clara was younger than Sam's kids, they loved playing together.

"You really have a nice house here," Michelle said.

"Yeah, it's a nice neighborhood and we enjoy living here," Jenny said.

They sat there talking for a little while before getting started on dinner. Callen and Sam worked the grill while the girls prepared everything in the kitchen. They had a lovely evening. At 8 the kids were worn out and Callen put Clara in her bed and Sam's kids slept on the couch. Sam and Michelle stayed for a few more hours. They went home by 11pm. Callen and Jenny cleaned up. Jenny quickly jumped in the shower before going to bed.

"That was very nice. We should do that more often," Jenny said.

"Yeah we should. The kids get along great."

"Yeah they do. Goodnight honey," Jenny said and she gave Callen a kiss.

"Goodnight sweetie," Callen said and he gave her a kiss too.

Jenny turned around and snuggled up with her pregnancy pillow. Callen crawled close to her and put his arm around her so it was resting on her stomach. A little later they both fell asleep. Callen woke up early the next morning and he immediately smelled Jenny lying next to him. She smelled so nice. He nuzzled his face in her neck. He loved how her coconut shampoo smelled on her hair and the cucumber smell on her body. He could lay like this forever, just holding her in his arms like this. He loved everything about her. She was really the right woman for him. She was sweet, caring, understood him and his job, she was okay with his past and help him find answers wherever she could, she was the best mother to his kids he could ever ask for and she was absolutely the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He placed a soft kiss on her cheek and snuggled up to her again. A little later Jenny woke up too. She felt Callen's hand on her stomach and his breath on her neck and ear.

"Good morning honey," Callen said as he noticed Jenny was awake.

"Good morning honey," Jenny said and she turned her head a little and gave Callen a kiss. "I just love waking up like this, in your arms."

"And I love waking up with you in my arms," Callen replied and kissed her again.

Jenny backed up a little towards Callen and she felt something against her thigh.

"Honey, what's that down there?" Jenny asked with a smile.

"What? Oh that. Sorry."

"Don't be, it's nice to know I turned you on this easily."

"Oh you have no idea no easily," Callen said and he kissed her again, this time with more passion.

"Honey, not now. Clara could wake up at any moment," Jenny said and no sooner had she said that or the bedroom door flew open and Clara jumped on the bed. "Good morning sweetie."

"Morning mommy," Clara said.

They stayed in bed for a little while before they went out to get breakfast. Callen quickly jumped in the shower before he joined them downstairs. They enjoyed a nice Sunday at home. By 8.30 Clara was asleep in her bed.

"G, honey, you care to join me in the shower?" Jenny asked from the hallway.

Callen looked up and saw her standing in only a towel. He didn't have to be told twice.

"Of course," Callen said and he they walked upstairs.

As soon as they were in the bedroom Jenny let her towel drop and started working on Callen's shirt. Callen already took care of his jeans. The only thing he still had one were his boxers. Jenny seductively walked to the shower and turned it on. Callen quickly took his boxers off and joined her. They started kissing. Before they knew it Callen had Jenny pressed up against the wall and Jenny's legs were wrapped around his waist. Callen buried himself in her and they pleasured each other as the warm water was running over them.

….

"What do we have Eric?" Callen said as they walked into OPS.

"Alexander Zhirova," Eric said as he put a picture up on the screen.

"Russia's number 1 arms dealer. What about him Eric?"

"According to the Intel he's planning on buying some nuclear weapons. The buy is suppose to happen somewhere in LA. He was spotted at LAX this morning."

"LAX? How can he get in the country by plane? Isn't he on TCA's watch list?" Sam asked.

"He came in by private plane. He was gone before TCA could get him," Jenny said.

"Must be important for him to risk getting caught by TCA," Callen said.

"We need to find out fast what he's planning on buying. We can't let him get away with a nuke," Sam said.

"Indeed Mr. Hanna," Hetty said as she walked into OPS. "The nukes are a priority, but if you can get Mr. Zhirova by all means do it."

"Where do we start?" Kensi asked.

"We'll go ask Arkady what he knows, you two see what you can find about local contacts," Callen said and he and Sam left.

"Hello again my friend. Another visit so soon, I'm beginning to think you can't work without me," Arkady said.

"I can do my work fine. It's just with your help it goes a little bit faster," Callen said.

"What makes you think every time you get a Russian criminal I can help you?"

"Because you know or known most of them," Callen said with a smirk.

"Who is it this time?" Arkady said with a sigh.

"Alexander Zhirova."

"He's in LA?"

"Yes he is and he's planning on buying nuclear weapons," Sam said.

"I don't know anything about that."

"Maybe not. But do you know something about him that might help us?" Callen said.

"I'll ask around. We'll be in touch old friend."

"Thank you," Callen said and they left.

Sam sat down in the bullpen catching up Kensi and Deeks while Callen went upstairs to OPS.

"Hey Jen, you find something?" Callen asked.

"Other than that spotting at LAX nothing. He's not shown up anywhere and nothing on his cell phone records either," Jenny said. "What did Arkady tell you?"

"He said he'd ask around and get back to us."

"Okay. I'll see what more we can dig up on him."

"Great thanks," Callen said and he left OPS.

The agents sat in the bullpen discussing the case while Eric, Nell and Jenny worked on finding them some new leads.

"Nell, you find something in the Intel from the other agencies?" Jenny asked.

"Not much, just stuff we already knew. Nothing about where he could be in LA or who he'd by the weapons from," Nell said.

"How's it going up here?" Hetty asked as she walked in.

"We're kinda at a dead end. We haven't found anything yet that could lead us to him or the nukes," Jenny said.

"There might be a way to fine out," Hetty said and all eyes were on her.

"What do you mean Hetty?" Jenny asked and she saw the look in her eyes and she knew. "Wait, you can't be serious? No way, it's too dangerous!"

"It might be the only way to get him and the nukes, Mrs. Callen."

"Do you have any idea who they are talking about?" Nell quietly asked Eric.

"Not a clue."

"We don't know if we can trust him. It's too dangerous."

"I don't like it either Mrs. Callen, but this is our only option. Unless you three have something."

"No we don't, but G's still waiting on a call from Arkady, maybe he'll have something."

"Alright, we'll wait for his call but if he doesn't have anything we have to proceed with this plan."

Jenny sighed and nodded and Hetty left OPS.

"What was that all about?" Eric asked.

"A back-up plan."

"Who were you talking about?" Nell asked.

"Janvier," Jenny sighed.

"Wait, you mean the Chameleon?" Eric asked astonished.

"Yeah that's the one."

"Hetty can't be serious about that," Nell said.

"She was. I don't like it, but we may have to. He might be our only shot."

"Wonder how Callen would feel about that," Eric said.

Jenny worked harder to find something so that they didn't have to bring in Janvier, but she got nothing. About an hour later Callen got a call from Arkady but he didn't have anything either.

"Mr. Callen, can I talk to you for a moment?" Hetty called and Callen walked over to her office.

"What's up Hetty?" Callen asked as he sat down.

"We have no leads on this Zhirova case and we have to get him and the weapons."

"I agree, but like you said we have nothing."

"There is an alternative we can use," Hetty said and Callen didn't like the look in her eyes.

"You're not meaning who I think you're meaning?"

"I think I am Mr. Callen."

"We don't even know if we can trust him."

"I know Mr. Callen. I know you don't like it and neither do I, but he might be our only hope. Make him a deal and if he doesn't wanna work together he's being sent off to federal prison."

"Fine," Callen reluctantly agreed.

"Your plane will leave in an hour, take Mr. Hanna with you."

Callen nodded and went to the bullpen.

"Sam, get ready, we're leaving in 15 minutes," Callen said.

"Leaving? Where?" Sam asked.

"Iran," Callen said as he walked up the stairs and into OPS. "Jen, can I talk to you for a sec?"

Jenny and Callen walked out of OPS and to the end of hallway.

"What's up G? You're going to Iran aren't you?"

"Yes I am, but I'll be back in 2 days."

"G, please don't. We don't know if we can trust him or not. It's too risky."

"I know honey," Callen said as he placed his hands on her cheeks. "I know honey, but it's our only shot at getting Zhirova and the weapons."

Jenny looked down and Callen saw the tears starting to form in her eyes. Callen pulled her in for a hug.

"It's gonna be okay honey. I'll be fine, don't worry. Sam's coming with me. Everything's gonna be fine."

"You don't know that. What if he pulls some kind of stunt that could hurt you or Sam?"

"I'll make sure that he doesn't. Don't worry honey, everything will be alright," Callen said and he gave Jenny a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too," Jenny said and she gave him another kiss. "Come back soon."

"I'll be back before you know it. Be good to mommy little guy," Callen said to her stomach and he gave it a kiss. "I have to go."

"Be careful," Jenny said and she gave him one more passionate kiss.

"I will. See ya."

Jenny was very restless while Callen was away. She couldn't help but have this bad feeling about this case. She just hoped Callen was back soon so they could wrap this case up. At the office it was pretty quiet. They tried to find out some things while Callen and Sam were away but they couldn't find any.

"You okay Jenny?" Nell asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a bit tired. Didn't sleep much last night."

"You okay to work?"

"Yeah I'm good. I'm just gonna go eat something maybe I feel better then."

Jenny got up from her chair and felt she was getting dizzy. The room started spinning in front of her eyes and she fell down on the floor.


	13. Chapter 13

"Oh my god Jenny," Nell said as she rushed to her side. "Eric, go get some help."

Eric ran out of OPS to the landing and saw Kensi and Deeks sitting in the bullpen.

"Guys, we need some help. Jenny just fainted," Eric said and Kensi and Deeks rushed up from their seats and upstairs.

"What happened?" Kensi asked.

"She wasn't feeling well and when she tried to get up she fell down. She won't come to," Nell said.

"Alright we're taking her to the hospital. Deeks can you lift her?"

Deeks picked her up and carried to Kensi's car. Deeks put her in the backseat and sat next to her while Kensi drove to the hospital. Jenny was checked into the ER and she started to come to.

"Hey welcome back," Kensi said.

"Kens? What happened?"

"You fainted, Deeks and I brought you to the hospital."

"The baby?" Jenny asked worried.

"Your baby is doing fine," The doctor said. "It's your blood pressure I'm worried about."

"What about my blood pressure?"

"It's a bit high. That's why you fainted. I'm just wondering what caused it. Do you deal with a lot of stress?"

"Well, work has been a little crazy lately and my husband is out of town for business."

"Well that could explain the high blood pressure. How many days a week do you work?"

"Just 3. We have a 2½ year old at home."

"Okay. Well I'd suggest you work 2 days a week for the rest of your pregnancy and try to stay calm."

"I'll try."

"I'll come back later to check on you."

"Thank you doctor," Jenny said and the doctor left the room.

"You want me to call Callen?" Kensi asked.

"No, I don't want him to worry about me. He's got enough to worry about."

"You sure?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

Kensi phone rang. It was Hetty.

"Hey Hetty," Kensi said once she answered it.

"How's Mrs. Callen doing?" Hetty asked.

"She's doing better. Her blood pressure was high. It's still a little bit high so they're gonna keep her in here for a while."

"Alright. Has Mr. Callen been notified?'

"No, Jenny didn't want us to tell him. She didn't want to bother him."

"Very well, it's her call. If you're not needed there anymore I'd like you to come back to the office. We've got a new lead."

"Alright, we'll be right there," Kensi said and she hung up. "Jenny, will you be okay on your own? Deeks and I have to go back to the office."

"Sure, I'll be fine. Go. And thank you for bringing me here," Jenny said.

"No problem," Kensi said and she placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "See you later. Just rest up."

Kensi and Deeks left the room and Jenny lay there in bed. She put her hands on her stomach.

"I'm sorry little guy, mommy will try to take it easier. But that would be easier if your daddy was here. Mommy worries about him."

…

Later that day Sam and Callen came back from Iran. They had convinced Janvier to work with them. They put him in the boatshed. After they had made a meeting with Zhirova Callen and Sam went back to office. Callen went upstairs to OPS to see Jenny.

"Hey guys," Callen said as he walked into OPS.

"Hey Callen, welcome back," Eric said.

Callen looked around and he didn't see Jenny. "Where's Jenny?" Eric and Nell looked at each other not sure what to say. Callen noticed their facial expressions. "Did something happen? Is she okay? Is the baby okay?" Callen asked worried.

"She's in the hospital Callen," Nell answered.

"What?! What happened?" Callen said, not bothering to control his emotions.

"She fainted. Kensi and Deeks brought her to the hospital. But she's fine, the baby's fine."

"When did this happen?"

"This morning."

"This morning? Why didn't she let me know? Or you guys?"

"She didn't want us to. She didn't want you to worry."

"She's my wife of course I would worry. I gotta go see her."

"Mr. Callen, we still have a case we need to get solved," Hetty said as she walked into OPS.

"I don't care Hetty, she's my wife," Callen said and he walked passed her and he went downstairs.

"Hey G, where are you going?" Sam asked but Callen ignored him and walked outside and got in his car and drove to the hospital. "What's up with him?"

"He's probably going to see Jenny," Kensi said.

"Isn't she upstairs?"

"No, she's in the hospital."

"Oh my god, is she okay?"

"She's gonna be fine. She just had some high blood pressure."

Callen walked into the hospital and asked what room Jenny was in. The desk clerk told him she was transferred up to OB. Callen walked up to OB and asked there where she was. The desk clerk pointed him to her room. Callen walked to the room and when he walked in he saw Jenny lying on the bed with her hands on her stomach.

"G, what are you doing here?" Jenny asked once she saw Callen standing in the doorway.

"I came to see you of course," Callen said as he walked up to the bed and sat down. "Nell told me what happened. Are you two okay?"

"We're fine honey, don't worry. I was just getting a little too worked up."

"Why didn't you let me know?"

"I didn't wanna worry you. You had enough to deal with."

"Honey, you're my wife. You're the most important part of my life. You should've told me."

"I'm sorry. I didn't wanna bother you," Jenny said and she started crying a bit.

Callen sat next to her and pulled her close.

"It's okay honey. It's okay. I'm here. It's gonna be okay. I'm sorry. This whole situation with Janvier must have put a lot of stress on you. I kinda feel like it's my fault this happened to you."

"No honey, it's not your fault. I was just stressing myself out too much."

"Yeah cus you were worried about me."

"I was, but that doesn't mean it's your fault," Jenny said and she sat up and looked Callen in his eyes. "It's not your fault honey, okay."

"Okay," Callen said and he gave Jenny a kiss. "I'm glad everything is okay with you two." Callen rubbed his hand over her stomach.

"We're fine honey, don't worry. I'm gonna take it easy from now on and I'm gonna work one day less a week, doctor's advice."

"Alright that's good. And I'm gonna be there too to care of you two."

"Thank you honey. I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"It's okay honey," Callen planted a kiss on her head and just held her.

A little later the doctor came in.

"Ah hello, you must be the husband," the doctor said and he held out his hand.

"Yes Greg, nice to meet you," Callen said and he shook the doctor's hand. "Is everything really okay with my wife and baby?"

"Yes, they are doing fine. Your blood pressure has already gone down but I would like to keep you overnight just to make sure."

"Is that necessary?" Jenny asked.

"It's just to make sure, I wouldn't worry about it. It's just standard."

"Alright then."

"I talked to your regular doctor and told her what had happened. She said she would contact you."

"Alright that's fine. Thank you doctor," Jenny said and the doctor left the room. "Are you gonna be okay with Clara tonight?"

"We'll be fine honey, don't worry. If we are still busy with the case she can stay with your sister. I'm sure she won't mind. Don't worry about Clara I'll take care of her," Callen said and he wanted to kiss her when his phone chirped. "I gotta go back to the office. I'll see you later." Callen gave her a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"And I love you too, take care of mommy," Callen said as he gave her stomach a kiss. "I'll see you later honey." Callen gave Jenny another kiss.

"Just be careful with Janvier. He's a tricky son of a bitch."

"I know. I will. Don't worry we got it under control. See ya," Callen said and he went to the boatshed.

…

"How's she, G?" Sam asked when Callen walked into the boatshed.

"She's okay. Doctor's keeping her overnight. But they are both fine."

"Good to hear."

"Let's get this over with. The sooner Janvier is gone the better."

They got Janvier ready for the meeting with Zhirova.

"Remember we'll be watching and listening in to you all the time so don't try anything stupid," Callen said.

"I don't have anything to lose."

"So you won't have a problem playing by our rules," Sam said.

"Get him to agree to the deal," Callen said.

"Can I go to the bathroom first?"

Callen led him to the bathroom and kept an eye on him.

They drove Janvier to the meeting. Sam went undercover with him as his bodyguard. Callen, Kensi and Deeks stayed at a safe distance keeping an eye on everything. The deal went over without a hitch. Zhirova agreed to sell the nukes to Janvier. They set a time and place to make the exchange. Sam and Janvier got back in the car and drove off.

"This was way too easy, something's up," Callen said.

"It looked fine to me," Deeks said.

"You don't know Janvier like I do. He's got something up his sleeve. I know it."

"Like what?" Kensi asked.

"I don't know. Something just doesn't feel right about it."

"Let's just get this over with."

Callen drove back to the office and met up with Sam who had brought Janvier back to the boatshed.

"How did Janvier seem to you?" Callen asked Sam.

"Like the cheeky bastard he is."

"Something just felt off about this."

"Of course it did G. It's Janvier."

"I'm just worried that he's got something up his sleeve."

"I watched him the whole time G. He did exactly what we told him."

"Still, something feels off."

"The sooner we get this over with the better."

They got everything ready for the exchange which would happen tomorrow. Callen picked up Clara and went to the hospital to see Jenny.

"Mommy sick?" Clara asked as they walked into the hospital.

"Yes mommy is a little bit sick."

Callen picked her up as they walked out of the elevator and up to Jenny's room.

"Mommy," Clara squealed when she saw Jenny.

"Hey sweetie," Jenny said and she took Clara from Callen. "Mommy missed you." Jenny gave her a kiss.

"Mommy can't be sick. I make mommy better," Clara said and she gave Jenny a kiss.

"Aw that's sweet Clara. Mommy's already feeling better, she just has to stay here for the night okay."

"Mommy not coming home?"

"I'm sorry sweetie. Mommy has to stay here. But daddy's going home with you."

"I want mommy too," Clara said and she gave Jenny a hug.

"I know sweetie. Mommy wants to come home too. But mommy has to stay here. Don't worry, mommy will be home tomorrow."

"I love you mommy."

"I love you too sweetie."

Callen and Clara stayed for a little longer before they said and kissed each other goodnight. Callen went back home and put Clara in her bed. He read her a book and tucked her in.

"Goodnight sweetie," Callen said and he gave her a kiss.

"Night daddy."

Callen shut down the light, walked out of the room and closed the door a little bit. He went back down and sat down on the couch. The house felt emptier with Jenny there. He now felt like how it must be for Jenny when he was gone. He grabbed a beer and watched some TV before going to bed. It felt weird lying in bed without Jenny next to him. He looked at the picture of them on his nightstand before he fell asleep.

A couple hours later he woke up when he thought he heard a noise in the house. He listened closely and he heard it again. He grabbed his SIG from the safe and walked out into the hallway. He didn't see anything at first but he heard the noise again. It sounded like it was coming from Clara's room. He quietly made his way across the hall and stopped in front of Clara's room. He saw a figure moving in the shadows. He held his gun ready and moved into the room.

He saw a man holding his still sleeping daughter. He remembered it was one of the guys from earlier today. It was one of Zhirova's bodyguards.

"Put her down!" Callen said aiming his gun at him. "I said put her down."

Clara started waking up at Callen's voice.

"Daddy?" Clara said still half asleep.

"Go ahead shoot me. I don't think you'll be willing to take the chance. You might hit your little girl."

"I'm not gonna ask you again. Put! Her! Down!"

"As you wish," the man said and he threw Clara towards Callen.

Callen dropped his SIG and dove to catch Clara. He rolled onto the floor, making sure he didn't crush her. When he looked up the man was gone and Clara was crying in his arms.

"Shh, it's okay sweetie. Daddy's got you."

"Daddy?"

"Yeah, it's okay. Daddy's here."

Callen stood up with Clara in his arms and went to shut the window the man had used to get into the house. He looked outside but there was no sign of the man. How the hell did he find him here? He was sure he wasn't followed yesterday when he went back home. Or hadn't he paid close enough attention to it? Was he distracted by what had happened to Jenny? Or because of this case with Janvier?

"Janvier, you son of a bitch," Callen said with a harsh voice causing Clara to cry more. "Shhhh sweetie. It's okay."

"Who was that man daddy?"

"Someone really bad, but it's okay. Daddy's got you. Daddy's not going to let him get to you."

Callen walked back to his bedroom with Clara and put her on Jenny's side of the bed and tucked her in and he lay down next to her. He held Clara until she had fallen back asleep again. He grabbed his phone and walked out into the hallway but still keeping an eye on her. He called the hospital to make sure Jenny was still okay. Callen let out a relieved sigh when nobody had been there. The nurse said they would keep an eye on her and post security outside her room. Callen wondered if you should call Sam, it was just before 4am. He decided to call Sam. The sooner they got this solved the better.

"G, you know what time it is?" Sam said a little grumpy as he answered.

"Sorry to call you, but one of Zhirova's men just tried to take Clara."

Sam shot up in the bed. "Oh my god. Is she okay?"

"She's fine. I managed to stop him before he could take Clara, but he got away."

"I'll be right there G," Sam said and he hung up the phone.

Sam told his wife what happened and he put some clothes on and when to Callen.

"Hey Sam, thanks for coming," Callen said when he had opened the door.

"Anytime G. How did he find you here?"

"I have no idea. But I can think of a reason who, Janvier. He must have told Zhirova about me or something."

"I was with him the whole time. He never said anything to Zhirova about you or your family."

"What about the briefcase he handed over to Zhirova?"

"We filled it ourselves. And even if he had managed to put something about you in it, how did he know your home address?"

"Hang on, you remember when we left with Janvier at the boatshed he dropped something near my car?"

"Yeah, what about that?"

"What if in some sneaky way he put some sort of GPS on my car? And then somehow passed that on to Zhirova?"

"It's possible. I'll go check your car," Sam said and he went outside. A little later Sam came back. "This was on your car." Sam held a little GPS tracker up.

"Damn it. Stay here with Clara," Callen said and he grabbed his car keys.

"Where are you going?"

"Boatshed," Callen said and he wanted to walk out but Sam stopped him.

"G, calm down."

"Calm down?! That son of a bitch sent someone after me to kidnap my daughter," Callen yelled.

He heard Clara crying. He walked upstairs and picked her up.

"Shh, it's okay sweetie. Daddy didn't mean to wake you up," Callen said as he rocked Clara back and forth.

Sam came upstairs too and he watched Callen and Clara. He thought about his own kids. He'd probably react the same way if something happened to his kids.

"Come on G. We'll drop Clara off with Michelle and we'll go to the boatshed," Sam said.

"Okay," Callen said and he stood up with Clara in his hands and took her stuffed animals with her.

Callen had already put clothes on before Sam came over. He went to grab some clothes for Clara and put them in a bag. He walked outside and put Clara in her car seat.

"Daddy, where we going?"

"Daddy has to go with Uncle Sam. You're gonna go to Aunt Michelle."

By the time Callen arrived at Sam's Clara had already fallen asleep in her car seat. Callen grabbed Clara and her stuff and put her in the guest room. Sam went to tell his wife what was going on before they left for the boatshed.

"Remember G, stay calm. We still need Janvier to complete the deal."

"I know," Callen sighed. "We shouldn't have brought him in."

"I didn't like it either, but we didn't have any other choice."

Callen composed himself before going into the boatshed. They walked upstairs to the room Janvier was at. Sam flew the door open and switched on the light, causing Janvier to wake up.

"What the hell?" Janvier said.

"We need to talk to you," Sam said.

"Can't this wait? It's the middle of the night."

"No, it can't wait," Callen said harshly.

"Oh hello Agent Callen. How's your little girl? Is she safe?"

Callen lost it and pulled Janvier up by his collar and pushed him hard against the wall.

"You son of bitch. You gave me up! You think you can get back at me huh," Callen yelled while he grabbed Janvier tighter. "You thought if you took away my daughter I'd kill ya huh."

"G, let go of him," Sam said trying to calm his partner down.

Callen let go of Janvier and walked out of the room and went back downstairs. He couldn't stand to be in the same room with him. Sam was upstairs with Janvier who had a sick smirk on his face.

"Wipe that smirk off your face before I'll let him have his way with you," Sam said. "Why did you do it huh? You think you could seduce him into killing you? You'd have to get past me before I let that happen, even though you deserve it."

"Then let him kill me."

"You're not getting away this easily. You're gonna help us get Zhirova and the nukes and then your ass is going off to federal prison."

"Give me one good reason why I should still help you Agent Hanna?"

"If you help us we can get you into a nicer part of the federal prison, if not. Well let's just say what you've had in Iran is nothing compared to what you're gonna get then."

"You can't send me anywhere worse than Iran."

"I could definitely try," Sam said and he walked downstairs. "You good G?"

Callen was sitting on the couch just staring out into the space. Sam sat on the chair.

"G, you good?"

"Yeah, I'm good. What did he have to say?"

"He desperately wants you to kill him."

"Yeah I know that, but it's not gonna happen the way he wants it to. I'd rather see his ass rot away in federal prison. What are we gonna do know with Zhirova and the nukes? He gave me up. How do we know he didn't give you up too?"

"That's a risk we'll have to take. We can't get Zhirova or the nukes get away. Come on let's go get some sleep."

Callen and Sam went back to Sam's place. Callen stayed the night there with Clara.

Clara stayed with Michelle the next day. Sam and Callen were up and out by 7am. They went to the office to get ready for the day.

"Mr. Callen, is everything alright? I heard what happened," Hetty said as she walked into the office by 7.30.

"Clara's fine. We're still good for today," Callen said.

"Are you sure Mr. Callen? What if he gave all of you up?"

"That's a risk we're gonna have to take Hetty. Like you said we can't let him or the nukes get away."

"But not at the expensive of one my agents."

"Sam's going in. We're gonna provide back up. At the slightest sign of trouble we'll pull Sam up."

"Alright. Just be careful."

They both nodded and went back to work. At 8 Callen's phone started ringing, it was Jenny.

"Hey honey," Callen said once he answered.

"Hey G, why's there a guard posted outside my door?"

"I just wanted to make sure no one was coming after you there with Janvier here. We can't be careful enough."

"Did something happen, G? Cus he wasn't here yesterday."

"Everything's fine honey, it's just a precaution."

"Are you sure G?"

"Yes honey. Everything is fine. Don't worry about anything. Just rest up and I'll come to pick you up later. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Bye honey."

"Bye honey," Jenny said and she hung up the phone. She couldn't help but have this bad feeling that something was wrong. It felt like Callen wasn't telling her everything. But she shook it off, trying not to worry too much for the sake of her and her baby.

They agreed that Sam went in by himself, without Janvier. They couldn't trust Janvier anymore. Sam drove to the warehouse where the deal was going down. Callen, Deeks and Kensi already went earlier to stake off the warehouse and get into position. They had extra agents with them for back up.

"Alright, Sam's going in," Callen said through the com.

"Copy that, we've got eyes on him," Kensi said.

5 minutes later Zhirova arrived.

"Alright guys, keep your eyes open and be ready to go in," Callen said.

Kensi watched Sam and Zhirova through the sniper rifle.

"Where's your boss?" Zhirova asked.

"He sent me to make sure the merchandise is good. Once I approved it I'll give him a call and you'll get the rest of your money."

"I'm just wondering something."

"What's that?"

"Whether you're who you say you are?" Zhirova said and he bodyguards aimed their guys at Sam.

"Wow easy guys. We don't need to pull out the guns. I am who I said I am."

"Then how come your boss gave me this," Zhirova said and he pulled out a paper.

Sam took the paper and read it.

'He's an agent. His partner set me up to do this. Go get his little girl. Here's the tracker.'

Janvier you son of a bitch, Sam thought.

"I'm not an agent. You've got this wrong."

"Okay. Give me one good reason then why I shouldn't just shoot you right now."

"Guys, get ready," Callen said.

They moved into their position and Kensi kept her sniper rifle at the bodyguards.

"Kens, you got a shot?"

"Yep got a shot at one of the bodyguards."

"Alright one my count. 3,2,1."

Kensi shot one of the bodyguards. Callen, Deeks and the other agents moved inside and shot the other bodyguard.

"Federal agents!" Callen yelled.

"Get down on your knees!" Deeks yelled.

Zhirova was stunned by what had happened. He saw a lot of guns pointed at him and reluctantly he dropped down on his knees.

"Where are the weapons?" Callen asked. Zhirova kept quiet. "Где оружие?!" Callen asked stepping closer.

Zhirova was a bit taken aback when Callen spoke Russian. "в безопасном месте[in a safe place]," Zhirova said.

"скажите нам[Tell us]!"

Callen practically jammed his rifle into his chest.

"Where are they?!" He asked again. "Tell us, before I let my partner loose on you."

Zhirova looked over at Sam. He had to admit the big guy scared him a little. He didn't start talking so Sam moved closer to him and grabbed him.

"Alright, alright. They are at the back of the warehouse."

Callen took some of the other agents and went to check. They found the nukes and also the money that they had given him earlier.

"Hetty, weapons are secure," Callen said through the com.

"Good work Mr. Callen. What about Mr. Zhirova?" Hetty said.

"He's in custody. His bodyguards are dead."

"Good work."

They took the weapons into custody and they took Zhirova to prison. Kensi and Deeks went back to the office. Callen and Sam went to the boatshed.

"Nicely played Janvier, but you lost again. We got Zhirova and the weapons. So," Callen said and he leaned closer to Janvier. "Checkmate."

Janvier sat there and didn't say anything. About 15 minutes later they came to pick him up to transport him to prison.

"Well played Agent Callen. Until we meet again," Janvier said before the he walked outside.

Callen and Sam watched as he walked outside. A minute later they heard gunfire outside. They grabbed their SIG's and went outside. They saw Janvier standing with a gun in his hand and the two agents on the floor.

"Janvier, put the weapon down," Callen said as he and Sam aimed their weapons at him.

"Go ahead Agent Callen. Shoot me!"

"It's not gonna go down like this Janvier. Put the gun down!"

A second later the noise of gunfire filled the air.


	14. Chapter 14

Callen and Sam quickly ducked away from the bullets that where flying in their direction.

"Janvier, put the gun down!" Callen yelled from his hiding place while he aimed his weapon at him.

"You're gonna have to shoot me Agent Callen."

"Not like this Janvier. Put the gun down."

Janvier shot twice more at Callen. Callen aimed his gun at him again and shot him. Janvier fell down on the ground. Sam went to check on him. He cleared him of his gun and check to see if he was still alive.

"He's dead," Sam said and he looked at his partner still standing at his hide out position. He didn't even blink when Sam spoke those words.

Sam quickly went to check on the agents. They were still alive. He called Eric for an ambulance. Once the ambulances were there and were taking care of the agents Sam walked over to Callen, who still hadn't moved from his spot.

"G, you okay?" Sam asked but there was no answer. "G, you good?" Sam put a hand on his partner's shoulder. Callen looked at him with confused eyes. "I asked if you were okay."

"I'm fine Sam," Callen finally spoke.

"You don't look fine."

"I'm good Sam. Don't worry. How are the two agents doing?"

"Looks like they're gonna make it."

"Good. Could you wrap up here?" Callen asked as he walked away and into the boatshed.

Sam thought about his partner. If he was going to talk to someone it would be Jenny. But she was still in the hospital, although she would be released today. Sam didn't want to bother here unless it was necessary. But Sam figured this was necessary, his partner was obviously affected by shooting Janvier. He called Kensi if she could pick up Jenny and bring her to the boatshed. He also called Jenny to tell her what had happened but also to tell her not to worry.

Callen sat down on the couch and rested his elbows on his knees. He couldn't believe what had happened. They had wrapped up the case and they handed Janvier over to the federal agents. And the next thing he knew he was shooting at Janvier and he had killed him. Janvier was death, gone forever. On one hand he was glad, he would never have to look over his shoulder again for Janvier but on the other hand he wasn't, he had shot and killed Janvier but that was exactly what Janvier wanted, it was on his terms not on Callen terms. Callen was shocked out of his thoughts when he heard someone saying his name.

"G," Jenny said but Callen kept staring out into nothing. "G." Callen looked at her. "Are you okay honey?"

"What are you doing here? I thought you were still in the hospital."

"Sam told me what happened and asked if I could come over here to talk to you."

"That was not necessary. I'm fine. Don't worry about me," Callen said a bit angrily and he stood up and walked towards the windows.

"You don't like fine G. Talk to me honey." Callen let out a sigh. Jenny walked up to him and put her arm around him. "G, honey, it's okay. Just talk to me about what bothering you."

Callen looked at her. He really didn't want to have her to worry too much or to put too much stress on her body. But he decided to talk to her anyone. She was here, here to help him. "It's just this whole thing with Janvier. I wondered some times what it would be like if and when a killed him but I never expected it to be like this."

"G honey, listen to me. You did what you had to. He had shot two agents and he was about to shoot you and Sam if you didn't shoot him. It's okay. Frankly I'm glad he's out of our lives for good."

"It's just….. I don't know. For so long we've been chasing after each other and when we handed him over to Vaziri I thought it was over."

"It is over now G. He's dead. He's not coming back, ever."

"I know Jen, I know. I can't help but have this nagging feeling over how it happened."

"Don't beat yourself G. You did what you had to do. You did the right thing. Come here honey," Jenny said and she pulled Callen towards her for a hug. "Everything's fine honey."

Callen wrapped his arms around her and gave her a kiss on her head.

"I know honey. Thank you for coming over here."

"Anytime honey." Callen lifted her face and gave her a kiss. "You good G?"

"I'm good Jen. Come on let's get out of here."

Callen and Jenny walked outside. Sam was still there. Kensi and Deeks were there too.

"You good G?" Sam asked.

"I'm good Sam. You've wrapped up here?'

"Yeah we're all good."

"Alright. I'll see you back at the office."

Callen rode back with Jenny to the office and Sam took his car and Kensi and Deeks took Kensi's car.

"Everything okay Mr. Callen?" Hetty asked when they walked in.

"I'm good Hetty." Hetty looked over at Jenny who nodded.

"Very well. I've just been informed by the hospital that both agents will make a full recovery."

"Glad to here that," Sam said.

"Well I suggest you all pack up your stuff and go home for the day. It's been a long day."

Callen and Jenny packed up their stuff and went home. They picked up Clara on their way home.

"You sure you're okay honey?" Jenny asked once they were home.

"I'm fine honey. Don't worry too much. It's not good for you or the baby," Callen said as he rubbed her stomach. "You do have to take it easy from now on, you know that right?"

"I know honey and I will, as long as you promise me to stay out of danger."

"I'll do my very best," Callen said and he gave Jenny a kiss.

"Good. I love you G Callen."

"And I love you Jenny Callen," Callen said and he gave her another kiss. They stood there kissing until Clara called for them.

"Mommy," Clara said.

"Yeah sweetie."

"What for dinner?"

"Pizza, Clara."

"Yay pizza."

Jenny went to put the pizzas in the oven while Callen played with Clara. Jenny looked at them from the kitchen. She was glad to see them like that. I was like everything that happened that day was out of Callen's mind as he spent time with his little girl. They enjoyed their time together until it was time for Clara to go to bed. Callen tucked her in and read her a story.

"Hey G, I'm gonna go take a bath. Care to join me?" Jenny said when Callen walked out of Clara's room.

"Sure, I'd love too."

Jenny filled the bathtub with water while they undressed.

"You look so beautiful," Callen said when he hugged her from behind and put his hands on her bare stomach.

"No I look fat."

"No, you look beautiful and there's a little baby growing inside of you, our little baby."

"Yes there is," Jenny said as she placed her hands on Callen's and turned her head to the side and kissed him. "Come on, let's get in the tub."

Callen went in first and Jenny sat against his chest with her back.

"You sure you're alright honey?" Jenny asked.

"I'm fine honey, don't worry. And don't worry about Janvier. He's not coming after us again."

"Why did you actually have a guard standing outside of my room when I was in the hospital?"

"You can never be too careful with Janvier around. I couldn't risk him coming after you."

"Did he come after you or Clara?'

"No honey, everything was fine. It was just a precaution." Callen didn't want to tell her everything since she was pregnant.

"Okay. So everything's fine?"

"Yes honey, everything's fine now. Don't worry," Callen said and he gave Jenny a kiss.

"Okay good."

…..

Jenny had another doctor's appointment today. She was now 27 weeks pregnant. Callen and Clara went with here.

"Gonna see baby brother daddy?" Clara asked as they walked into the doctor's office.

"Yes, we're gonna see how you're little brother is doing," Callen said.

"Hello, how are we doing?" The doctor said as she walked into the exam room.

"We're doing fine," Jenny said.

"I got note that you were in the hospital recently. Are you feeling better after that?"

"Yes, I'm better. Taking it easy and I work one day less a week, trying not to get myself so worked up again."

"That's good. Let's go see what the little guy is up to."

The doctor put some gel on Jenny's stomach and put turned the screen on. Immediately they heard the baby's heartbeat. Callen looked at the screen and saw his little boy moving around in Jenny's stomach.

"Look Clara, the baby is moving," Callen said as he pointed to the screen.

"Baby swimming," Clara said.

Callen and Jenny chuckled when Clara said that. "Yes, it almost looks like he's swimming."

"Is everything alright doctor?" Jenny asked.

"Yes, everything looks fine. The baby is growing nice and big. Don't worry. Your trip to the hospital didn't cause him any damage."

"Good to know."

"But I would advise you to take it easy from now on. Try to put as less stress on your body as possible. If you do that everything should be okay."

"I will doctor don't worry."

"Alright good. I'll see you in 2 weeks then."

Callen dropped Jenny and Clara off at home. Jenny didn't have to go to work today.

"I'll see you later honey," Callen said and he gave Jenny a kiss.

"See ya. Have a good day. Be careful."

"I will don't worry. Bye my little guy," Callen said as he gave Jenny's stomach a kiss. "Be good to mommy today. Can daddy get a hug goodbye Clara?"

"Of course daddy," Clara said and Callen crouched down and Clara ran into his arms.

"Bye sweetie, be good to mommy today. Daddy loves you," Callen said and he gave Clara a kiss.

"I love you too daddy."

Callen gave her one more kiss and gave Jenny another kiss before he left for work.

"Sorry I'm late guys," Callen said as he walked into the bullpen, it was just before 10am.

"Everything okay G?" Sam asked.

"Yeah everything's fine. Jenny just had another check-up."

"Ah, how was the little baby doing?"

"The little baby was doing fine. He's really growing nice and big."

"He? You're getting a boy?"

"I didn't say that," Callen quickly said. They had agreed to not tell anyone, except Kensi and Deeks had found out by accident.

"You said he."

"I did? Well it's just a way of saying. It's weird to call the baby it. I could call the baby she if that's more comfortable to you."

"No, not necessary. I was just wondering. Do you know?"

"Yes, Jenny and I know. But we're not telling anyone. You'll just have to wait till the baby is born."

"Alright, well as long as it's healthy that's the most important."

"Yes I agree."

"How is Clara with you having another baby?"

"She's really excited about become a big sister. She just loves to go to the doctor's appointment with us so she can see her baby brother."

"That's nice."

Eric whistled them up and they got started on the case.

…

Jenny was playing outside with Clara. It was a very nice spring day in LA. They had gotten in the pool together. Clara was splashing around in the pool. Jenny was just sitting in the middle of pool. Clara was swimming circles around Jenny. She was really a little water bug, she still wore her floaties but she could swim pretty well.

"You having fun sweetie?" Jenny asked.

"Yes. Mommy swim too," Clara said.

Jenny couldn't really swim, the water wasn't that deep so she walked over the bottom on her hands and knees.

"Mommy, catch me," Clara said as she swam away.

Jenny slowly went after her. Clara was giggling as Jenny tried to catch her. In the meantime Callen had arrived back at home and was walking up to the pool. Clara hadn't seen him yet. Jenny signaled to Callen to grab Clara.

Callen quietly walked up to the pool and grabbed Clara. Clara squealed as Callen picked her up.

"I've got you," Callen said.

"Daddy," Clara giggled.

"Hey sweetie, having fun with mommy?"

"Yes. Daddy swim too."

"Alright," Callen said and he put Clara back down and went to put his swim shorts on.

Callen went back down and walked outside. He got into the pool and kinda splashed Clara a little. He walked up to Jenny and gave her a kiss.

"Hey honey," Callen said.

"Hey honey, you had a good day?"

"Yes my day was just fine. Got a new case but we managed to get it solve already. How was yours?"

"Very well. We had a very nice day together, didn't we Clara?"

"Yes we did mommy."

"Why don't you tell daddy what we did today?"

"What did you do today?" Callen asked as he picked up Clara and sat down in the pool with her on his lap.

"We baked cookies today."

"Hmm yummy. Is there any left for daddy? Or did this little cookie monster ate them all already?" Callen said as he tickled Clara tummy, which caused her to giggle.

"There are some left. Clara wanted to eat them all though but mommy put them away," Jenny said.

"Good. What else did you do?"

"Watch movie and played outside."

"That's nice sweetie."

They stayed in the pool a little longer until Jenny went out to cook dinner. Callen stayed in the pool with Clara. They had a nice dinner outside. After dinner Callen went to put Clara in the tub while Jenny cleaned up.

"Come one sweetie, bath time is up," Callen said.

"No! Wanna stay in bath."

"You've been in the bathtub long enough now. Come on let's go out. If you get out now you can still have one of the cookies you baked before you have to go to bed."

"Yay," Clara said and he came out of the tub.

Callen dried her off and put her PJ's on. They went back downstairs and Clara could have some milk and cookies. She watched some TV before Callen took her up to bed. He brushed her teeth and tucked her in.

"Story daddy please."

"Which one would you like?"

"Cindewella," Clara said and Callen though 'Again Cinderella'. She always wanted Cinderella.

Callen read her the story. By the time the story was finished Clara was asleep already. Callen gave her a kiss before he left the room and went back downstairs.

"She's already asleep," Callen said and he joined Jenny on the couch.

"She had a busy day today."

"And your day? Not too busy I hope," Callen said as he rubbed her stomach.

"No not that much. Really do try to take it easier, although it's not always possible with a 2½ year old running around the house."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. She's full of energy our little girl."

"Yeah she is. But it's so cute to watch her play."

"Yeah it totally is."

Callen bent his head down and placed soft kisses on Jenny's stomach. The baby moved at Callen's touch. He felt the baby move under his hand.

"Looks like the baby likes it when I pay attention to your stomach," Callen said smiling.

"Yeah I guess he does. He recognizes the touch of his daddy."

"That's good. I can't wait to meet our little guy."

"I know me neither."

"I still find it a little bit crazy when I think about it. Here now with a beautiful wife and a wonderful daughter and a son on the way. I never thought I would have that."

"Aw honey," Jenny said as she put a hand on his cheek. "You've got us honey. We're not going anywhere."

"I know," Callen said and he gave Jenny a kiss. "Every day I just feel so lucky to have you in my life."

"Aw honey. I love you G."

"I love you too Jen," Callen said and he gave Jenny another kiss.

"Could you rub my feet for me please? They hurt."

"Of course," Callen said and he pulled Jenny's feet on his lap and started massaging them. "That better honey?"

"Yes, that feels better," Jenny moaned.

…

"What have we got Eric?" Callen said as they walked into the OSP centre.

"PO Lisa Hamilton was found dead in her apartment in San Pedro earlier this morning. She was supposed to sail out today on the US Pioneer," Eric said.

"Where was she headed?"

"The US Pioneer was headed for the coast of Japan," Jenny informed them.

"Anything special about that?"

"No, not really, just a standard mission."

"Any leads so far?"

"No, everything so far has come up normal, but we're still checking."

"Alright, let us know if you find something. Kensi, Deeks you go to her apartment see what you can find out. Sam and I will go to San Pedro to talk to the XO," Callen said and everyone left.

30 minutes later Callen and Sam were in San Pedro.

"Excuse me, Commander Garrett? Agents Callen and Hanna, NCIS," Callen said as they showed their ID's.

"Yes, you're here about the death of PO Hamilton right."

"Yes. We're trying to find her killer. Any idea who might have killed her?"

"No, Lisa was a wonderful person. Everybody here on board loved her."

"What about outside? Any enemies there?" Sam asked.

"No, not that I know off. If she was having trouble she didn't tell anyone or let it show."

"Any threats to your latest mission?" Callen asked.

"No, nothing. Everything went according to plan. We were supposed to sail out today. But until we know for sure it's safe we're staying here. Please find out soon who killed Lisa."

"Will do. Let us know if you think of anything else," Callen said and he handed Garrett his number. "Is there anyone else we can talk to who was close to PO Hamilton?"

"Maybe her bunk buddy will know something. Follow me, you can talk to her."

Garrett brought Callen and Sam to the conference room, a little later PO Lucy Rovers joined them.

"What's going on? This is about Lisa isn't it?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, we understand you know her well," Callen said.

"Yeah we were pretty close. What happened to her?"

"That's what we're trying to find out. Anything seem odd about her the last couple of days?" Sam said.

"No, nothing out of the ordinary."

"Could you think of anybody who would wanna hurt her?" Callen asked.

"No, no one. Everyone loved her. God who would do this to her?"

"That's what we're trying to find out. Please if you can think of anything let us know."

Callen gave her his number too and Callen and Sam went back to the office.

"Did you guys found out anything?" Callen asked as they walked into the bullpen.

"No, not much. Her apartment was pretty clean. The killer didn't leave anything behind. Eric's looking through the security cams in the building; see if he can find her killer," Kensi said. "How'd you guys do?"

"Not much better."

After hours or more searching and checking leads they still had nothing.

"There's got to be something we're missing," Callen said.

"Yeah but what?" Sam said.

"Kensi, Deeks, go back to the house again. Turn the house upside down. Search through everything. Sam and I will go back to the US Pioneer."

Callen and Sam drove back to San Pedro and went to search Hamilton's bunk room and office more thoroughly.

"There's got to be something here, something we're overlooking," Callen said.

"What if this was a random killing?"

"Possible, but why would she be killed in her apartment. The killer obviously knew she lived there."

"Robbery gone into murder?"

"It was a too clean murder to be a robbery. It wasn't sloppy. Killer knew what he was doing."

"Well, then you come up with ideas since you're shooting down mine."

"I don't know Sam. Nothing about this seems right. There's something we're missing. But what? Let's check out her office."

Callen and Sam were on their way to the office when there was an explosion.


	15. Chapter 15

Callen and Sam were flown backwards against the wall by the blast.

"G? You good?" Sam asked as he tried to get up again and he grabbed his shoulder.

"Yeah I'm good," Callen grunted as he got up. "What the hell was that?"

"Looks like a bomb coming from the direction of Hamilton's office."

Quickly they made their way towards the exit and they went off the ship where they found the XO.

"What's going on sir?" Sam asked.

"Someone detonated a bomb in Lisa's office. They're evacuating the ship in case there are more bombs."

"Was anyone hurt?" Callen asked.

"As far as we can tell not really bad, just a few scrapes, nothing serious. Once they ship is clear we'll search the ship. You guys can go back on to see what you guys can find."

"Thank you sir."

They waited on the dock until the ship was deemed safe, which was about an hour and a half later. Callen and Sam boarded the ship and went to Hamilton's office.

"Damn, this place is a mess. I'll doubt we'll find something useful in here," Sam said.

"Someone definitely wanted to make sure that something in here wouldn't be found. Someone is definitely covering up something."

Callen and Sam put their gloves on and search the room. Most of what they found was heavily burned and turned to crisp. They did find some pieces of what they believe to be used as a detonator and a flash drive. They bagged them up and went back to the office. They had asked the XO to keep everyone there. Nobody could leave. They were stationed at another ship that was in the harbor there.

"What happened to you two?" Kensi asked as Callen and Sam walked in a little dirty.

"There was an explosion on the boat," Sam said.

"And explosion? Are you okay?" Jenny asked worried as she came down the stairs.

"We're fine. Don't worry Jen," Callen replied as he rubbed her stomach. "We weren't close to the blast."

"Okay good. So someone try to blow up the boat?"

"Just Hamilton's office. We did manage to safe some, don't know if you guys can get something off of it," Callen said as he gave Jenny the evidence bags.

"Hmmm nice and crispy. I'll try to salvage them."

"Thanks," Callen said and Jenny walked off to the gadget room.

About an hour later Callen walked into the gadget room.

"Hey Jen," Callen said.

"Hey G."

"Could you get anything of the flash drive?"

"Partial. It was pretty damaged but I managed to get some parts off of it. I managed to recover some emails."

Callen looked at the emails. It were threat emails, they were send from the account of Kim Morgan, she was also a PO on the ship.

"Great work Jen, send those to my phone. Sam and I will talk to her."

"Will do."

Callen and Sam went back to San Pedro while Deeks and Kensi checked out Morgan's house.

"Agent Callen, Agent Hanna, nice to see you again. What brings you over?" The XO asked.

"We would like to speak to PO Kim Morgan," Callen said.

"Is she involved in Lisa's murder?"

"It's possible. We found some threatening emails from Kim to Lisa, some even with death threats."

"I'll send her to the brig."

"Great thanks."

Callen and Sam went to the brig and waited for Morgan to show up.

"What's this about? Why am I here?" Morgan asked.

"Sit down Ms. Morgan," Sam said.

"What's going on?"

"We would like to talk to you about Lisa Hamilton," Callen said.

"What about her?" Morgan said in kind of a bitchy tone.

"She was found dead, murdered."

Morgan chuckled before answering. "That bitch had it coming."

"Why is that?" Sam asked.

"That bitch stole my promotion. That job was supposed to be mine."

"So that's what all these emails about?" Callen asked as he showed her the emails.

"Yes, she needed to know that what she did was not acceptable."

"But she wouldn't listen so you killed her," Sam spoke.

"I what?! No I didn't kill her."

"You threatened to kill her," Callen replied.

"I did, but I would never kill her. I was just trying to scare her."

"Sure, and when that didn't work you planted a bomb in her office. Except you did that after you had killed her to cover up evidence," Sam told her.

"I didn't kill her and I didn't plant a bomb!"

"That's where you're wrong. We found some parts of the bomb. They have your fingerprints on it. So, you wanna try again, this time with the truth," Callen said.

Morgan took a deep sigh. "She destroyed my life. That job was supposed to be mine. I worked my ass off for it and they just gave it to her."

"So you killed her?"

"I was just so angry with her. I didn't mean to. And afterwards I realized about the emails and we had a struggle in her office so I wanted to get rid of the evidence."

"You realized you could've hurt a lot of people with your little bomb."

"I made sure no one was close enough to the blast."

"It doesn't matter, you're still going away for murder and attempted murder."

Callen called for the officer and they took her away.

"Thank you for your help Agent Callen, Agent Hanna," the XO said.

"We're just doing our job."

"Still, thank you."

Callen and Sam went back to the office and finished their paperwork and went home.

…..

Jenny woke up that Saturday morning and she noticed that Callen was lying with his head on her stomach. Callen rubbed her stomach and kissed it. She moved her hand towards his head and she put her hand on his head. Callen looked up as he felt her hand.

"Good morning honey," Callen said.

"Good morning honey."

"I didn't wake you, did I?" Callen ask as he moved up on the bed.

"No you didn't. I love it when you pay attention to my growing stomach."

"Of course. I love being as close to the baby as I can," Callen told her as he rubbed her stomach.

"You're so sweet. I love you."

"I love you too," Callen replied and he gave her a kiss.

Just at that moment Clara came running into the bedroom and jumped on the bed in between them causing them to stop kissing.

"Hey sweetie, did you have a nice sleep?" Callen asked.

"Yes I did daddy."

"Good," Callen replied and he gave her a good morning kiss. "Wanna help daddy make some breakfast?"

"Yay," Clara squealed jumping up and down on the bed.

"Alright, come on."

Callen and Clara went downstairs to make breakfast while Jenny stayed in bed a little longer. After breakfast Callen and Clara went to play outside while Jenny cleaned up. It will be a little getting used to for Clara when her baby brother is her. She won't get all the attention anymore. After she was done cleaning up Jenny went outside as well. Jenny sat down on the porch watching them play. She loved watching Callen play with their daughter and Clara loved playing with her daddy. She hoped Callen would be the same with their little boy.

It was a very warm spring day so they all went to the beach. Callen and Jenny sat on the beach while Clara was building sand castles. Callen looked at her and images of him as a boy playing on the beach making sand castles flashed before his eyes. He quickly shook them off and tried to enjoy the rest of the day.

"Daddy, can I go swimming?"

"Sure sweetie."

Callen put her floaties on and took her to the ocean. Jenny stayed behind at the towels just soaking up some sun. Callen held her as he walked into the ocean, he walked till he was under up to his chest. Clara loved the waves coming and going. Callen swam her around. Jenny watched from the beach and she saw Clara wave at her so she waved back. They stayed at the beach till 5pm before they went to Chuck E Cheese.

Clara fell asleep on the way home so they put her in her bed straight away.

"She's completely zoned out," Callen said when he returned downstairs and sat next to Jenny on the couch.

"Yeah she had a very nice day."

"Yeah that she did."

"Is everything okay with you honey? I noticed you were a little distant when we were on the beach."

"I'm fine honey, don't worry."

"What was bothering you?"

"Just seeing Clara play like that, making sand castles, reminded me of the time I was building sand castles on the beach."

"Oh honey," Jenny said as she pulled him in for a hug. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I managed to shake it off and still enjoy the day."

"That's good."

They stay there on the couch and watched some TV. Callen noticed that Jenny had fallen asleep so he carefully picked her up and took her to their bedroom. Jenny stirred a bit as Callen put her down on the bed but she stayed asleep. Callen went back down to lock up and he joined her in bed.

They had a nice relaxing Sunday before going back to work on Monday.

….

Jenny had a doctor's appointment before work. She was now 30 weeks pregnant. The doctor checked her and the baby and everything was going fine. The baby was growing nice and big and Jenny didn't have any more stress attacks. The doctor was glad she was taking it easy. They made a new appointment and they went to the office.

"Morning guys," Jenny said as she walked into OSP.

"Morning Jenny," Nell and Eric said.

"How did the doctor's appointment go?" Nell asked.

"It went fine. The baby is doing very well."

"Good to hear."

They went to work. It was a pretty quiet day so they could catch up on the paperwork. Around lunchtime Callen came upstairs to OPS. He walked up to Jenny and hugged her from behind and gave her a kiss on her head.

"Wanna go grab some lunch?" Callen asked.

"Sure, let me just finish this."

"Alright."

About 5 minutes later they head out to lunch, just the two of them. They loved spending time with just to two of them. Since they had Clara they hadn't gone out on dates much. They just had some sort of date at home. And with a new baby on the way that would only be getting less. About 45 minutes later they returned to the office. They gave each other a quick kiss before they went back in and back to work.

The rest of the week was pretty quick, they did get some new cases but they managed to solve that pretty soon.

"Hey G, going to do something over the weekend?" Sam asked. Kensi and Deeks had already gone home for the weekend.

"No, not much. You?"

"Nope not much either, just spending time with my family."

"Yeah me too. Maybe you and Michelle would like to come over tomorrow for a barbeque."

"I like that, let me ask Michelle."

"Sure."

Callen and Sam finished up as well and everybody went home.

….

The next day Michelle and Sam came over with their kids for barbeque. Callen and Sam worked on the grill while Michelle and Jenny prepared everything inside.

"How are you doing?" Michelle asked.

"I'm doing fine. Just a bit tired sometimes and nauseous sometimes, you know normal pregnancy stuff."

"Yeah I know. How's Clara about becoming a big sister?"

"She loves it. She loves going with us to the appointments and seeing the baby on the screen."

"That's nice. It is gonna be a little getting used to for her though when the baby is here."

"Yeah I figured that, but we'll see. So far she's really excited about becoming a big sister."

"Good to hear. You guys already know what you're having?"

"Yeah we do, but we're not telling anyone."

"That's fine. You already got a name picked out?"

"We have a few that we like but haven't picked out one yet."

"Well you still have some time. You're 30 weeks right?"

"Yeah 30 weeks. But I have a feeling that I won't be carrying it till 40 weeks. Clara was born when I was 36 weeks pregnant so I'm having a feeling this baby will come around that as well. In fact I hope its coming sooner, cus I don't think I'll be able to carry it until 40 weeks. But we'll see."

"Just take it easy and I'm sure Callen is taking very good care of you."

"Oh yeah he does. He's very sweet."

After everything was done they had a lovely barbeque together. Around 9.30pm the kids were dead tired so Sam and Michelle went home, Clara was already in bed.

"Thanks for the barbeque, we should do this again sometime," Michelle said.

"Definitely," Jenny replied.

"See ya, goodnight," Sam said.

"Goodnight."

Jenny wanted to help clean up but Callen said he would do it so Jenny decided to go take a nice relaxing warm bath. When Callen was done he joined her in the bath tub. Jenny sat with her back against Callen's chest and Callen had his hands on her stomach. He smiled when he felt the baby move under his hands. He was anxious to feel the baby kick, but so far, if he kicked, he was kicking the inside. They stayed in the bathtub until the water ran cold. They got dressed and went to bed. Jenny was using her pregnancy pillow and lay facing Callen. Callen gave her a kiss goodnight before they went to sleep.

…..

The agents were sitting in the bullpen when they heard Eric whistling.

"Got a new case guys," Eric said and he went back to OPS followed by the agents.

"What do we have Eric?" Callen asked as he walked into OPS.

"Last night a group of Navy SEALs busted the home of a drug cartel in Mexico, everything went fine with the op until they busted into the house. They walked straight into an ambush. All 6 SEALs were all killed. ," Eric informed them as he the video of the raid played on the big screen.

"Looks like they knew they were coming," Sam said.

"It looks like that. Anything about the op that seemed out of place?" Callen asked.

"No, as far as we could see not. We'll look through every one of the members of the team again and everyone who know about the mission. Maybe someone tipped them off," Jenny replied.

"Keep looking. Any of the SEALs had any next of kin?"

"Yes they did, information is on your phones," Eric answered.

"Thanks Eric. Kensi, Deeks, you take the first 3 will takes the others."

"Actually Mr. Callen, you and Mr. Hanna will go to the boatshed," Hetty said as she walked in, stopping the Agents from going. "The commanding officer is in the boatshed waiting to speak to you."

"Fine. Kensi, you and Deeks go talk to the families, we'll catch up to your when we're done," Callen told them and everyone moved out.

"Commander Carter?" Callen said as they walked into the boatshed.

"Yes, you must be Agents Callen and Hanna," Carter said as he shook their hands.

"Yes we are. Sorry for your loss," Sam said.

"Thank you. I'm just stumped on how this could happen. If I knew the mission was compromised I wouldn't have send them in."

"Was there anything out of the ordinary?" Callen asked.

"No nothing. Everything went fine in the preparations."

"Is it possible that one of your men tipped them off?"

"No, they wouldn't do something like that. Besides they are all killed. If someone did tipped the off he got himself killed as well."

"Could you send us all the information about this mission to us so our techs can look through it?"

"Sure anything you need."

Carter sent them the information and thanked Callen and Sam for their help. Callen called Kensi to see how far she and Deeks were. They had talked to 2 families already and were on their way to the third. Callen and Sam went to talk to one of the other families.

2 hours later they were back at the office, not having learned much. Eric, Nell and Jenny were still looking through the information. Jenny was analyzing the video seeing if she missed something. She was looking at the video when suddenly she paused it and ran it back.

"Eric, look at this here. Something's off," Jenny said.

"What's up?"

"Look at this here. Look at where this guy is."

"He's completely in another direction as him team mates."

"Yeah and look at this. When the others were shot he ducked away and when you look closely you see 5 bodies not 6."

"You're right. Like he's not been shot and killed."

"Like he was the one who tipped them off."

I'll go inform the others," Jenny said and she walked downstairs to the bullpen. "Guys, I think we have a new lead."

"What do you have Jen?" Callen asked.

"I looked closely at the video again and I noticed something odd," Jenny replied as she showed the video. "It seems this guy is not shot and killed."

"You got an ID?"

"Yeah, PO Rick Simmons. He's been a SEAL for 6 years, joined this team 2 years ago. His service record is clean up until two months ago."

"What happened two months ago?" Deeks asked.

"Two months ago he spent the night in the brig after he got into a fight with one of his fellow SEAL team mates."

"What was the fight about?" Kensi asked.

"According to the report it was over some stuff that happened on training. It got a little tense and Simmons punched the other guy."

"Did you find anything that implies that Simmons was the one who tipped him off?" Callen asked.

"We did some further checking and we found out he spend some time in Mexico for a mission that also involved this cartel. Since then he made some trips to Mexico in his time off. We also did some further checking into his financial and phone records and we found an off shore account in the Caymans, payment came from a bank in Mexico. The account belongs to one of the companies of the cartel."

"So he's getting paid by the cartel," Sam said kinda angry.

"Looks that way yeah."

"You know where he is now?" Callen asked.

"Probably still in Mexico. I've alerted TCA and border patrol to keep an eye out for him."

"He probably knows we're onto him so he won't risk coming back to the US," Sam spoke.

"You're probably right. But we don't have a clue where he is, and even if we knew he's probably with the cartel so we have no way of getting him out," Callen replied.

"You're right Mr. Callen, which is why I suggest you pass this information on to the SEALs and let them handle it," Hetty said as she walked into the bullpen.

Callen nodded and Jenny forwarded the information. A couple hours later they were watching the op on the big screen in OPS. A team went in and raided the house of the cartel. They found Simmons. All the other cartel members were killed; Simmons was brought back to the US and charged with murder and treason.

…..

Callen and Jenny were lying peacefully asleep in their bed in the middle of the night when they woke up to some noise. Callen grabbed his gun out of the safe.

"Stay here honey, I'm gonna check it out. It's probably nothing," Callen said and he moved into the hallway.

Everything was clear so far. Callen looked downstairs from the top of the stairs but didn't see anything. He walked further on the top floor and went to check Clara's room. When he walked into the room he couldn't believe what he saw.


	16. Chapter 16

Clara's bed was empty and her window was open. Callen ran to the window and looked outside. He saw a man putting Clara in the car. He was out of range to make a good shot. He was afraid he would hurt Clara. He ran downstairs as fast as he could.

"Federal agent! Freeze!" Callen said and he aimed his gun at them.

Callen quickly had to duck away from the bullets that were flying his way. When he looked up once the gunfire had stopped he saw the man get into the car and drive off. He wanted to go after it but the man had shot out the tires of both his and Jenny's car. He looked after it trying to get a license plate but he couldn't see it in the dark. He silently cursed to himself before he turned towards the door. He saw Jenny standing in the doorway.

"G, what's going on?" Jenny asked. She saw the look on Callen face. "Clara!" Jenny quickly turned around and walked as fast as she could.

Callen quickly made his way over to Jenny. This was really the last thing Jenny needed right now. Callen immediately worried about the stress that this would put on Jenny and the baby.

"Jenny, honey," Callen said when he caught up to her and grabbed her arm.

"No, let go. I have to go check on Clara."

"Honey, take it easy. Clara's not upstairs."

"What?! Where is she? What's going on?" Jenny asked panicky.

"She's gone. Someone took her."

"What! Where is she? Who took her? Why didn't you stop them?"

"Jenny, honey, calm down."

"Calm down?! Someone just took our daughter and you're telling me to calm down," Jenny said and she got a sharp pain in her stomach.

"Okay honey, just relax, sit down," Callen said as she guided her over to the couch.

"How can I relax when someone has our daughter?" Jenny said in tears.

"It'll be okay honey," Callen told her as he sat down next to her and pulled her in for a hug. "Everything will be okay. I'll get Clara back, I promise. I know you worry. I worry too. I know it's hard but just try to stay calm for you and the baby." Callen rubbed her stomach as he spoke.

"I know, I'll try. Just get her back soon. She must be scared out of her mind. What if they hurt her?"

"I won't let that happen, honey. You just sit here, I'm gonna call the others so we can find Clara."

About 30 minutes later everyone was at the office searching for clues to find Clara. Callen had told Jenny to stay downstairs and stay on the couch, trying to stay as calm as possible. Jenny was slowly going nuts with waiting around. Everyone was upstairs in OPS except her. After 20 minutes she decided to go upstairs too.

"Jenny, what are you doing here?" Callen asked when Jenny walked into OPS.

"I was wondering if you have something new."

"I told you to stay downstairs and that I would let you know if we had something."

"I know, but I hate sitting around waiting. Besides I can help."

"I know you can honey."

"Then why won't you let me help?"

"Because I don't want you to stress yourself out. This situation is already stressful enough, let alone if you're working it."

"I'll be fine G. I'll take it easy I promise. I just wanna know what's going on and I wanna find Clara," Jenny said with tears in her eyes.

"I know honey, I know," Callen said as he pulled her in for a hug. "We'll find Clara. I promise." He gave her a kiss on her head.

"I think I've got something guys," Eric interrupted them.

"What do you have Eric?" Callen asked.

"Kaleidoscope found the car they used to take Clara. It's at a house in Inglewood. Address is on your phones."

"Thanks Eric," Callen said and before he walked out he looked at Jenny. "If she's there I'll bring her back, don't worry." Callen gave her a quick kiss before he and Sam left.

Kensi and Deeks stayed behind to do more research and Callen had asked Kensi to keep an eye on Jenny.

Jenny sat in her chair up in OPS and rubbed her stomach.

"Daddy will find you sister, won't he?" Jenny spoke to her stomach. She felt the baby kick under her hand.

Kensi, Deeks, Eric and Nell watched her. They couldn't imagine what Jenny and Callen must be going through. And especially Jenny in her condition, this was the last thing she needed.

Sam drove to the house. He glared sideways to his partner. Callen was staring out the window. Sam imagined what Callen must be going through, he would probably feel the same if something like this happened to his kids.

"We'll get her back G. We won't stop till we've got her."

"I know. We have to. I'm worried about Jenny. This is not good for her. When I told her what happened she had some pain in her stomach. I'm worried this is gonna put too much stress on her body."

"She'll be fine G. She knows she has to take it easy."

"I know she will. But worrying about Clara alone might be enough stress for her. I just hope we'll fine Clara soon."

"Yeah me too."

10 minutes later Callen and Sam were at the house. Callen saw the car in the driveway and there was light on inside. It was around 4.30am. Sam parked the car a little down the street with a view of the house.

"You think Clara's inside?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. I hope so. God she must be so scared."

"She'll be fine G."

"I hope so."

Callen and Sam made a plan to find out if Clara was still inside. Sam went to the door and knocked. A little later a man opened. Callen recognized him. It was the man who took Clara. He was about ready to storm out of the car and beat him to a pulp, but he stayed in the car, sticking to the plan.

"What do you want?" The man asked angrily.

"I'm sorry to bother you at this hour, but I saw your light on. My car just broke down and I was wondering if I could use your phone to call a tow truck," Sam replied.

"Piss off you," the man said and he slammed the door in Sam's face.

"Friendly guy," Sam said sarcastically when he joined Callen in the car.

"That was him Sam. The guy who took Clara."

"You sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure. Did you see her?"

"I only could see a little inside but I didn't see her."

"Doesn't mean she's not here. You take the front I'll take the back. And be careful. If Clara's in there, I don't want her hurt."

"I know G."

Callen and Sam moved into position and moved in together.

"Federal Agents! Freeze!" Callen and Sam yelled as the moved in.

All 3 men were shocked and raised their hands. Sam kept the gun on them while Callen checked the house.

"She's not here Sam." Callen turned towards the men with an angry face. "Where's the little girl?"

"What little girl?" The man that took Clara asked.

"WHAT LITTLE GIRL?!" Callen yelled as he launched at him and pulled him up by his collar and pushed him against the wall. "Don't play dumb with me. I saw you take her. NOW WHERE IS SHE?! WHERE IS SHE?!"

"I don't know I swear. Some guy hired us to kidnap her. We gave him to her."

Callen's face became hot red with anger.

"Who's he?!"

"I don't know his name."

"How did he contact you?"

"He called me on my cell phone, told me where to bring her. We brought her to him and we took the cash. I swear I don't know why he wanted her."

Callen took a swing at him and punched him in his face. The man went down.

"What the hell! I'm gonna press charges."

"Try me. That was my daughter you kidnapped, the daughter of a federal agent."

"I swear I didn't know."

Callen and Sam tied the men down and took his phone before going back to the office.

"You okay G? It's understandable if you're not emotional fit to work this case."

"I'm fine Sam. I need to work this case."

"I know you feel that way, but you're too close to this."

"Of course I'm too close. She's my daughter," Callen snapped at Sam. Sam was taken aback by Callen's outburst. "Sorry Sam. I need to be on this case, I need to find her. You'd probably do the same if it were your kid."

"Yeah probably."

Once they were back at the office Callen was pleased to see Jenny asleep on the couch. He went upstairs to give Eric the phone and he went back downstairs to Jenny. He sat on the chair next to her. He was glad she took some rest. It was hard for both of them but Jenny was pregnant and with the stress attacks she had this wasn't helping her condition. Callen just sat there and stared out into space. Where was Clara? Was she scared? Did she know what was happened? He would be so glad when he would be able to hold her again.

An hour later Jenny woke up when Eric whistled.

"Have you found her, Eric?" Jenny asked as they walked up the stairs.

"Maybe," Eric said. "We tracked the phone and the address they gave you for the exchange. There was a security camera at that place. It picked up this picture at the time of the exchange." Eric put the picture up on the screen.

Callen's face froze when he saw the face of one of the men.

"G?" Sam asked when he saw his partner staring at the screen. "You know him?"

"You could say that."

"Who is he?" Jenny asked.

Callen turned towards the group. "His name is Igor Trovimov. I dealt with him when I was in Russia with the DEA. He was one of our targets. We shut down his operations but unfortunately he got away."

"So now he's coming back for revenge," Deeks spoke and Kensi shot him a look. "What? I'm just saying."

"It looks that way. Although how he found out about Clara I have no idea."

"Where you watched Mr. Callen?" Hetty asked as she walked in.

"No, I'm pretty sure I wasn't. But that's not important right now. Getting Clara back is the most important."

"I agree Mr. Callen."

"Have you found out where he is now?"

"I traced his phone and tracked the car they used and came up with and with this location," Eric answered as he put a map on the screen. "His house is pretty heavily guarded, you won't get in easy."

"Then we have to figure a way to sneak in. Any beach entrances?"

"One, but it's only accessible by boat and I think it will be guarded too."

"Alright here's the plan," Callen said and he explained the plan to the team.

"G." Jenny said before they left and Callen turned to her. "Get Clara back safely."

"I will," Callen told her and gave her a kiss. "I will."

20 minutes later they were at the house. Kensi and Deeks would approach from the front and Sam and Callen from the beach. Callen and Sam snuck into the ocean from the neighbors' house. They stayed under water until they were nearly at the beach entry. They got out at the side of the beach. They took cover behind some bushes. Once they saw the beach was clear they moved towards the stairs, guns ready.

"Kensi, Deeks, we're ready. Move in," Callen said.

"Got it."

They all moved in. As soon as Callen and Sam came at the top of the stairs there were guards. They shot them all. Sam cleared them of their weapons as they went further. Kensi and Deeks had moved in through the front and shot several guards too. Callen was the first one to spot Trovimov. He saw Clara sitting next to him.

"Daddy," Clara said frightened as Trovimov held her by her arm.

"Let her go!" Callen demanded with his gun aimed at him.

"Well, well Agent Callen, we meet again," Trovimov said.

"Let her go! She has nothing to do with this."

"Oh but she does. You see by getting your daughter I now have you too."

Callen heard two guns click behind him. He looked around and saw two men standing behind him.

"You didn't think I came here all alone, did you?" Callen said and a second later they were surrounded by Sam, Kensi and Deeks.

"Put your guns down," Sam said.

"Get down on your knees," Deeks said.

The men behind Callen put their guns down. Sam and Deeks went to cuff them.

"Give it up Trovimov, you've lost," Callen said.

"No, I've still got your little girl," Trovimov said as and pulled out a gun and aimed it at Callen.

"Put the gun down. Or I'm gonna shoot her." He moved the gun towards Clara.

"Okay, okay. Just put your gun down. We'll do the same. Just move the gun away from her."

"You first."

Callen looked at the others and signaled them to lower their weapons. They all placed their guns on the ground. Trovimov moved his gun from Clara to Callen. He was about to pull the trigger but Callen was faster. He moved down and he picked his gun up and shot Trovimov in his arm, causing him to drop his gun. Sam quickly moved in and grabbed Trovimov, who had let go of Clara. Callen quickly made his way over to Clara. He holstered his weapon and picked her up. Clara was crying.

"It's okay sweetie. Daddy's got you. It's okay, shhhhhhh. It's okay. You're safe, daddy's here," Callen tried to calm her down. He quickly checked her over for any injuries and was relieved when he didn't see any.

"This is not over yet. I will get you," Trovimov spat out at Callen.

"The only place you'll be going is jail. You'll be there a long, long time. They still want you for all the crimes you committed in the past."

Sam took him away and handed him over to the other federal agents before going back to the office. Callen held Clara tightly on the way back to the office. She had calm down.

Jenny was pacing nervously around the downstairs floor when she heard the agents walking in. She turned around in their direction and saw Callen with Clara.

"Clara!" Jenny said as she walked over to them as fast as she could.

"Mommy," Clara said as Jenny took her.

"It's okay sweetie. You're safe. Everything's okay." Jenny hugged Clara tightly and gave her a kiss. "Are you okay sweetie? Did that bad man hurt you?"

"She's fine honey. I checked her over," Callen replied.

"Okay good. Mommy was so worried about you."

Callen was relieved to have his daughter back save and sound. He would never have forgiven himself if something had happened to her. Callen walked over to Hetty's office.

"Everything okay Mr. Callen?"

"Yes, everything is fine. Trovimov is where he belongs and Clara is back safe and sound."

"Good. Take your family home for the day Mr. Callen. I'll see you back tomorrow morning."

"Thank you Hetty."

Hetty gave him a smile and Callen walked out of her office. Callen took Jenny and Clara back home. Jenny hadn't let go of Clara since she was back. It was only 10am when they arrived back home.

"Mommy, who was that man?" Clara asked once they sat down on the couch.

"That was a very bad man. He wanted to hurt you so he could hurt daddy."

"Why? What did daddy do?"

Clara was too young to understand what Callen and Jenny did for work so they gave her an answer without telling the whole story.

"That man was mad at daddy. He was a very bad man and daddy tried to stop him."

"Like the police."

"Yes just like that sweetie. He wanted to punish daddy for what he did."

"He's not gonna hurt daddy is he?" Clara asked with a sad face.

"No sweetie, don't worry. He's not gonna hurt me," Callen said as she sat down next to them.

"Good, I don't want daddy hurt."

"That's not gonna happen sweetie," Callen told her and he gave her a kiss.

They sat there for a while and Clara was falling half asleep.

"Why don't you two go get some sleep? You didn't get much sleep last night either," Callen told Jenny.

"Yeah good idea."

Jenny carried Clara up the stairs to her bedroom and she lay down on the bed, within minutes they were both asleep. Callen made himself some breakfast. After breakfast he went upstairs and found both of them peacefully asleep in their bed. Callen smiled at the sight. He was glad to have Clara back safely and that both Jenny and Clara were okay. He decided to let them sleep for a little while.

On the way home they had stopped at the hardware store. Callen went to Clara's room and installed some extra locks on Clara's windows. He also installed some motion detection sensors on her windows. When he was done he lay down in bed next to Jenny and Clara. Jenny woke up a little when Callen got into bed.

"Hey honey," Jenny said still half asleep.

"Hey honey," Callen said and he gave her a kiss on her head.

The 3 of them lay in bed for a little while with Clara in between them. It seemed like Clara was doing okay, Callen hoped she would be okay after she had been taken, since she was young she didn't understand everything.

The rest of the day they enjoyed each other's company. When bed time came around Clara didn't want to go to sleep in her own bed.

"Sleep with you daddy?"

"Sure, for just this once."

Callen put her in his bed and lay down next to her till she fell asleep. He went down and sat down on the couch next to Jenny.

"I put her in our bed, she didn't want to sleep in her own bed."

"I can understand that. I hope she'll be okay after this."

"I'm sure she will honey," Callen said and he pulled her in for a hug. One arm was around her and the other one was resting on her stomach. "I'm just glad she's okay."

"Yeah me too."

….

Jenny was now 31 weeks pregnant. She had another doctor's appointment. It was before work so Callen and Clara went with her. The baby was growing nice and big and everything was fine with him and Jenny. The doctor was glad to hear Jenny was taking it easy. They made a new appointment before Callen dropped Jenny and Clara off at home.

"I'll see you later," Callen said and he gave Jenny a kiss. "And you be good to mommy today." Callen spoke to her stomach and he gave it a kiss. "Bye honey."

"Bye honey. Have a good day."

"I will." Callen gave her another kiss. "Can daddy get a hug and a kiss goodbye Clara?"

Callen crouched down and Clara walked up to him and gave him a hug and a kiss.

"I love you daddy."

"I love you too sweetie. Take care of mommy for me today."

"I will daddy."

"See ya." Both of them got another kiss before Callen left for work.

"Mommy, can I go in the pool? Clara asked once Callen had left.

"Sure sweetie. Come on let's go put our swimsuits on."

Jenny and Clara put their swimsuits on and went into the pool. Jenny just sat in the pool while Clara was playing. She loved watching her little girl play. She was just so cute. She hoped Clara and their new baby boy would be okay with each other.

…

"Morning guys," Callen said as he walked into the bullpen.

"Morning G," Sam said. "How are Jenny and Clara?"

"They are doing fine. Luckily the kidnapping didn't have a bad effect on Clara. Just the first night she wanted to sleep with us but not after that. She's back to her playful little self."

"That's good."

"How's the little baby doing?" Kensi asked.

"The little baby is doing fine. We just had another doctor's appointment this morning. Everything was going just fine."

"Good to hear. I can't believe this is your second baby already."

"Yeah I know right. If someone had told me 5 years ago I would be married with 2 kids by now I probably would've said they were nuts. But I don't regret a single moment of it. I love Jenny and our 2 kids. Marrying her was the best decision I ever made."

"Good to hear. I'm really happy for you two. You two look so cute together."

"Thanks Kens."

They had a pretty quiet day, they just caught up on some paperwork. It was just after 5.30pm when Callen walked into the house.

"Daddy!" Clara squealed when she saw Callen and she ran up to him.

"Hey, there's my little girl," Callen said and she picked her up. "Daddy missed you today."

"Missed you too daddy."

"Did you have a good day with mommy?"

"Yes I did. I went in the pool with mommy."

"That's nice."

Callen walked over to the kitchen with Clara in his arms.

"Hey honey," Jenny said.

"Hey honey," Callen replied and he gave Jenny a kiss.

"How was your day?"

"Pretty quiet. No new cases."

"That's good."

"What are you making? It smells delicious."

"Lasagna."

"Yum, I'm starving."

"It will be done in about 20 minutes."

Callen went outside to play with Clara until dinner was ready. Jenny cleaned up after dinner while Callen stayed outside to play with Clara some more. About a minute later he heard a loud crash coming from the kitchen.


	17. Chapter 17

Callen rushed inside.

"Everything okay honey?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I just turned around and knocked over some plates that were on the edge of the counter. I'm a little bigger than normally. "

"You still look very beautiful," Callen told her as he put his arms around her waist and gave her a kiss. "I clean it up for you."

"That's okay. I can do it myself."

"I'll do it honey."

Callen cleaned up while Jenny continued loading the dishwasher.

"Clara sweetie, time for bath," Jenny said as she walked into the living room where Clara was watching TV and Jenny shut the TV off.

Clara walked with Jenny to the bath room. Jenny had already filled the tub. Clara stayed in the tub for about 20 minutes before Jenny dried her off and put her PJ's on. Jenny brushed her teeth and tucked her in.

"Story mommy," Clara said.

Jenny picked up the book they were reading and started reading.

"Goodnight sweetie," Jenny said and she gave Clara a kiss.

"Night mommy. Can I say night to baby brother too?"

"Of course."

Clara got up and lay her head down on Jenny's stomach.

"Night baby brother."

"Goodnight Clara," Jenny told her and she tucked her in and gave her one more kiss before going out of the room.

Jenny sat down next to Callen on the couch.

"Sorry about the plates earlier."

"It's okay honey. Don't worry about it."

"My stomach is sometimes in the way."

"I can imagine. But you still look very beautiful."

"No, I look like a big fat cow."

"No honey," Callen replied as he pulled her in for a hug. "You look absolutely beautiful. The bigger you get the more beautiful you look in my opinion."

"You really think so?" Jenny asked as she lifted her head up to look at Callen.

"Yes I really think so," Callen answered as he kissed her and rubbed her stomach. "And I really love the little baby you're carrying in here." Callen kissed her stomach too. Jenny had to smile a bit as Callen kissed her stomach. "To me you really are the most beautiful woman, pregnant or not."

"Thanks G."

"You're welcome honey."

They cuddled together and watched some TV. Jenny was tired so she went to bed around 10.30pm. She was asleep, cuddled up to her pregnancy pillow well Callen walked in just before midnight. Callen watched her sleep for a little while. He couldn't help but smile as she saw her lying there. His wife, his pregnant wife. Pregnant with their second baby. He felt truly blessed and lucky to have them in his life. He crawled into bed and crawled up to Jenny. He put his arm around her so his hand was resting on her stomach. He gave her a soft kiss on her cheek and fell asleep next to her.

He woke up the next morning with Jenny still asleep. His hand was still on her stomach and he felt the baby move under his hand and he couldn't help but smile. It was only 9 weeks before Jenny's due date and Callen couldn't wait to meet their little baby boy. He remembered the day when Clara was born. That was truly one of the happiest day of his life, seeing his little girl being born and holding her for the first time. He couldn't wait to finally hold their baby boy in his arms.

A little later the alarm went off and they got ready to go to work.

…

"Son of a…." Jenny said while she was working upstairs in OPS and she grabbed her stomach.

"Everything okay Jenny?" Eric asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. The baby just kicked me in my kidneys."

"Ouch, I guess."

"Yeah it's not really pleasant."

"How many weeks till your due date?"

"Just 8. But I have a feeling the baby will be here before that. Clara was also born 4 weeks early so I think this baby will be early too. At least I hope so. I don't think I'll be able to carry it 8 more weeks, my feet hurt, my back hurts and my emotions are all over the place sometimes."

"Sounds like fun being pregnant."

"Don't get me wrong, it's all worth it. But I can't wait for my body to get back to normal again."

A little later Callen came walking into OPS. It was a slow day.

"Hey Jen," Callen said.

"Hey G. How's it going?"

"Fine, just doing some paperwork. Up here?"

"Fine too. Except the baby is kicking me a lot today."

"Are you using mommy as a football today?" Callen spoke to her stomach as he rubbed it.

"Yeah kinda."

"Don't kick your mommy so much."

"I hope the baby will listen."

"Of course. I came upstairs to ask if you guys wanted to join us for lunch."

"Sure, I'm in."

"Nell? Eric?"

"Sure," Nell and Eric both answered.

The entire team went out to lunch. Callen was sitting next to Jenny and every chance he got he rubbed Jenny's stomach. Jenny was starting to get a bit annoyed by it.

"G, keep your hands to yourself," Jenny said kinda angrily and she threw away his hand. The others looked a bit in shock but thought it were probably hormones acting up.

"Sorry Jen," Callen said and he didn't go into it further.

At around 5pm Hetty send everyone home for the weekend. Callen and Jenny picked up Clara and went home. Jenny got started on dinner while Callen played with Clara. Clara was watching some TV when Callen walked into the kitchen.

"Hmmm, smells delicious," Callen said as he hugged Jenny from behind and gave her a kiss in her neck.

"G. Stop with the touching and hugging," Jenny said and she shook him off.

"Everything okay honey? Have I done something wrong?"

Jenny took a deep sigh. "No honey you didn't do anything wrong. I don't know. It's probably hormones. I'm sorry."

"It's okay honey. I understand. I just love rubbing your baby belly."

"I know you do and that's really sweet of you. Just not today, okay?"

"Okay honey."

"Could you set the table please? Dinner's almost ready."

"Sure. Just one thing first."

"And that is?"

Callen stepped forward and planted a kiss on her lips. "A little kiss."

They enjoyed a nice dinner. After dinner Callen went to put Clara in bath and bed. Jenny read a book while Callen practiced his languages before going to bed.

Around 2am Jenny got out of bed to get something to eat. Callen woke up a little later and went to look for her. He found her in the kitchen standing in front of the refrigerator.

"Arghhhh," Callen heard from behind the door and the door slammed shut. "Why don't why have any watermelon?"

"Hungry honey?"

"Yes, I want some water melon but we're out of water melon."

"Want me to go get some for you?"

"Would you?"

"Of course. I'll just go to the 24 hour shop."

"Thank you honey. You're the best."

"Anything else?"

"Not for now. The rest we can get tomorrow."

"Alright, I'll be right back."

Callen went to get dressed and went to the store. A little later he came back with some water melon.

"Thank you honey. I love you," Jenny said and she gave Callen a kiss.

"You're welcome baby. I love you too."

Jenny cut up the water melon and joined Callen back in bed. They watch some TV before they went back to sleep again. The next morning Callen woke up when Clara came into their room and crawled on their bed.

"Good morning sweetie," Callen said in a low voice so he wouldn't wake up Jenny.

"Morning daddy."

"Shall we go make mommy some breakfast?"

"Yay."

Callen took Clara to the kitchen and went to make some breakfast. Clara made the batter for the pancakes and the waffles while Callen cooked up some toast and scrambled eggs. When the batter was done Callen put it in the waffle iron and in the pancake pan. He also put some bread in the oven. When the bread was almost done Jenny came walking into the kitchen.

"Hmm, it smells delicious in here," Jenny said.

"We're making breakfast mommy."

"That's very sweet of you," Jenny said and she gave Clara a kiss.

"Good morning honey. Did you sleep okay?" Callen said and he gave Jenny a kiss.

"Yeah I slept fine. You?"

"Fine too. Well breakfast is finished so we can eat."

"Yum. I'm starving."

They had a nice breakfast and went to the grocery store afterwards. Jenny loaded a lot of stuff into the cart.

"Hungry honey?"

"Yeah a bit. And I'm just taking it for when I have a craving for them."

"Isn't it a bit much honey?"

"I'm eating for two you know."

"Yes I know."

"You saying I eat too much, that I'm fat?"

"No of course not honey. You can eat whatever you want," Callen quickly said.

"Great. Then shut up and let me buy whatever I want."

Callen wisely shut up since Jenny's hormones were acting up again. They paid for the stuff and went back home.

"Daddy can we go to the park?" Clara asked once they had eaten lunch.

"Sure, I don't know if mommy wants to."

"Mommy, can we go to the park please?"

"Why don't you and daddy go, mommy's a bit tired."

"Can we daddy?"

"Sure, go put your shoes on." Clara went to the closet to get her shoes. "You okay honey?" Callen asked as he sat down next to her on the couch.

"Yeah I'm good. Just a bit tired. I'm fine. Don't worry. You go have a good time with Clara."

"Daddy, I'm ready. Come on daddy."

"I'm coming sweetie. See ya honey." Callen gave her a kiss and gave her stomach a kiss too.

"See ya. Have a good time you two."

"Bye mommy."

The park was nearby so they walked, well Callen walk, Clara took her little bike. Jenny lay down on the couch and almost immediately fell asleep.

Callen and Clara arrived at the park and Clara immediately went to the slide. Callen caught her on the end of the slide and spun her around every time. Callen loved watching Clara play. Her little face just lit up and Callen couldn't help but smile. They stayed in the park for about an hour before they went back home again.

When they got home Jenny was still asleep on the couch. Callen picked her up and carried her upstairs. He placed her in their bed. Jenny stirred a bit as Callen put her down so Callen gave her a soft kiss on her head and Jenny went back to sleep.

Callen went back downstairs. Clara was doing some coloring in her play corner so Callen went to do some laundry and cleaned they downstairs floor. Just past 4 Jenny came downstairs again.

"Hey guys," Jenny said.

"Hi mommy."

"Hi sweetie. Did you have a good time with daddy at the park?"

"Yes I did."

"Good to hear. Hey honey."

"Hey hon."

"How long did I sleep?"

"A couple hours. You were asleep when we got home so I carried you upstairs so we wouldn't wake you up."

"That's sweet of you. Thank you honey."

"You're welcome," Callen replied and he gave her a kiss.

They all went outside. Callen and Jenny sat down in the hammock while Clara was coloring the tiles of the pavement in the backyard.

"She's so adorable," Jenny spoke.

"Yeah she totally is. I can't believe how big she already has gotten. It seems like just yesterday that I was holding her for the first time."

"Yeah I know what you mean. She grows up so fast."

"Yes she does. I can't believe in a few weeks we'll meet our second little baby," Callen told her as he rubbed her stomach.

"Yeah I know, me neither. I can't wait to meet him."

"Me neither."

"He's gonna look so cute though. A little G. Callen."

"Well I'm sure he's gonna have a lot from you too. So he'll be a little G and Jenny Callen."

"Yes he will. Our little baby boy," Jenny replied as she looked at Callen.

"Yes our little boy. Do you have a name in mind for him?"

"Yeah, I have a couple names I like."

They sat there discussing names till Jenny got up to make some dinner.

….

The agents just sat down in the bullpen when Eric whistled.

"Director is coming online guys," Eric said and the others followed him upstairs.

"Morning director," Callen said once the director was on the screen.

"Morning. Let's get down to business. Last night Corporal Mike Brennan's daughter was kidnapped. 20 minutes ago he got a video from the kidnappers demanding he'd give them the technology he was working on otherwise they would kill his daughter."

"What was he working on?"

"He was writing software for new drones. Software with which you could access any drone you wanted to and reset them."

"I can think of a lot of bad guys who would want that," Deeks said.

"Which is why Detective, I want you guys to find her before they kill her. They set a countdown. They want the technology before 6pm today or they would kill her. So clock's ticking. I've send Eric the video," Vance said and he made his signal and the feed was cut off.

"Eric the video, bring it up," Callen said.

They looked at the video and saw a frightened teenage girl on the video and heard the kidnapper's voice saying what Vance had told them.

"See what you guys can find out from this video. We'll head over to Brennan's house."

"Will do. Address is already on your phones."

"Thanks Eric."

Callen, Sam, Deeks and Kensi went to Brennan's house. Sam knocked on the door.

"Corporal Brennan?" Callen said.

"Yes."

"We're with NCIS, Agents Callen, Hanna and Blye and Detective Deeks from LAPD," Callen told him as they showed their badges. "We're here about your daughter."

"Yes, come on in."

Brennan sat down on the couch. Callen and Sam followed him into the living room.

"May we look around the house, see if we can find anything?" Kensi asked.

"Of course go ahead. They took her from her room."

"Alright we'll start there."

"Have they made contact other then the video?" Callen asked.

"No nothing."

"Could you tell us what happened?"

"I woke up just after 7am this morning. I went out to get dressed. By 8 Lisa still wasn't out of bed, normally she's out around 7.30 since she has to be at school at 8.30. So I went up to her room to check on her and she wasn't there. I saw her window open and there was a note lying on her bed."

"You have the note?" Sam asked.

"Yeah it's right here," Brennan said as she handed the paper to Sam.

"We have your daughter. Do not contact the police or your daughter will die. We will contact you later with the more details," Sam read.

"Just past 8.30 I got the video, I didn't know what to do. They told me not to involve the police but I want my daughter back so I send it to NCIS."

"We'll do anything to get your daughter back safely."

"Was there anything about the kidnapper's voice that sounded familiar to you?" Callen asked.

"No nothing."

"You received any threats lately?"

"No nothing. Please Agent Callen, Agent Hanna, get my little girl back safely."

"We'll do everything we can. Where's your wife?" Sam asked as he noticed one of the pictures.

"She passed away a few years ago. It's just me and Lisa."

"I'm sorry. We'll do everything we can do get your little girl back."

"Please, she's all I have."

Callen saw Kensi and Deeks coming down the stairs.

"Excuse me," Callen said and he walked over to Kensi and Deeks. "What have you got?"

"We found some finger prints, send them over to the lab. Other than that not much," Kensi said.

"Alright. Set of surveillance on the phone here in case they call."

"You got it," Kensi said and she and Deeks walked to the kitchen and Callen walked back to the living room.

"Agent Blye and Detective Deeks will stay here in case they contact you. Agent Hanna and I are gonna head back to the office see what leads when can track down."

"Thank you. Please just find my daughter."

"We'll do our best," Sam said and he and Callen went back to the office.

Once they were back at the office Callen and Sam went upstairs to OPS.

"Find anything?" Callen asked.

"Lab got the fingerprints results, there were no matches in the systems," Jenny informed them. "Eric found a van on a security camera just after Lisa was kidnapped so Kaleidoscope is looking for that now."

"Anything on the video?"

"Not much. The kidnapper doesn't appear on screen and there's not enough in the image to pinpoint a location," Eric answered him.

"Any threats made against the Corporal?"

"Not that we could find," Nell told him.

"Since the letter was hand written I'm trying to find a match for it. No luck yet," Jenny said.

"So basically no leads yet," Sam spoke.

"No, not really. Sorry. We'll let you know when we have something. We're working as fast as possible."

"Alright," Callen said and he and Sam went back downstairs.

It was already 4pm and they still didn't have a solid lead and the kidnapper hadn't made contact again. They had only 2 hours left before they would kill her. Just past 5pm the kidnapper called to ask if Brennan was ready to give the technology up. The team had set up a plan so Brennan agreed to it. When he called Eric had tracked down his location. Callen and Sam went to the location while Kensi and Deeks accompanied Brennan.

"Any sign of him yet Kens?" Callen asked through the com.

"No not yet. Anything on your end?"

"No movement here."

"Hold up, I see him approaching."

"You see Lisa with him?"

"No not yet."

Brennan stood nervously as he watched the van coming closer.

"Well, well, Corporal Brennan," the men said once he got out of the van. "You have the software?"

"You have my daughter?"

"As soon as I make sure the software is fine you'll have your daughter."

Brennan handed over the software. The men checked it on his computer.

"It looks good."

"So where's my daughter?"

"Sorry I lied. You can't have your daughter back."

"Callen, he's not giving him Lisa back. He never planned to."

"Alright, we'll search the building here. Keep him there."

"I gave you what you wanted. You wanted the software that was the deal. You have that now so let me daughter go!"

"I don't play by the rules," the man said and he pulled out his gun and aimed it at Brennan. "Sorry corporal."

Before he could get a shot off Kensi had already fired a round from her sniper rifle. The man went down. Deeks and Kensi quickly made their way over to him. Deeks checked the man while Kensi checked the van.

"Callen, she's not her. Kidnapper is dead."

"Got it Kens. We're searching the building."

Callen and Sam went through every inch of the building. Callen came up to and office and went in. He saw Lisa sitting on the chair, tied and terrified.

"It's okay Lisa. I'm with NCIS, your dad sent me," Callen said as he lowered his weapon and tied her down.

"Where's my daughter?" Brennan asked. "Where is she?"

"Callen, you got her?"

"Yeah, I've got her. She's fine."

"They've got her. She's fine."

Brennan let out a relived sigh. "Thank you."

"You okay Lisa?" Callen asked. Lisa nodded. "Come on let's get you looked after."

Callen carried her outside where the paramedics were just arriving. He placed her down on the gurney and they checked her out. Just as they were about to load her into the van Kensi and Deeks drove up with Brennan. Brennan quickly jumped out of the car and made his way over to his daughter.

"Lisa, sweetie, are you okay?"

"I'm fine dad," Lisa said as she hugged him.

Brennan got into the ambulance with her and looked back at the team one last time.

"Thank you, for everything."

"You're welcome. Take care of her," Sam said.

"I will."

They watched the ambulance drive off. They wrapped up there and went back to the office.

"Good work everyone," Hetty said as they walked in. "I just got a call from Brennan saying that his daughter is gonna be fine."

"That's good to hear," Sam said.

"It's been a long day. Go home."

They packed of their stuff and went home.

"I'm glad you were able to get her back," Jenny said once they were home.

"Yeah, me too."

"While working on this I couldn't help but think back to the time Clara was kidnapped. I'm just so glad she was alright. If something would've happened to her…" Jenny said with tears in her eyes.

"I know honey, I know," Callen told her as he pulled her in for a hug. "But she's fine and happy. Luckily she didn't have any trauma after that."

"Yeah I'm glad about that too."

"You okay honey?"

"Yeah I'm good. It's just these hormones make me cry easier."

"It's okay honey. Why don't you sit down on the couch while I make dinner?"

"Thanks hon," Jenny said and she gave Callen a kiss.

Jenny sat down on the couch next to Clara and watched a TV show together. Clara was curled up to Jenny while watching TV. Callen walked into the living room a little later and smiled as he saw his wife and daughter sitting on the couch together. He joined them. Dinner was in the oven so that needed no more work. Clara was sitting on Callen's lap while she leaned against Jenny with her thumb in her mouth.

They had a relaxing evening at home. Jenny was tired so she went to bed just after 10pm. An hour later she woke up with heavy pain in her stomach.


	18. Chapter 18

"G!" Jenny yelled.

Callen was still downstairs. He heard he yelling and he ran up the stairs as fast as he could.

"What is it honey?" Callen asked.

"I think the baby's coming."

Callen expression quickly turned worried.

"What?! You're only 32 weeks."

"Don't you think I know that," Jenny spat out as she got another contraction.

"Alright honey, everything will be fine. Come on, let's get you to the hospital."

Callen helped her down the stairs and put her in the car. He went back to get Clara. Still sleeping he put her in her car seat and drove to the hospital as fast as he could.

"Hang in there honey, we're almost there."

Callen checked her in and she was taken up to maternity.

"What's going on doctor? Is she in labor?" Callen asked worried.

"How far along are you?" The doctor asked.

"32 weeks," Jenny replied.

"Alright, just lay back and relax. I'm gonna check you over."

Callen held a sleeping Clara as the doctor looked Jenny over.

"Well, it seems like you're already 3 centimeters dilated."

"What?! It's way too early!" Jenny said panicky.

"Which is why I'm gonna give you some medications to stop the contractions. Your water hasn't broken yet so we can stop this. There's threat to your health or the baby's health. Heather could you give her a round of Terbutaline."

"Right away doctor."

"This should stop your contractions. I'll be back later to check on you."

"Alright, thank you doctor," Jenny said and the doctor left.

The nurse started an IV and gave Jenny a round of Terbutaline. After she had done that she left the room.

"How are you feeling honey?"

"A bit better. I'm sorry about all this."

"It's okay honey, it's not your fault. Doctor said there's no threat to you or the baby. These things sometimes happen."

"I hope the medication works. It's too soon for the baby."

"I'm sure it will honey, you're in good hands here." Callen put Clara down on the bed at the foot end and sat down next to Jenny on the bed and pulled her in for a hug. "And I'll be here with you honey. I'm not leaving. I love you honey." Callen gave her a kiss on her head.

"I love you too."

"Don't worry about the little baby," Callen said as she put his hand on her stomach. "Everything is gonna be alright. Try to get some sleep. I'll be right here next to you if you need me."

Jenny lay her head down on Callen's shoulder and shortly after that she fell asleep. The nurse came by an hour later to give her another round of Terbutaline and a couple hours after that she gave her another round. In the morning the doctor came to check on Jenny.

"It looks like the medication worked. You've not dilated any further and your contractions have stopped. How are you feeling?"

"A little better I guess."

"Well, I'd like to keep you here a little longer to make sure your labor is truly stopped and then you can go home. But you have to stay off your feet as much as possible and rest. No more working or doing heavy stuff. If you do that I don't see any reason why you shouldn't carry this baby full term."

"That's fine doctor. I can do that."

"Just rest up and I'll come check on you later."

"Thank you doctor."

"See honey, everything's is fine," Callen said and he gave her a kiss.

"I hope it stays that way."

"If you do as the doctor said I'm sure it will. And I'll be there to take care of you."

A little later Clara woke up.

"Mommy, are you sick?" Clara asked as she saw Jenny lying in the hospital bed.

"Mommy will be fine sweetie."

"And baby brother?" Clara asked as she scrawled up the bed and sat down on Callen's lap with her little hand on Jenny's stomach.

"Baby brother is fine too. Don't worry sweetie."

"I'm just gonna call Hetty, let her know what's up," Callen said as he stood up and he put Clara down next to Jenny and he walked to the hallway.

"Good morning Mr. Callen," Hetty said as she answered the phone.

"Morning Hetty. Something happened last night and I would like the day off today."

"Everything okay Mr. Callen?"

"Jenny went into labor last night, the doctor was able to stop it but she's still in the hospital."

"Are they alright?"

"Yes, they are fine. But Jenny will have to stay at home from now on."

"That's fine. Of course you can stay home today. You can stay home as long as you want."

"Thank you Hetty."

"Give Mrs. Callen the best and take care of her."

"I will Hetty, thanks." Callen hung up the phone and he walked back into the room.

At the end of the day Jenny was discharged. Callen took her and Clara back home.

"Mommy, sit down on the couch," Clara said as she took Jenny's hand and let her over to the couch. Both Callen and Jenny had to laugh.

"Will you keep mommy company?"

"Of course mommy," Clara said and she sat down next to Jenny and snuggled into her.

Callen went to make dinner while Jenny and Clara watched TV. While Callen was making dinner Sam called.

"Hey Sam," Callen said as he answered the phone.

"Hey G, how's Jenny?"

"She's doing better. But she has to rest for the rest of the pregnancy, no more working."

"But she and the little baby are fine?"

"Yes, doctor assured as there were no health problems."

"That's good. Just let me know if you need anything. Michelle and I are happy to help."

"Thanks Sam I will."

"Alright, take care and I'll see you later."

"See ya Sam. Thanks for calling."

"Anytime G," Sam said and he hung up.

They had a nice dinner and Callen made sure Jenny didn't do anything in the house. He only let her get up when she had to go to the bathroom. He helped her get into bed and made sure she was comfortable.

"Thank you honey."

"You're welcome honey," Callen said and he gave her a kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Callen gave her another kiss and wanted to walk out of the room.

"G?"

"Yeah honey," Callen answered as he turned around.

"Could you maybe come lay next to me already?"

"Sure, let me just lock up and I'll join ya."

Callen crawled into bed and Jenny immediately crawled against him.

"Just try and get some sleep tonight honey. I'll be right here if you need me."

"Thank you for taking care of me."

"You're welcome honey, I don't mind taking care of you and our little baby."

"I'm very happy to have you as my husband and the father of my children. You're so sweet."

"And I'm happy to be your husband too and to be the father of your children. I wouldn't wanna have it any other way."

"Me neither. Goodnight honey."

"Goodnight honey."

Jenny lay her head down on Callen's chest and Callen had his arms around her. A little later Jenny fell asleep. Callen watched her sleep. He was glad that she and their little baby boy were alright. A little later Callen fell asleep.

The next morning Callen woke up early. Jenny was still on his chest, asleep. He pulled her closer in his arms and just lay there and enjoyed having her in his arms.

Callen stayed home a few days to take care of Jenny. It wasn't really busy at work, they could handle it without him for a few days.

Normally Jenny would stay home or her days off with Clara. But since she had to rest Julie came over to their place to look after Clara and Jenny.

"You gonna be okay today honey?"

"I'll be fine G, don't worry. I'll take it easy."

"Don't worry G. I'll make sure that she stays put."

"Thanks Julie. If you need me, just call."

"I will but I'll be fine. Don't worry honey."

"Alright, I'll see you later. Bye," Callen said and he gave Jenny a kiss."

"Bye honey."

"Bye Clara."

"Bye daddy," Clara said and she gave Callen a hug and a kiss.

...

"Morning G," Sam said as Callen walked into the bullpen.

"Morning Sam."

"How's Jenny doing?"

"She's doing okay. She can't do much from this point until the baby is born."

"But she and the baby are doing okay?"

"Yes they are doing fine. Doctor assured us that they were both healthy."

"That's good."

"Mr. Callen, can I have a word with you?" Hetty called from her office and Callen walked to her office.

"What's up Hetty?" Callen asked as he sat down.

"How are Mrs. Callen and the baby doing?"

"They are doing fine considering. She has to stay off her feet and relax for the rest of the pregnancy, so no more working."

"That's fine Mr. Callen, as long as she and the little one are doing well. If there's a day you want to stay home just let me know."

"Thanks Hetty, but I think we'll be fine. Jenny's sister is staying at our place during the day to look after Jenny and Clara."

"That's good. But if you need it let me know."

"Thank you Hetty."

With that Callen went back to the bullpen and started working on his paperwork. A little later Eric whistled them up for a new case.

When it was 6pm the case still wasn't finished and it had to be finished. A marine had been kidnapped and they needed to find him. Callen called Jenny.

"Hey honey," Jenny said as she answered the phone.

"Hey honey, look I'll be a little later today. We have to finish a case, I don't know how long it'll be."

"That's fine G. I'm sure Julie can stay here," Jenny said and she looked over to Julie who nodded

"Alright. If it gets too late just tell Julie she can stay the night with us."

"Alright I will. Just be careful."

"I will honey. I love you."

"I love you too," Jenny said and she hung up.

"Everything okay?" Julie asked once Jenny had hung up the phone.

"Yeah everything's fine. They just need to work a little longer."

"Ah okay."

"You can stay here as long as you like. Just put the kids to bed here if it gets too late."

"Thanks."

It was past 10pm and Callen still wasn't home yet. Julie already put the kids to bed. Jenny was tired herself so she decided to go to bed too. Julie and the kids could sleep in the baby's room.

"Goodnight Jules."

"Goodnight Jen. You need a hand?"

"Nah I got it thanks."

"Alright, just yell if you need me."

"Will do."

Jenny slowly and carefully walked to her bedroom. Clara was already asleep in her bed. Jenny lay down on the bed and as soon as she hit the pillow she fell asleep.

Callen was done around 11pm. He went back home, Julie was still awake.

"Hey Julie," Callen said as she walked into the house.

"Hey G, finished with work?"

"Yep, case closed."

"Good."

"Is Jenny already asleep?"

"Yeah she's upstairs."

"Alright, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Callen walked upstairs and joined Jenny in bed. He put his arm around her and gave her a soft kiss on her cheek. Jenny snuggled against him.

...

It had been a week since Jenny got contractions and she had another doctor's appointment. Since she couldn't do much the doctor came to her house.

"Good morning Mrs. Callen," the doctor said as she stepped into the room.

"Good morning doctor."

"How are you feeling?"

"A little better, trying to take it as easy as possible."

"That's good. Well let's just check you over."

"Could this have something to do with the high blood pressure I had a couple of weeks ago?"

"It could be but it doesn't have to be, sometimes these things just happen without a reason."

Jenny rolled her shirt up. The doctor put some gel on the wand and put it on her stomach.

"Well, the little guy is doing very well. His heartbeat is very good and everything looks fine. I'm gonna check now if you're dilated more than last week." The doctor checked her. "Nope, you're not dilated more so that's good, means the medication did his work."

"That's good."

The doctor took Jenny's vitals and was pleased when everything was fine.

"Alright, you just rest and I'll see you next week."

"Thank you doctor. I will."

Callen walked her to the door and when he came back in the living room he saw Clara lying with Jenny and she had her head on her stomach. Callen couldn't help but smile at the sight. Jenny caught him looking at them and smiled back at them. Since the doctor came today Callen had taken the day off.

"Daddy, can we go outside and play?"

"Of course sweetie."

"Can mommy join us too?"

"I don't know if mommy can't."

"I can lay down on the lounge chair we have."

"Alright." Callen helped her get to the lounge chair and helped her sit down. "You okay honey?"

"Yeah I'm good. Go play with Clara."

Jenny watched Callen and Clara playing together. Since it was pretty hot today Clara was wearing her bathing suit and they were playing water games. Callen put the sprinkler and on Clara was running through it. Callen had changed into his swim shorts as well and was running through the water with Clara. She was laughing and having a very good time.

Jenny watched them and she wished she could have joined them. Jenny really had it with being pregnant. She wished the baby would come sooner than 40 weeks, because she wasn't sure she would make it 7 weeks like this. She hated not being able to do anything but she had to for her and for the baby. At least Callen was taking very good care of her.

...

"What have we got Eric?" Callen said as they walked into OPS.

"A shipment that was heading to Pendleton got hijacked early this morning. They killed the two drivers and took off with the truck," Eric informed them.

"What was in the truck?" Kensi asked.

"Military grade weapons. They were heading to Afghanistan later today," Nell answered.

"Anything about the hijackers?" Callen asked.

"Still checking camera's in the nearby area," Eric replied.

"Alright, see what you can find. Kensi, Deeks, you head down to Pendleton, Sam and I will look at the crime scene."

They all went out.

"How's Jenny doing?" Sam asked as they were on their way to the crime scene.

"She's doing okay. I can tell she wants the baby to be born already."

"Yeah Michelle had that too towards the end. And I'm sure for Jenny even more now that she can't do anything."

"Yeah it's sometimes hard for her, especially with Clara around."

"Yeah I can imagine. Does she understand what's going on?"

"A little. We told her that Jenny is sick and that she needs to rest. She gets that. Sometimes she even helps me with stuff around the house or taking care of Jenny."

"That's sweet."

Callen and Sam checked the crime scene and found some bullet casings and tire tracks.

"Send that to Eric, maybe he can get the make and model," Callen said.

They talked to local PD but there were no witnesses or leads. They went back to the office.

"Any news Eric?" Callen asked.

"I matched the tire tracks to a Porsche Cayenne," Eric answered.

"Anything on the traffic cams?"

"Not from the crime scene. That road isn't covered by cameras. But I did get a Porsche Cayenne on the closest camera just after the hijacking and look what's behind him," Eric told them as he put the footage up on the screen.

"That's the truck they hijacked," Sam said.

"You know where the truck is now Eric?" Callen asked.

"I tracked it with Kaleidoscope but I lost it. And when it came up again they had dumped it somewhere."

"Send forensics over there, maybe they'll get something off of it. Anything on the hijackers?"

"They never show their faces on camera."

"Alright, keep working. Let us know when you find something."

About an hour later Kensi and Deeks came back from Pendleton. The sergeant had given them a list of people who knew about the transport. Eric and Nell were looking through that list.

About 3 hours later they finally had a good lead.

"Think we found something," Eric said as he and Nell came down the stairs.

"What have you got Eric?"

"We looked through the list Kensi and Deeks got and one name stood out," Eric said and he put a picture up on the screen. "David O'Connor. He's in the logistics division. Just before the hijacking he got $10000 transferred into his account and another $10000 afterwards."

"Alright let's bring him in."

"He's at Pendleton currently."

"Alright, we'll go there."

Callen and Sam took a chopper down to Pendleton and requested to speak to O'Connor.

"What is this about?" O'Connor asked as he was brought into interrogation.

"This is about the stolen shipment this morning," Callen said.

"I have nothing to do with that."

"No? Then explain where those $20000 came from," Sam said as she put his bank statement on the table.

"Alright look, I don't know anything. They just paid me to give them the route of the transport, I didn't think they would kill anyone."

"Well they did," Callen said. "You know who they are?"

"No, I only talked to them on the phone."

"You got their phone number?"

"Yeah, it's in my cell phone."

"Eric, trace this number please, 555-9878," Callen said once he had called Eric.

"Got it."

"You know anything about them?"

"No, he only contacted me. Although it did sound like he had a Russian accent or something."

"Alright, take him away officer."

Callen and Sam made their way back to the office.

"We've got a trace on the number. It's registered to an Olav Yurivic, he's Serbian," Eric said. "He's right here in LA, address is on your phones."

"Thanks Eric."

They went to the armory to gear up and they went to the address.

Callen told them what plan they had. As soon as everyone was briefed they moved into position. They went in and searched the building.

"Nothing here," Kensi said.

"Nothing here either," Deeks said.

"Nothing here either," Callen said.

"I've got something. It looks like a bomb," Sam said.

"A bomb, are you serious? Can you defuse it?"

"I don't know. It's a tricky one and it only has 30 seconds left."

"Alright, everybody out."

They all ran out as fast as possible before the building blew up in the air.


	19. Chapter 19

All 4 of them ran to the nearest exit they saw. Callen stood up coughing. He shook some of the debris off of him. He just had a few cuts on his arm. He looked around for the others. Since they were all at opposite sides of the building he didn't see them immediately. He walked around the building to the front and saw Deeks and Kensi there.

"You guys alright?" Callen asked.

"Yeah we're good," Kensi answered.

"Where's Sam?" They looked around and saw Sam coming around the corner coughing. "You okay big guy?"

"Yeah I'm good."

They could hear the sirens in the distance. They looked at the building. It was completely destroyed by the blast. The firemen took care of the fire and the paramedics patched them up.

"So much for our lead," Deeks said.

"They must have known we were coming here," Sam spoke.

"I agree, why else set a bomb," Callen added.

"Now what?" Deeks asked.

"We go back to the office, see if Eric and Nell found anything else on Yurivic."

"Are you okay?" Hetty asked when the team walked back into the office.

"We're fine, just some cuts and bruises," Callen answered.

"What happened?"

"Don't know. We checked the building and then Sam found a bomb. They must have known we were coming."

"How?"

"Maybe he knows we have O'Conner," Kensi suggested.

"Kensi, Deeks, you go back to the boatshed. See if you can get something more out of him."

Kensi and Deeks quickly freshened up and went to the boatshed. Callen and Sam freshened up as well and went upstairs to see what Eric and Nell had found.

"Anything new?" Callen asked as he walked into OPS.

"We've been looking at Yurivic. We have some phone records and financials for him. We found out that he goes to dinner at the same restaurant every night at 7," Nell informed them.

"Good work. We'll get Kensi and Deeks."

Kensi and Deeks came back to the office and they got ready for their undercover mission. Before they left Callen called Jenny to let her know.

"Hey G."

"Hey Jen, how are you?"

"I'm good, taking it easy."

"That's good. I'll be home a little later tonight. We have to go on an undercover mission."

"Oh okay. That's okay. I think Julie can stay with me till you get back."

"Alright. I don't know how late it'll be."

"That's okay. Just be careful."

"I will. Love you."

"Love you too."

"Give Clara a kiss for me if I'm not home in time to put her to bed."

"I will. Bye."

"Bye honey."

"Everything okay?" Julie asked once Jenny hung up the phone.

"Yeah. He just had to do some stuff for work. You don't mind staying here right?"

"Uhm…. Matt's coming back tonight."

"Oh well then I guess you should go home."

"What about you?"

"I can handle myself for a few hours, don't worry."

"No, it's okay. You can't do much. I'll stay here. I'll just have Matt come over here."

"That's fine."

Just as Julie finished dinner the doorbell rang.

"That's probably daddy, could you open the door Katie?" Julie asked.

"Sure mommy." Katie went and opened the door. "Daddy!"

"Hey my little girl," Matt said as she picked her up.

"Daddy!" Amy came running to the front door.

"Hey sweetie." Matt picked her up too. "Have you been good today to mommy and Aunt Jenny?"

"Yes daddy, we played with Clara today."

"That's good."

Matt put them down and walked into the house.

"Hey Jenny."

"Hey Matt."

"How are you?"

"Okay, just getting tired of lying around and not being able to do stuff."

"Yeah, I can imagine. Just a few more weeks," Matt said as he rubbed her stomach.

"Yeah I hope this baby comes sooner than 40 weeks."

"Dinner's ready," Julie called from the kitchen.

Matt helped Jenny to the dining room table and everyone sat down to eat.

"Mommy, where's daddy?" Clara asked.

"Daddy's at work. He had to finish something. He'll be home later."

"Can daddy bring me to bed?"

"I don't know sweetie. We'll see."

They had a nice dinner. Matt took the girls outside to play after dinner while Julie cleaned up. Jenny wanted to help but Julie told her not to.

"I just feel so helpless, not being able to do something."

"I know Jen but you have to, for you and the baby."

"I know, I know. I just hate sitting around."

"I know you do, but look at the bright side, you get waited on. You don't have to get anything yourself."

"Yeah and I really appreciate you taking care of me, sometimes I just wish I could go make me own sandwich or grab myself something to drink."

"I know Jen," Julie said as she moved closer to Jenny. "It's just for a more weeks and then this little baby is here." Julie rubbed her stomach.

…

It was just before 7. Callen and Sam were seated at one of the tables in the restaurant. Deeks was behind the bar and Kensi was one of the waitresses.

"Yurivic just walked in," Deeks spoke through the com.

"Got eyes on him," Callen replied.

"Hi, my name is Mari and I'll be your waitress tonight," Kensi said as she handed out the menus. Would you gentlemen like anything to drink?

"You're new here? I've never seen you before," Yurivic spoke.

"Yes, I just started today. Hope that's alright with you," Kensi replied and gave him a sweet smile.

"Of course." Yurivic smiled back.

Kensi took their order. A little later she brought them their drinks and she managed to put a bug at the table so they could hear what they were saying.

"So boss, what are we gonna do with the shipment?" One of the men said in a Serbian accent.

"We proceed with the plan. The shipment is ready for auction off tomorrow," Yurivic told them.

"Did you guys get that?" Callen asked.

"Yeah, looks like he's selling them," Kensi replied.

"Now what?" Sam asked.

"We follow Yurivic, he'll lead us to the weapons. Kensi, can you plant a tracking device on him?"

"Sure can."

Kensi went back to the table and planted a tracking device under Yurivic's collar. Callen and Sam finished their dinner and went outside and waited around the corner for Kensi and Deeks. They waited until Yurivic had left to join them. They went back to the office, collected their stuff and went home.

..

It was just before 10 when Callen walked into the house.

"Hey honey," Jenny said as Callen walked through the door.

"Hey honey," Callen replied and he gave Jenny a kiss. "Hi Julie, Matt."

"Hey G," Julie and Matt replied.

"How was work G?" Jenny asked.

"Fine," Callen answered as he walked to the fridge to get a beer. "We're a step closer again, should finish it tomorrow."

Callen sat down on the couch next to Jenny and gave her stomach a kiss. Julie motioned to Matt.

"Well, we should get going," Matt said.

"You don't have to go," Jenny spoke.

"It's okay. We'll leave you to get some private time."

"You can stay here, the kids are already asleep. You could stay here too tonight."

"Alright, goodnight then."

Matt and Julie walked upstairs.

"So how was your day?" Callen asked as he pulled Jenny towards him.

"Okay. I just had sitting around and not doing anything. And now you've been away for a few nights as well," Jenny spoke as she started crying.

"Hey honey, it's okay," Callen told her as he pulled her in for a hug. "I'm sorry I've been away a couple of nights, but the cases had to be finished."

"I know honey, and I don't blame you. It's just I've had it with this whole situation. I just wished the baby would be born already, but I know it's too early."

"I know this isn't easy for you honey. And I'm sorry I had to work so much. I know you want that. I want to meet the little guy too. But you have to wait till you go into labor."

"I know I know. I just wish I was already a few weeks further along so it would be safe for the baby to be born."

"Just a few more weeks honey. I'll be here to take care of you, I promise." Callen gave her a kiss on her head.

"I know honey. And it's really sweet of you. I'm glad I have you to take care of me."

"Anytime sweetie."

Callen and Jenny stayed on the couch for a little while before they went upstairs to bed.

"Honey, could you rub my feet please?" Jenny asked once they were in bed.

"Of course," Callen answered and he moved towards the foot end of the bed.

By the time Callen was finished Jenny was already asleep. Callen gave her a soft kiss on her cheek and lay down next to her. Jenny snuggled into him and Callen put his arm around her.

….

The next day the team followed Yurivic to the place where he was selling the weapons. The team was positioned at different sides of the meeting place. There was also a van with more NCIS Agents nearby.

"Do not move in until we are for sure he has the weapons," Callen spoke through the com. They watched and they saw he was unloading the weapons. "Alright guys, move in."

"Federal Agents freeze!" Kensi yelled as they stormed the place.

All guys were stunned and raised their hands except for Yurivic. Yurivic tried to make a run for it.

"I got him," Callen said and he went after him. "Freeze Yurivic!"

Yurivic stopped. Callen kept his gun aimed at him. Yurivic turned around and Callen saw a gun. Without thinking he shot Yurivic. He walked to him and cleared him of his gun. He checked if he was still breathing. He was dead.

"You good G?" He heard Sam ask.

"Yeah I'm good. You got the weapons?"

"Yeah we got them, all of them."

They finished up there and went to the office. After finishing their paperwork Hetty send them home.

"Hey honey, you're home early," Jenny said when Callen walked through the door.

"Hetty let us go home sooner," Callen replied and he gave Jenny a kiss. "Where's the rest?"

"Julie took them to the park. They should be home soon I think."

"Alright, do you need anything?"

"No I'm good thanks. Julie made sure I had everything I need within reach."

Callen grabbed himself something to drink and joined Jenny on the couch.

"Hello my little guy, been good to mommy today?" Callen spoke to her stomach and he gave it a kiss.

"He's been a little active today. He loves to use my bladder as a trampoline."

"That must be fun," Callen said sarcastically.

"Not really no, makes me have to pee like every 10 minutes."

"Stop using mommy as a trampoline."

Callen placed his hand on Jenny's stomach and he felt the baby kick against his hand. They sat down on the couch for a while before Julie and the kids came back.

"Daddy!" Clara squealed as she saw Callen and she ran up to him.

"Hey, there's my little girl," Callen said as he picked her up. "Did you have fun at the park?"

"Yes I did. Amy and I went down the slide together and I went on the swing and on the seesaw with Katie."

"That's nice sweetie."

"You're home early," Julie said.

"Yeah, case was finished early."

"Ah that's nice. Well I guess since you're here I can go home. Got some stuff to do so."

"That's okay. We'll see you tomorrow."

"Yep. See you tomorrow."

"Bye Aunt Julie," Clara spoke.

"Bye Clara."

Clara went to watch TV with Jenny while Callen prepared dinner.

Around 9 Jenny went upstairs to bed. The bed laid more comfortable then the couch. Callen helped her upstairs and into bed.

"You're comfortable honey?"

"Yeah I'm good thanks." Callen wanted to walk out of the room. "G?"

"Yeah Jen."

"Could you already join me in bed please?"

"Sure, I'm just gonna go grab something to drink and then I'll join you. You need anything?"

"Could you get me some orange juice and some cheetos?"

"Of course."

"Oh and some watermelon please," Jenny called after him.

"Coming up."

A little later Callen came upstairs with the food and beverages.

"Here you go honey."

"Thanks babe."

Callen joined her in bed and Jenny crawled against him. Callen put one arm around her as Jenny lay her head down on Callen's shoulder. They watch a movie. By the time the movie had ended Jenny was already asleep. He gently lay Jenny down on the bed. He went to check on Clara before he joined Jenny back in bed.

When he woke up the next morning Jenny was already awake.

"Good morning honey," Jenny spoke once she noticed Callen was awake.

"Good morning honey. Up long?"

"Yeah for a little while. Couldn't really sleep, the baby was very active tonight."

"Take it easy in there and let mommy get some rest," Callen spoke to her stomach. "Just rest up today honey."

"I will."

Callen gave her a kiss. Just as he kissed her Clara came running into the room.

"Morning," Clara sounded chipper as she crawled into the bed.

"Morning sweetie," Callen replied and he gave her a kiss. "Come one. Let's get some breakfast so mommy can sleep some more."

Callen and Clara went downstairs and Jenny tried to sleep some more. When Julie was there and Callen had to leave for work he went to check on Jenny. She was peacefully asleep. Callen gave her a soft kiss on her cheek and went back downstairs.

"Jenny's still asleep so let her sleep for a while, she didn't sleep much last night."

"Alright."

"Bye Clara."

"Bye daddy," Clara said and she gave Callen a hug. "Be good to mommy and Aunt Julie today."

"I will daddy."

Callen gave her a kiss on her cheek and left for work.

….

Jenny was now 34 weeks pregnant. She hadn't gained any more centimeters in dilation. The doctor was pleased to hear that she was resting. The baby was still doing okay.

"How are you doing?" The doctor asked.

"I'm doing fine. Just hate lying still all day and not being able to do anything."

"I get it must be hard but it's what's best for you and the baby."

"I know and I'm doing it. I just don't like it. I just wished the baby was here already. I've had it."

"I get that this is hard, just a few more weeks."

"Yeah, I hope this baby will be born earlier than 40 weeks."

"Just rest up and I'll be back next week to check on you."

"Alright, see you."

When Callen came back into the room Clara was crawled up to Jenny and had her head on Jenny's stomach.

"Baby brother is kicking me," Clara giggled.

"Yeah I know, I feel it."

"Was I in mommy's tummy too?"

"Yes you were sweetie," Jenny said chuckling a bit.

"Did I kick mommy too?"

"Yes you did."

Callen leaned against the wall post smiling as he listened to Jenny and Clara.

"Will baby brother be just a big as me?"

"No sweetie, he'll be smaller. Just like you were once."

"I was?"

"Yes. G honey, could you grab Clara's photo album?"

"Sure."

Callen sat down with them on the couch as they looked through Clara's photo album.

"This is you when you were just born."

"I little."

"Yes you were little. Baby brother will be just as little and they he'll grow just as big as you are now. Mommy and daddy were once that little too."

"Really?"

"Yes really, and one day you'll be just as big as mommy and daddy."

"Really?"

"Yes, in many many years from now."

"I'm already big. I'm almost thwee."

"Yes I know sweetie. You're mommy's big girl," Jenny spoke as she gave her a kiss.

"And daddy's big girl too." Callen gave her a kiss too.

Jenny and Clara watched TV while Callen made dinner for them.

"Come on Clara, time for bed," Callen told her as Clara was watching a DVD.

"No daddy, I wanna watch this," Clara protested.

"No sweetie, it's time for bed."

"No!"

"Yes sweetie, you can watch this again in the morning," Callen said as he turned the TV off.

"No, I wanna watch now."

"No Clara, time for bed," Callen told her as he picked her up.

"Can mommy get a kiss goodnight?" Jenny asked. Clara gave Jenny a kiss goodnight. "Goodnight sweetie."

Callen took her upstairs, brushed her teeth and tucked her in.

"Story daddy please."

Callen grabbed the book they were reading, it was sleeping beauty.

"Goodnight sweetie," Callen said and he gave her a goodnight kiss.

"Night daddy."

Callen turned the light down and walked back downstairs.

…..

"How's Jenny doing?" Sam asked as Callen walked into the bullpen.

"She's okay. She just had it with lying around all day and not being able to do anything. She wants the baby to be born already. I swear if it was already safe for the baby to come out she would do stuff to induce her labor."

"Yeah I can imagine. How's Clara with all of this?"

"She's really sweet to Jenny but sometimes she doesn't get that mommy has to rest. But mostly she helps me with stuff around the house or if Jenny wants something."

"That's sweet. And during the day, is Jenny home alone?"

"No, Jenny's sister takes care of Clara so she's at our house now."

"Ah that's good."

Just as Kensi and Deeks came in Eric whistled them up and they got started on the case. It was a though case but they managed to get it solved pretty quickly.

That night Jenny was already in bed when Callen came into the room, she wasn't asleep yet. Callen took of his clothes before he joined her.

"Oh my god, what happened honey?" Jenny asked when she saw the bruises on his side and the bandage on his arm.

"What? Oh those. Occupational hazard."

"What happened?"

"We were chasing 2 suspects, but they didn't really agree with us so we wound up fighting them. The guy punched me in my side and his knife grazed my arm."

"Ouch."

"Don't worry honey. I'll be fine," Callen told her as he climbed into the bed and gave her a kiss.

"You sure?"

"Yes honey, don't worry," Callen replied as he pulled her into his arms. "Everything is fine."

Jenny lay her head down on Callen's chest.

"How's everyone at work?"

"They are fine. Everything is fine. Nell and Eric are doing a good job up in OPS so don't worry about that. You're missed at work but everything is still going fine."

"Good to hear. Ah, son of a….." Jenny said as she grabbed her stomach.

"Everything okay honey?"

"Yeah, our little guy just kicked me in the kidneys. We're really gonna have a little soccer player."

"Yeah, it seems that way," Callen replied as he put his hand on her stomach and he felt the baby kick his hand.

"He recognizes his father's touch."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he really does. He always reacts when you put your hand on my stomach or when you talk to my stomach."

"Well it's nice to know he already knows who his daddy is."

"Oh believe me honey he does."

"I love you Jen," Callen spoke as he lifted Jenny's face up to him.

"I love you too G," Jenny replied and she gave Callen a kiss. "Goodnight honey."

"Goodnight baby."

Jenny lay her head back down on Callen's chest and within seconds she was asleep. Callen fell asleep a little later.

…

Callen came home around 1pm from work that Thursday.

"Hey G, you're home early," Jenny said when Callen walked into the room.

"Yeah I just came to pack some stuff."

"Pack some stuff? You're going somewhere?"

"Yeah, Sam and I have to go undercover."

"For how long?" Jenny asked with watery eyes.

"I don't know exactly, could be a couple of days."

"Do you really have to? Can't Kensi or Deeks go?"

"Sorry honey, Sam and I are best for the OP."

"Fine go," Jenny said with tears running down her cheeks.

"Hey honey," Callen told her as he pulled her in for a hug. "It's gonna be okay honey, I'll be back before you know it."

"Just be careful, I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I'll be fine honey, don't worry. I'll be extra careful okay."

"Okay."

Callen lifted her face up and removed the tears with his thumbs.

"Everything will be okay honey. I love you."

"I love you too."

Callen went upstairs to pack his stuff.

"Can you stay here with Jenny?"Callen asked Julie.

"Sure, Matt has to be on base during the weekend so it's fine."

"Alright thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Can daddy get a hug and kiss goodbye Clara?"

"Where's daddy going?" Clara asked once she had given Callen a hug.

"Daddy has to go away for work for a while, so you be a good girl to mommy and Aunt Julie okay."

"I will daddy. I miss you daddy."

"I'll miss you too sweetie," Callen said and he gave her a kiss. Callen looked at Jenny who was sitting on the couch. "You take it easy while I'm gone okay." Callen sat down next to her on the couch.

"I'll try, I know I'm gonna worry about you, but I'll try to keep myself as calm as possible."

"I get that this is hard for you, just stay calm. Don't worry so much about me. I'll be fine."

"I hope you're right. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Nothing's gonna happen to me honey, I promise. Okay?"

"Okay. Just be careful."

"I will, I love you."

"I love you too.

Callen gave her a kiss and kissed her stomach.

"And I love you too, be good to mommy while I'm gone. Bye honey." He gave Jenny another kiss.

"Bye honey."

Callen went back to work and he and Sam went on their undercover up.

…

It was Monday and Callen still wasn't back. Jenny had called to the office to see how the mission was going. Hetty told her that everything was going fine and that she didn't have to worry about Callen. But she couldn't help but worry about Callen. She didn't want anything to happen to him, especially not now that she was in the last couple of weeks of her pregnancy.

Tuesday morning Jenny woke up and she felt something wet between her legs. She looked down and she realized her water had broken.


	20. Chapter 20

Jenny panicked. It was way too early for the baby. She was only 35 weeks and Callen wasn't here right now.

"Jules!" Jenny yelled panicky.

Julie heard her and was upstairs within a minute.

"What's up?" Julie asked worried.

"My water just broke."

"Alright, stay calm. I'm gonna get you to the hospital."

Julie helped her downstairs and grabbed her bag and put her in the car.

"What's wrong with mommy?" Clara asked.

"Your baby brother will be here soon."

"Yay." Clara said as Julie put her in the car.

"You have the number for your doctor?" Julie asked as she got in the car.

"Yeah it's in my phone."

Julie went through her phonebook and found the number for the doctor. Jenny's car had hands free so she could call her on the way to the hospital. The doctor would meet them there.

"Call G too," Jenny spat out as she got a contraction.

"I thought he was on an undercover mission."

"Just call him!"

"Alright."

Julie called G but she got voice mail. She left him a message.

"Call the office. Maybe they can reach G."

Julie dialed Hetty's number.

"Yes Mrs. Callen?" Hetty said as she answered the phone.

"Ms. Lange, it's Julie, Jenny's sister. Do you know where G is?"

"He's still undercover. Is everything alright?"

"Jenny's water just broke, I'm taking her to the hospital."

"I'll see if I get can a hold of Mr. Callen and I'll send him to the hospital."

"Alright thank you."

30 minutes later Jenny was settled in the hospital but they still hadn't heard from Callen. Julie called him again. But it went to voicemail again. Jenny grabbed her phone out of Julie's hand.

"G, wherever you are, get you but over here now!" Jenny spat into the phone

"He'll be here Jen, don't worry. He'll be here," Julie tried to calm her down.

The doctor came to check on her. She was 5 centimeters dilated.

"Can we call your husband?" The doctor asked.

"I already called him. He's away on business so haven't been able to reach him but left him a message," Julie answered.

"Alright."

Jenny lay curled up in the bed getting contractions every 3 minutes.

"Mommy, are you okay?" Clara asked worried.

"Mommy's fine sweetie. Don't worry."

"Where's daddy?"

"I'm sure daddy will be here soon."

4 hours later Jenny was dilated 8 centimeters so they moved her to the delivery room. They still hadn't heard anything from Callen. Jenny was getting worried that he wouldn't make it in time. She couldn't do this without him, she needed him here. She needed him there to see their baby boy being born. Silently she prayed that Callen would make it.

…

10 minutes later Callen walked into the office. He went to his desk to check his phone. He saw he had several missed calls from Jenny and a couple of messages. He listened to the first message. When he heard Jenny was in labor he quickly grabbed his keys and headed towards the exit.

"Mr. Callen," Hetty spoke.

"Not now Hetty, I've gotta get to the hospital. Jenny's in labor."

"That's what I came to tell you. Good luck."

"Thanks," Callen said and with that he was on his way to the hospital. He hoped he was still in time.

Jenny contractions were less than a minute apart. She was almost fully dilated.

"Alright Jenny. We're almost there," the doctor spoke.

"No, not yet. I can't do this without G."

"We can't wait any more. You're fully dilated."

"Damn it G. I'm gonna kill him when I see him," Jenny spat out as she got another contraction.

"You're gonna kill who?" Callen asked as he came running into the room.

"G, you made it," Jenny replied with tears in her eyes and she reach with her hand for him.

"Of course, I wouldn't wanna miss this," Callen said as he gave her a kiss on her head and took her hand.

"You're just in time Mr. Callen," the doctor told him.

Julie took Clara outside to the waiting room.

"Alright Jenny, next contraction I want you to push okay."

Jenny nodded and when the contraction came she started pushing. She squeezed Callen's hand very tight as she pushed. 4 pushes later the baby's head was almost out. It hurt more then with Clara and Clara's head was out faster. Jenny lay back in between contractions breathing heavily.

"You can do it honey. Just a few more pushes baby," Callen told her.

"God it hurts."

"You can do it honey. I'm right here with you," Callen spoke as he wiped her face with a cold cloth. "You can do it sweetie."

Jenny pushed again and again. After 6 more pushes the baby was almost out.

"Just one more push Jenny," the doctor said.

"I can't anymore, I can't," Jenny breathed heavily.

"You can baby, you can. Just one more push honey," Callen coached her. "Just one more push and he'll be out."

Jenny pushed once more and screamed as the baby finally came out.

"Relax honey, he's out sweetie. He's out. You did very well." Callen gave her a kiss on her head.

"Why isn't he crying?" Jenny asked worried. "Is he okay doctor?"

Jenny and Callen watched as the doctor held their baby boy. The doctor cut the umbilical cord. He still wasn't crying and he looked a little blue. Callen and Jenny got worried that something wasn't right with him.

"Why isn't he crying doctor?" Jenny asked again in tears. Callen held her hand tight.

"Call the NICU," the doctor said.

"What?! What's wrong?" Jenny asked panicky.

"Get me a baby tube."

"What's wrong doctor?" Callen asked just as panicked as Jenny.

"You're baby is not breathing at the moment."

"What?! What's wrong?"

"He's in good hands here. The doctor is doing everything she can," the nurse tried to calm them down.

Callen and Jenny watched as the doctor was working on their son. Another doctor came in with an incubator. Jenny looked at Callen. Callen saw the tears in her eyes.

"Everything will be alright honey," Callen tried to calm her down even though he was just as scared as she was.

"I need to deliver your placenta," a nurse said.

Jenny laid back and led the nurse deliver her placenta but her eyes never left her son.

Callen and Jenny watched as the doctors worked on their son. They didn't understand all the medical terms the doctors were using. They saw a tube down his throat and the doctor was taking his vitals and saying something about an Apgar score. After what seemed like an entirety the doctor came to talk to them and their son was wheeled off.

"Is he okay doctor?" Callen asked, eager to know what was going on with his son. "Where are they taking him?"

"They are taking him to the NICU. We had to put a tube down his throat to help him breath. He's stable for now but we'll monitor him closely in the NICU," the doctor informed them.

"Is something wrong with him?" Jenny asked scared.

"We'll do some test to see what caused this."

"What could it be?" Callen asked.

"Not sure, it can be a number of things. Don't worry. He's in good hands here. If you like I can take you to the NICU so you can see him."

"Please," Jenny said.

The doctor got a wheelchair for Jenny. As they came out of the room Julie and Clara were in front of the room.

"What's going on? Everything okay? We saw all these doctors running in," Julie said.

"He wasn't breathing so they had to put a tube in his throat," Jenny told her in tears.

"Will he be okay?"

"He'll be in the NICU for a while. We're keeping an eye on him," the doctor told her.

"Daddy, where is baby brother?" Clara asked.

"Baby brother is a little bit sick. They have to keep an eye on him so he's in a special part of the hospital for new borns," Callen told her as he took her from Julie.

Julie pushed Jenny to the NICU. The wheelchair couldn't go in so Callen and Julie helped her walk to the crib after washing their hands and putting a robe and shoe covers on.

Jenny cried as she saw her son lying there with his eyes closed and a tube in his throat. He looked so small. His skin wasn't as blue as it was when he was just born. He had blonde hair and the cutest little nose. He weighed 4 pounds and 11 ounces. Callen handed Clara to Julie and stood next to Jenny and put his arm around her.

"He'll be alright honey. They're taking good care of him here."

"He's so small and so defenseless."

"He'll be alright honey," Callen said to reassure her, but deep down he was just as scared himself.

"Can I?" Jenny asked as she held her hand above the crib and the doctor nodded. Jenny ran her finger over his cheek. "Hey little guy, so you were the one who was kicking me and using my bladder as a trampoline. Can you do mommy a favor and open your eyes and breathe on your own? Can you do that?"

"Sorry to bother you," the doctor interrupted. "This is Dr. Mason, he'll be looking after your son here. I'll be back later to check on you Jenny."

"Thank you doctor," Jenny said and the doctor left. "Dr. Mason, will he be alright?"

"It's too early to tell. Right now the tube is breathing for him. We're gonna run some test to see what could be causing this."

"Could it be something permanent or live threatening?"

"It could be either one of those, but let's not get ahead of ourselves. We'll keep an eye on him and do some tests and then we'll know more."

"Can we stay here?"

"You can stay here for a little while longer. You just had a baby; you should be resting in bed."

"I need to be here with my son," Jenny spat out.

"I understand but you have to take care of yourself too."

"I can stay with him here," Callen told her.

"And I can too so he won't be alone," Julie added.

"Thank you. Can I hold him doctor?"

"It's better not to since he still has a tube in his mouth. But you can hold him when the nurse has to change his sheets. I'll let you know when that will be."

"Thank you doctor."

"Do you have a name for the little guy?"

"Yes we have. Jamie George Jason Callen."

They gave him the middle names of Callen's grandfather and Jenny's father.

A little later Callen took Jenny and Clara back upstairs. Julie stayed with their son.

"Will baby brother be alright?" Clara asked.

"I'm sure he'll be fine sweetie," Callen answered.

"He's so tiny."

"Yes he is. That's because he's born a little bit too early."

"Is that why he's sick?"

"Maybe. The doctor is taking care of him so don't worry."

Jenny lay on the bed just starring at the window. Callen put Clara down at the foot end and sat next to Jenny. Jenny leaned against him as Callen put his arm around her. Jenny started crying.

"It's okay honey. He'll be alright. I know he will." Callen gave her a kiss on her head and pulled her closer. "It's okay honey, just let it all out. I'm here with you. We'll get through this together."

"I hope he'll be alright. I can't lose him."

"You won't honey. He's in good hands here. The doctor is taking very good care of him."

"But what if he never can breathe on his own?"

"I'm sure he will honey. You gotta have faith in that. Our little boy will be alright. He has to be."

Clara crawled up to them and the three of them lay there in the hospital bed. Callen kept as calm as possible for Jenny but he was just as scared as she was. He didn't want to lose his son. He would do anything he could for his son and for Jenny. He had to keep strong for them and for Clara.

"Try to get some rest honey. I'll be here with you and as soon as there's something about Jamie I'll let you know."

"Okay."

Jenny shifted in the bed and tried to get some rest. She was really tired after the birth. A little later she fell asleep. Clara was asleep next to her. Callen took out his phone and called Sam.

"Hey G," Sam said as he answered the phone.

"Hey Sam."

"Hold on G, let me put you on speaker phone."

"Is everything alright Mr. Callen?" Hetty asked.

"Not quite. The birth really took long and it was really hard for Jenny. When the baby was born he wasn't breathing. He's in the NICU now with a breathing tube in his throat."

"Will he be alright?" Kensi asked.

"It's too early to tell. The doctor is doing some tests on him to see why he wasn't breathing."

"How's Jenny?" Sam asked.

"She's sleeping right now. It's been really hard on her."

"Of course it is. How are you Mr. Callen?"

"I'm hanging in there. Trying to stay strong for Jenny."

"Hang in there Mr. Callen. Can we stop by later?"

"Sure that's fine."

"Alright. We'll all pray for your little boy."

"Thank you Hetty." And with that Callen hung up.

Callen looked at Jenny and Clara asleep on the bed together. They looked cute together. Callen hoped their son would be able to join them soon. He sat down on the couch and just stared at them. He was so worried about Jamie. This pregnancy had been so hard on Jenny and now this. He couldn't stop the tears flowing over his cheeks and he let it all out. He prayed that his little boy would be alright.

A little later Clara woke up and Callen took Clara to go see Jamie.

"Hey, how's Jenny?" Julie asked.

"She's sleeping right now. Could you keep her company?

"Yeah sure. You want me to take Clara with me?"

"No, that's okay. She can stay here with me."

"Alright. Hang in there G," Julie replied and gave Callen a hug.

"I will try."

Julie walked upstairs to Jenny's room.

"Is baby brother asleep?" Clara asked.

"He sort of is."

"What is this for?" Clara asked and pointed to the tube.

"That's to help him breathe. He can't breathe on his own yet."

"Why not?"

"I don't know sweetie. The doctor is trying to figure that out."

"Will he be alright?"

"I'm sure he will sweetie."

"I make baby brother better," Clara said and she moved closer to him and gave him a kiss.

"That's sweet of you Clara. I'm sure that will help," Callen told her and gave Clara a kiss.

Callen sat down with Clara next to her crib just to watch his son. He looked really cute even though he had a tube down his throat. A little later all kinds of alarm bells went off and the doctor came rushing towards Jamie. Callen moved out of the way to let the doctor work.

"What's going on?" Callen asked worried. Callen didn't get any answer. "What the hell is wrong with my son?!"

"Your son was having trouble breathing. He wasn't getting enough oxygen. We gave him a little more oxygen via the tube," the doctor explained.

"Will he be alright?"

"It's just a minor setback. We gave him some more oxygen so he should be fine now."

"Do you know why he wasn't breathing?"

"We're still waiting on some test results. We'll let you know as soon as we have them back."

"Thank you doctor."

Callen stayed for a little longer before going back to Jenny. When he walked into the room Jenny was awake.

"Hey honey, how's Jamie?" Jenny asked.

"He's doing okay. He had a minor setback so they had to give him more oxygen."

"Minor setback?" Jenny asked scared.

"He didn't get enough oxygen so the alarm of the monitor went off and they gave him some more oxygen."

"Oh god," Jenny sighed.

"He'll be alright honey, I'm sure," Callen replied as he sat down next to her and gave her a kiss.

"I hope so honey," Jenny said as she leaned against Callen.

In the afternoon Jenny's father stopped by.

"Hey dad," Jenny said as she saw her dad.

"Grandpa!" Clara squealed.

"Hey Clara," Jason said as he picked her up and gave her a kiss.

"Hey sweetie," Jason told Jenny and he gave her a kiss. "How are you?"

"Tired and scared. I'm worried about my little boy."

"I'm sure he'll be alright sweetie."

"I hope so dad."

Jason stayed for a little longer before Callen took him to see Jamie.

"He's very cute," Jason told Callen as they stood beside his crib.

"Yeah he is. I just hope he's gonna be alright."

"I'm sure he will son, I'm sure he will," Jason replied as he put his hand on Callen's shoulder. "If there's anything I can do just let me know."

"Thanks Jason."

They stayed for a little longer before going back upstairs. In the evening the team stopped by. Hetty gave Callen some time off, as long as he needed. They thanked them for coming. Julie had taken Clara home. Jenny was pretty tired by the end of the day but she wanted to see Jamie before she went to sleep so Callen took her to the NICU. He looked a little better than he did this morning.

Jenny stroked his cheek with her finger.

"Hey little guy, it's mommy again. Can you open your eyes for me sweetie? Mommy and daddy want to see your eyes open. Can you do that for us?"

It was hard for Callen to see her like this and to see his son like this. It broke his heart to see Jenny like that. He just wanted his little guy to breathe on his own, he couldn't lose him. This really took and emotional toll on both of them. Callen tried to stay strong for Jenny but he was almost falling apart himself too because they didn't know what was going on with their son.

"Goodnight little guy mommy loves you," Jenny spoke and gave Jamie a little kiss.

Callen took Jenny back to her room and helped her in bed.

"Could you please stay with me tonight? I don't want to be alone."

"Sure honey," Callen answered and crawled next to her in bed.

Jenny crawled against him and lay her head down on his chest and Callen moved his arm around her.

"I'm glad you got here in time, I wouldn't have survived today if you weren't here."

"I'm glad too. I'm here honey. I'm not going anywhere. I'll stay here with you. Just try and get some sleep."

"I don't know if I can. I'm too worried about Jamie."

"Let me worry about Jamie, you just get some rest. I'll be here if you need me."

Callen pulled her closed and gave her a kiss on her head. A little later Jenny fell asleep. Callen didn't sleep much that night. He was too worried about his son. Every time he closed his eyes he would get images of something horrible happening to Jamie. What if it was something permanent? What if it was life threatening? What if he would never be able to breathe on his own? Callen tried to shake off the thoughts but they kept coming back.

Jenny woke up early the next morning and she felt Callen's arms around her.

"Good morning honey," Callen spoke when he noticed Jenny was awake.

"Good morning honey."

"Did you sleep okay?"

"I slept fine. You?"

"Not so much but that's okay."

"Have you been to see Jamie yet?"

"No not yet, wanted to wait for you."

The doctor came in to check on Jenny. Everything was fine with Jenny after the birth so she could go home at the end of the day. She was happy about that and wasn't happy about it. She was glad she could go home and sleep in her own bed and stuff but it also meant that she would have to leave Jamie in the hospital and that she wasn't that close to him if something happened.

After eating her breakfast Callen took her down to see Jamie.

"Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Callen," Dr. Mason said.

"Good morning doctor. How's Jamie doing?" Jenny replied.

"He's doing a bit better. He made it through the night fine. His vitals have gone up a little bit so we're reducing his oxygen flow a little today to see how he responds to that and we should have his test results later today."

"Alright, thank you doctor."

Callen and Jenny both stroked his little cheeks and his little fingers. He looked perfect, except for the tube in his throat. The nurse came by to change his sheet so Callen and Jenny could hold him. They put their hands under him and lifted him up, careful for the tube and wires and Jenny held his head. She was glad she finally got to hold her son even if it was like this.

Jenny and Called stayed in the NICU for the rest of the day. In the afternoon the doctor came by with Jamie's test results.


	21. Chapter 21

"I've got Jamie's test results here."

"Will he be okay?" Jenny asked.

"It looks like he'll be okay. Because he was born too early his lungs weren't full grown yet and that caused an infection to his lungs. So we're giving him some antibiotics. With that he should be okay."

"Thank you doctor," Callen said. The doctor left and Callen and Jenny looked at each other. "See honey I told you he was gonna be alright."

"I know, I'm glad that he will be alright. Glad it's nothing serious."

"Yeah me too. Our little boy will be alright," Callen told her and he gave Jenny a kiss on her head.

"Yes he will," Jenny replied as she moved her finger over Jamie's cheek. "I just wished we could take him home already today. I hate leaving him here in the hospital tonight."

"I know honey, me too. But we're gonna come here first thing in the morning again I promise."

Jenny and Callen stayed in the NICU for the rest of the day. Jenny gave him one last kiss before they went home.

"See you tomorrow little guy. Mommy will miss you."

One the way home they went by Julie's place to pick up Clara.

"Hey, how's Jamie?" Julie asked.

"He's doing a little bit better. Doctor said he has an infection so they are giving him antibiotics and with that he should be fine," Jenny answered.

"That's good news."

"Yeah it is," Jenny said a bit down.

"You're not glad about that?"

"No of course I am. I just wished we could take him home already. I miss him."

"He'll be fine in the hospital. The doctors and nurses will look after him."

"I know they will. It's just…. I miss him and wish we could have taken him home already."

"I know Jen. But soon, I'm sure."

"Daddy!" Clara squealed as she came running into the house from the backyard.

"Hey sweetie," Callen said as she picked her up. "You had a good time with Aunt Julie?"

"Yes I did. I played with Amy and Katie."

"That's nice. Come on let's go home, so daddy can put this little angel to bed," Callen told her as he tickled her tummy.

"Bye Aunt Julie."

"Bye Clara, see you tomorrow."

"Bye Jules."

10 minutes later they were at home. It was already 9pm so Callen went to put Clara in bed.

"Where's baby brother, daddy?"

"He had to stay in the hospital until he's better."

"Baby brother still sick?"

"Yes he is sweetie, but the doctor gave him some medication so he should feel better soon."

"Can I go see baby brother tomorrow?"

"Sure you can sweetie. Mommy and daddy are going too. But now it's time to sleep. Goodnight sweetie." Callen gave her a goodnight kiss.

"Night daddy."

Callen walked back to the hallway and wanted to walk downstairs when he saw light coming from Jamie's room. He walked in and found Jenny sitting in the rocking chair.

"Hey honey. You okay?"

"I miss Jamie," Jenny said with tears in her eyes.

"I know honey, me too. He'll be home soon enough."

"I can help but feel responsible for what happened to him."

"It's not your fault honey, these things happen sometimes," Callen told her as he crouched down in front of her.

"It is. I went into labor too early."

"It's not your fault baby. Look at me honey." Callen lifted her face towards him. "It's not your fault honey. I don't blame you at all. It's not your fault okay."

"I feel like I failed as his mother already."

"Ow honey," Callen told her as he picked her up and sat down in the chair with her on his lap. "You haven't failed honey. You're a wonderful mother. This is in no way your fault. These things happen sometimes."

"I can't help but feel this way," Jenny replied as she started crying.

"Shhh honey, everything will be alright. It's okay," Callen said as he pulled her in for a hug and Jenny lay her head down on his shoulder. "He'll be fine honey. We can take him home in no time. It's okay honey. Shhh."

Callen held her until she stopped crying.

"Come honey, let's get some sleep." Callen lifted her up and carried her to the bedroom. He gently put her down on the bed. "I love you honey."

"I love you too."

Callen gave Jenny a kiss before they put their PJ's on. Callen put the TV on and lay down in bed. Jenny got in and crawled against him. Callen put his arm around her and pulled her closer and gave her a kiss on her head. Within minutes Jenny was asleep. Callen watched TV for a little bit before he turned it off. He looked at his phone at a picture of Jamie he took earlier. He looked really cute, his little boy. He was glad that he was going to be okay. And just like Jenny he wished they could have brought him home already. He looked forward to tomorrow when they could visit him again in the hospital.

…..

It had been a week since Jamie was born and he was doing better. The antibiotics had worked and the infection was gone. The tube was still in the throat but the oxygen flow from the machine was less than a week okay. The doctor said that if he kept up like this they would remove the tube in a day or two.

Jenny and Callen were happy that their little boy was doing so well. They couldn't wait for him to open his eyes. Callen had taken the last week off from work. He would start again next week. Jenny and Callen spend the majority of their days in the hospital, every now and then they took Clara with them. She really liked going to see baby brother. She was so sweet to him. Jenny hoped them two would be okay when Jamie was home. Clara was used to being the only kid in the house but now she had to share her parents with Jamie.

…..

It was now Sunday and the doctor was ready to pull Jamie's tube out. Callen and Jenny watched with excitement and hope that everything would be okay. That their little boy would breathe on his own. The doctor removed to the tube and checked Jamie's lungs.

"His lungs are doing fine. He's breathing perfectly on his own," the doctor informed them. Callen and Jenny sighed with relief and Callen gave Jenny a kiss on her head. "Now it's just a matter of waiting when he would open his eyes. That should be soon now. The infection has completely cleared and then we'll see how strong he is and how long he still has to be in the hospital."

"Thank you doctor," Jenny said and the doctor left. "I'm glad our baby boy is doing so fine. Hope we can take him home soon."

"Yes I hope so too. But the most important is that he's doing fine."

"Yes of course. He just looks so sweet. I can't wait to see his eyes staring back at me."

"Yeah me neither. It should be soon now."

At the end of the day Jamie hadn't opened his eyes yet but his vitals were good. Jenny and Callen gave him a kiss goodnight before going home.

The next morning Callen went back to work.

"You're gonna be okay today honey?" Callen asked.

"I'm fine honey, don't worry about me. I'm gonna see Jamie today."

"Alright. Let me know when something changes okay."

"I will honey, have a good day."

"I will, you too." Callen gave her a kiss. "Bye Clara, be good to mommy today."

"I will daddy," Clara replied and she gave Callen a hug and a kiss."

…

"Morning," Callen said as he walked into the bullpen.

"Morning," Kensi and Deeks replied.

"Morning, G. How's Jamie?" Sam asked.

"He's doing better. Doctor pulled out the tube yesterday so he's breathing on his own now."

"That's good to hear. Has he also woken up yet?"

"No not yet, but the doctor said it should be soon. The infection has completely cleared so he's doing very well."

"That's good to hear G."

"How's Jenny?" Kensi asked.

"She's doing okay, little bit tired but other than that okay."

"Yeah, this must be hard for you two."

"Yeah it was pretty hard after Jamie was born but he's doing very well now so we're happy about that. We're eager to take him home."

"Yeah I can understand that."

"Good morning Mr. Callen," Hetty spoke as she walked into the bullpen. "Glad to see you back again. How's everything at home?"

"It's okay. Jamie is doing a lot better."

"Good to hear. Well I'll let you get started on your paperwork."

Callen sighed as Hetty walked away and he looked at his stack of papers in his inbox. Being team leader meant that he had more paperwork then the others.

….

Jenny took Clara to go see Jamie.

"We're going to see baby brother?"

"Yes sweetie we are."

"Yay. I love baby brother."

"That's nice sweetie. I'm sure baby brother loves you too."

"Good morning Mrs. Callen," the nurse said as Jenny walked into the NICU.

"Good morning Angela, how's Jamie doing?"

"He's doing very well. He's got a little surprise for you."

"What's that?"

"Go see him."

Jenny walked over to Jamie's crib and she was pleased to see that Jamie had opened his eyes. She smiled from ear to ear as she saw his bright blue eyes staring back at her.

"Hey little guy, mommy is glad to see you awake. And I'm sure daddy will too."

Jenny bent down and placed a kiss on his cheek. She stroked his little hands with her index finger. Jamie immediately wrapped his little hand around her finger.

"You've got quite the grip there little guy."

"Baby brother is cute."

"Yes he is. You wanna give him a kiss too?"

Jenny lowered Clara so she could give him a kiss.

"Can I hold him?" Jenny asked the nurse, eager to hold her little boy.

"Yes you can, just be careful with the wire from his wrist."

"Of course."

"How long has he been awake?"

"He just woke up about 10 minutes ago."

Jenny put Clara down on the floor and grabbed Jamie from his crib. Jamie stirred a bit at first but relaxed once he smelled his mother. Jenny sat down on the chair next to his crib.

"Hey little guy, mommy is glad she can finally hold you and mommy is glad you're alright. Mommy was really worried about you."

Jamie relaxed in her arms and looked up to her with his bright blue eyes.

"Clara sweetie, could you grab mommy's phone from her bag please?"

"Sure mommy."

"Thank you sweetie," Jenny said once Clara handed her the phone.

She took a photo of Jamie from above and sent it to Callen.

…

Callen was working on some paperwork when his phone chirped. He picked it up and saw he had a message from Jenny.

The message read: 'Hey honey, got a little surprise for you, open the picture I sent you.'

Callen eagerly opened the picture. He had a big smile on his face when he saw Jamie in Jenny's arms with his eyes open. He also got a little bit teary eyed.

"Everything okay G?" Sam asked as she looked at his partner.

"Yes everything is fine. Jenny just sent me a picture. Jamie has opened his eyes."

"That's very good news Callen, can I see?" Kensi asked.

"Yeah sure."

Callen showed Kensi the picture.

"Aw he's so cute. He's got your eyes."

"Yes I saw that."

Sam and Deeks had come over as well to look at the picture. Eric and Nell had just come down the stairs too and wandered into the bullpen. They wondered what was going on and Callen showed them the picture of Jamie.

"Aw, he's very cute Callen," Nell said.

"Thanks you Nell. Yes he is."

"What's going on in here?" Hetty asked as she appeared behind the agents and the techs, causing Eric to jump slightly.

"That's my fault Hetty. I got distracted when Jenny sent me a picture of Jamie, he opened his eyes."

"That's wonderful news Mr. Callen. If you want you can take an hour and go see him."

"Really?"

"Yes, it's been a slow morning so we can do without you for an hour."

"Thank you Hetty."

…..

"Can I hold baby brother too?"

"Sure."

Jenny lifted Clara onto her lap and together they held Jamie.

Callen walked into the NICU and smiled as he saw Jenny and their 2 kids together.

"Hey honey," Callen said.

"Daddy!"

"Hey Clara." Callen gave Clara a kiss.

"Hey honey," Jenny said as she looked up. "What are you doing here?"

Callen gave Jenny a kiss. "I told Hetty what happened and she let me go for an hour."

"That's nice of her."

Callen looked down at his little boy lying peaceful in Jenny's arms.

"He's so cute."

"Yes he is. He's got your blue eyes."

"Yes I saw. He's absolutely beautiful."

"Yes he is. Would you like to hold him?"

"Yes of course."

Jenny stood up so Callen could sit down and she handed Jamie to him.

"Hey buddy, I'm your daddy."

Jenny took out her phone and took a picture of Callen and Jamie. They looked so cute together. Callen brought Jamie closer to him and gave him a little kiss on his head. Callen was so happy that his little boy had woken up and that he was doing so well. He finally got to hold his little boy in his arms. He looked absolutely perfect. He had grown quite a bit since he was born.

The nurse came to check if everything was alright.

"How soon do you think we can take him home?" Jenny asked.

"That's for the doctor to decide, but if he's improving like this maybe in a week or two."

"I hope we can take him home soon. I miss him when we're not here."

"That's understandably. But don't worry. We are taking very good care of your little boy when you're not here."

"Thank you for that. I know he's in good hands here but I just want to take him home."

"I know, everyone in here does. He looks like he's doing very well. He likes being held."

"Yeah he really looks peaceful," Callen spoke.

"If you need anything just let me know."

"Will do," Jenny replied and the nurse walked away. "You two look really cute."

"He's so cute. We make pretty cute kids."

"Yeah we do," Jenny replied with a smile.

"I should go back to work," Callen said as he looked on his watch. Callen stood up and handed Jamie to Jenny. "Bye little guy, daddy will be back later. Daddy loves you." Callen gave Jamie a little kiss and then he picked up Clara. "Bye Clara, be good to mommy and Jamie."

"I will daddy."

Callen gave her a kiss too. He gave Jamie another kiss and then kissed Jenny goodbye.

"Bye honey."

"Bye honey, thank you for coming here."

"No problem. I'm glad to see our little guy awake."

"Yeah me too."

Callen put Clara down on the floor and gave Jamie one more kiss before going back to work. Jenny sat back down in the chair with Jamie still in her arms. She didn't want to put him back in his crib. She could just hold him all day.

….

"Hey G," Sam said when Callen walked back into the bullpen.

"Hey Sam," Callen replied with a big smile.

"How's Jamie?"

"He's just so cute. I was happy that I was finally able to hold him. He's doing so well. The nurse said that maybe we could take him home in a week or two."

"That's good G. I'm glad to hear he's doing so well."

"Yeah me too. I was so scared after he was born."

"Yeah I can imagine. You know there's always a chance that something goes wrong with the pregnancy but you try not to think about that and you hope that everything will be alright."

"Yeah you do. I'm glad that everything turned out okay."

"Me too."

Callen went back to his paperwork.

…

Jenny was still holding Jamie when he started to cry.

"You hungry little guy?"

Jenny opened the buttons of her blouse and pulled her breast out. She brought Jamie closer and he immediately found her nipple and started sucking.

"That's a good boy."

The nurse heard him crying and she came over to check if everything was alright.

"I can see he's drinking very well," the nurse said.

"Yeah he was hungry. I hope it's okay I started breastfeeding him."

"Yes it's very good. It's a good sign that he's hungry and drinking."

The nurse crouched down next to Clara who was playing with her toys.

"Hey sweetie, you're excited about being a big sister?"

"Yes, I love baby brother. I'm a big sister, I'm almost thwee," Clara answered as she put up three fingers. Both Jenny and the nurse had to smile.

"Yes I can see, you're a big girl already."

The nurse went back to her work. Jenny finished feeding Jamie and then put him over her shoulder to burp him. She rubbed his back until he burped.

"That's a good boy," Jenny told him as he burped.

She held him over her shoulder a little longer before she cradled him back into her arms. Jenny smiled as Jamie yawned. She rocked him until he fell asleep. She held him still in her arms. She didn't want to put him back into his crib. Jamie stirred a bit in her arms so Jenny decided to put Jamie back in his crib.

Jenny went back home for a little while so Clara could get some sleep.

….

It was just past 5pm when Hetty sent everyone home. Callen called Jenny before he went home.

"Hey G," Jenny said as she answered the phone.

"Hey Jen, are you still at the hospital or at you at home?"

"I'm at home, went home to get some rest. After dinner we can go back to the hospital."

"Alright, I'll see you at home in a minute then."

15 minutes later Callen arrived at home. As soon as he opened the door Clara came running towards him.

"Daddy!"

"Hey, there's my little girl," Callen said as she picked her up.

"I'm not little daddy, I'm a big girl."

"Yes you are. You're daddy big girl."

"Hey honey."

"Hey honey," Callen replied and he gave Jenny a kiss. "How's Jamie?"

"He's doing very well. Just after you left he started crying cus he was hungry so I fed him."

"He drank very well?"

"Yes he did, he's a hungry little guy."

"That's good to hear. I can't wait to go back tonight and see him again."

"Yeah me neither. How was work today?"

"Bit boring, had a lot of paperwork to fill out."

"Well at least you had an easy first day back."

"Yeah that's true."

"Daddy, can we go watch TV?"

"Sure sweetie."

Callen walked over to the couch with Clara. Jenny went into the kitchen to get started on dinner. They had a nice dinner and went to the hospital after dinner. Clara wanted to come with so they took her with them.

"Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Callen," the nurse greeted them.

"Good evening Angela, how has Jamie been?"

"He's been very good. He's a hungry little guy. We fed him three times."

"That's good right?"

"Yes very good. He's doing very well. It's very good that he drinks a lot. That makes him stronger."

"I'm glad to hear."

Jenny and Callen walked over to Jamie's crib and were pleased to see when he was awake and staring back at them.

"Hey little guy, mommy and daddy are back," Jenny spoke to him and she gave him a kiss.

A little later the doctor came by to see how Jamie was doing.

"Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Callen," the doctor said.

"Hello Dr. Mason," Callen greeted.

"I heard our little guy is doing very well."

"Yes he is, he's drinking very well," Jenny replied.

"That's good to hear. If he keeps this up you might be able to take him home next week."

"Really? That soon already?" Jenny said with a smile.

"Yes, he's doing very well. But we'll see about that next week."

"Alright, thank you doctor."

Callen and Jenny both held Jamie. Jenny fed Jamie before they went back home.

A week had past. Jamie was doing very well. He was eating very well and he had grown quite a bit. He almost weighed 6 pounds. The doctor was very pleased with Jamie's progress and he was going to examine Jamie to see if Callen and Jenny could take him home.


	22. Chapter 22

"Jamie is doing very well. We'll check him again tonight and if he's doing well then you can take him home."

"Thank you doctor," Jenny replied and the doctor left.

Callen and Jenny looked at each other and both smiled.

"We can take our little boy home."

"Yes we can. I'm so glad we can take him home."

"Me too Jen. No more coming to the hospital every day. We can see him, hold him, whenever we want."

"Yeah. It's gonna be so nice to have him home. I hope Clara will be okay with having her little brother at home."

"I'm sure she well be. She loves her baby brother."

"Yeah she does."

Just before 6 the doctor came back to check Jamie one more time. Callen and Jenny watched with excitement. They both hoped they could take Jamie home with them.

"And can we take him home doctor?" Jenny asked once the doctor was done examining him.

"Yes you can take him home. He's doing very well."

Callen and Jenny looked at each other and smiled. They gave each other a hug and kiss.

"Thank you doctor," Callen replied.

"You're welcome. I would like to see you next week to see how Jamie's doing."

"That's fine."

The nurse made sure Jamie was ready to go home while Callen and Jenny handled things with the doctor. 5 minutes later they put Jamie in his car seat and took him home. On the way home they stopped by Julie's place to pick up Clara.

"Hey Jules," Jenny said as Julie opened the door and Julie saw Jenny with Jamie in her arms.

"Hey you. I see you have Jamie with you. You could take him home?"

"Yes we could. He's doing very well."

"Good to hear. Hey little guy."

"Mommy! Daddy!" Clara yelled as she came storming towards them.

"Hey Clara," Callen replied as he picked her up and gave her a kiss.

"Baby brother," Clara squealed.

"Yes, baby brother is coming home with us."

"Baby brother no sick?"

"No, baby brother isn't sick anymore."

"Yay, I love baby brother."

They put the kids in the car and they drove home.

"Mommy, can I hold baby brother?" Clara asked once they were home.

"Sure. Come sit here on the couch." Jenny put a pillow on both Clara's sides. "Now hold your arms just like mommy." Clara held her arms just like Jenny and Jenny placed Jamie in her arms. "Hold his little head very carefully."

Jenny sat down next to her on the couch and looked at Jamie lying peacefully in Clara's arms. Callen smiled as he watched his wife and kids. He grabbed the camera and took a picture of Jenny, Clara and Jamie together. A little later Jamie started crying.

"I'm sorry mommy," Clara said, afraid that she had hurt him.

"It's okay sweetie. He's just hungry."

Jenny took Jamie from Clara and she fed Jamie. Callen and Clara got started on dinner. They enjoyed a nice dinner together. After dinner Jenny went to put Jamie in the tub.

"Can I help mommy?"

"Sure."

Jenny and Clara went to the bathroom where Jenny had filled the baby bath. She pulled up a chair so Clara could reach the baby. Jenny held his head as she put Jamie in the bath.

"You can splash him a little like this." Jenny showed her how to do it. "But be careful not to splash much in his eyes."

Clara splashed some water over him a little bit at a time. Jamie seemed to be content. After bath Jenny dried him off and put his pajamas on. She fed him once more before she put him in bed.

"Can I give baby brother a kiss goodnight?" Jenny lowered Jamie so Clara could give him a kiss. "Goodnight baby brother."

Jenny put him in his crib and turned his music mobile on.

"Goodnight little guy."

Jenny gave him a kiss as well before she and Clara went back downstairs.

"Did you help put Jamie to bed?" Callen asked as Clara climbed on his lap on the couch.

"Yes I did, baby brother is sleeping."

"Good," Callen replied as he gave Clara a little kiss.

They watch some TV until it was time for Clara to go to bed. She wanted Callen to bring her to bed. Callen put her on his shoulders and carried her upstairs. Once he reached Clara's bed he got down on his hands and knees so Clara could get of his shoulders and roll unto her bed.

"Here comes the little tickle fairy," Callen said in a funny voice as he moved his hand towards Clara's tummy.

Clara giggled as Callen tickle her.

"Enough daddy."

"Alright."

Callen stopped tickling.

"Now I'm gonna tickle daddy."

Clara moved her little hand towards Callen and started tickling him. Callen rolled onto his back and Clara climbed on top of him.

"Alright, daddy surrenders."

Clara stopped tickling. Callen pulled Clara down to him and gave her a lot of kisses.

"Come on sweetie, time for bed now."

"Story daddy?"

"Yes, if you hurry now."

Clara put her pajamas on as fast as she could and went to brush her teeth.

"Ready daddy," Clara said as she hopped into bed.

Callen grabbed the book and read to her. By the time the book had ended Clara had fallen asleep already. As he walked towards the stairs he heard Jamie crying.

"I'll get him honey," Callen called downstairs and he walked to Jamie's room. "Hey little guy, what's wrong?"

Callen picked him up and he noticed Jamie had a dirty diaper so Callen went to change his diaper.

"That's better right."

Callen rocked Jamie in his arms until he had fallen asleep. Once he fell asleep Callen put him back in his crib and went back downstairs. That night Jamie woke up a few times. Callen went to get him. If he was hungry he would take him back to Jenny so she could feed him.

….

Saturday the team stopped by to see Jamie, since they hadn't been able to do it before. They all brought something for Jamie. From Sam and Michelle Jamie got a cute little pajama with elephants on it. From Kensi and Deeks Jamie got a cute little set of clothes. A dark blue t-shirt and white sweat pants, on the t-shirt stood the text "No. 1 Little brother." From Eric and Nell Jamie got a stuffed polar bear and from Hetty Jamie got a playing mat.

"Thank you everyone. I'm sure Jamie's gonna love the gifts," Jenny said.

"You're welcome. He's really cute," Kensi said as she looked at Jamie in Callen's arms.

"Would you like to hold him?" Callen asked.

"I don't know if I'm qualified. I'm not sure how to. I'm not really good with kids."

"You'll do fine. Just hold him like I do."

Callen handed Jamie to Kensi. At first Jamie stirred a bit but calmed down soon after. Jamie looked up at Kensi with his bright blue eyes.

"He's good your eyes Callen."

"Yeah he has," Jenny said.

Jamie was passed around to everyone. He seemed quite content with that but after a while he started crying.

"He's probably hungry," Jenny said and she took Jamie from Nell and walked to the dining room to feed him.

"And you, do you like being a big sister?" Sam asked Clara as he pulled her onto his lap.

"I love being big sister. I love baby brother."

"She's really sweet to Jamie. She always wants to help him with bathing or changing. She really loves being a big sister," Callen told them.

"That's good. I still can't believe this is your second baby already."

"Yeah I know. I never toughed I would become a father, but now I have two and I'm really happy with them and Jenny."

"I can see that Mr. Callen."

They stayed for a little longer before going home. Jamie was tired so they put him in his crib to sleep.

…

That Monday Callen went to work again. Jenny said that she would stop by around lunch time.

"Morning," Callen said as he walked into the bullpen.

"Morning G," Sam replied. "How are things at home?'

"Very good, apart from the sleepless nights."

"Oh yeah the joys of having a new born at home."

"Yeah, I don't mind going out at night. Jenny even filled some bottles with milk so that I can feed Jamie at night too."

"That's nice."

As soon as Callen sat down Eric whistled them up.

"What have we got Eric?" Callen asked as they walked into OPS.

"This morning a navy convoy was hit. They killed 4 people and they drove off with the truck," Eric informed them.

"What was in the truck?" Sam asked.

"Barrels of cyanide."

"Why was the navy transporting cyanide?" Kensi wondered.

"They were transporting it to the DEA. They found it in a compound they breached," Nell told them.

"Do we know anything about the hijackers?" Callen asked.

"We found a traffic cam where it happened but they wore masks," Eric answered as he put the video up on the screen.

"Kensi, Deeks, you go to the crime scene. Sam and I will go talk to the DEA office here in LA," Callen said and they all went out.

"Agents Callen and Hanna, NCIS," Callen told the security office at the DEA office and they were shown in.

"Agent Callen, Agent Hanna, thank you for coming," DEA Agent Samuels greeted them.

"Do you have any idea how this could've happened?"

"No, everything was going according to plan. I always spoke to the same person at Pendleton to arrange the transport."

"What about the guards of the transport?" Sam asked.

"2 DEA agents, 2 Navy officers, all checked out."

"Could you give a list of everyone at the DEA office and at Pendleton who knew about the transport?" Callen asked.

"Yeah sure, anything I can do to help. Cyanide is very dangerous in the hands of criminals."

"I agree," Sam stated.

They got the names and they went to Pendleton by chopper. Callen sent the list to Eric and Nell, so they could do a background check on everyone.

30 minutes later they were at Pendleton.

"Agent Callen, Agent Hanna, thank you for coming," Sergeant Williams said.

"What can you tell us about this morning hijacking?" Callen asked.

"Not much. Everything was going according to plan."

"Where did you get the cyanide?"

"It was on a raid in a compound in Mexico, house of a drug cartel. We confiscated it and it was brought from Mexico to here yesterday and today it would be transferred to the DEA in LA."

"Can you give us a list of everyone who knew about the transportation and the mission?" Sam asked.

"Sure yeah of course."

"Do you think the cartel could be behind this?" Callen wanted to know.

"It could be. I wouldn't put anything past them. Not everyone was at the house so a few of the cartel are still at large."

"Do you have the names for those too?"

"Yeah of course."

With a new list of names Callen and Sam went back to LA. Callen had sent the list to Eric and Nell.

"Hey Kensi, Deeks, what did you find out?" Callen asked as he and Sam walked into the bullpen.

"We found some tire tracks and a couple of shell casings. They are being processed now," Kensi answered. "How'd you guys do?"

"We got a list of names, Eric and Nell are checking them."

After hours of searching and checking out leads they still didn't have anything. It was like the cyanide had disappeared off of the face of the earth. They had alerted border patrol in case they would try to smuggle it into Mexico. Callen had called Jenny to inform her that they were busy on a case so she didn't have to come by, as much as Callen wanted to see his little boy, it was too busy. They hardly had time to eat lunch. Eric and Nell were working as hard as they could to find the cyanide and the hijackers. So far everyone on the list had checked out.

At 5 pm they still hadn't found the cyanide. They really hoped it would be fast so they could go home. As they were talking about that Nell came down the stairs.

"I think I have something."

"What is it Nell?" Callen asked.

"I've been checking through the list the Navy Sergeant gave you and one name stood out, Daniel Mitchell," Nell told them as she put his picture up on the screen. "He works at Pendleton and handles outgoing packages, so he knew when the cyanide was being shipped."

"That doesn't make him a suspect," Deeks stated.

"No, but this does." Nell put some more pictures on the screen. "I found a couple message from his email to an email in Mexico. Look at what's in the mail."

"It's the timetable and route for the transportation of the cyanide," Kensi said.

"That's correct."

"Do you know where he is?" Callen asked.

"He should be at Camp Pendleton at the moment."

"Alright we'll go talk to him."

All 4 of them went to Pendleton and questioned Mitchell and looked through his bunk.

"Where's the cyanide?" Callen asked.

"I don't know. They just wanted me to give them the transport route and they paid me. They never said anything about stealing the cyanide or killing the guards."

"Did they pay you in cash?"

"No, they transferred it into my account."

Callen called Nell to look into that while Sam kept questioning Mitchell. He didn't know where they took the cyanide. Kensi and Deeks couldn't find anything in his bunk either. They handed Mitchell over to the MP's and went back to LA.

When they came back Nell had managed to track down the account number. It was from an account in Mexico. They man that owned it had connections in LA. Nell found the address and they went to check it out. Before they left they geared up in the armory.

10 minutes later they were at a warehouse. They could see people inside. They didn't have confirmation if the cyanide was there or not. They made a plan and on Callen's count they breached the warehouse. Bullets were flying everywhere. After the gunfire stopped all of them were dead. They team spread out to find the cyanide. Deeks found all the barrels of cyanide. They called the DEA and they came to pick it up. They also send the information about the man in Mexico to the Navy so they could grab them.

It was just past 8 when they came back at the office.

"Well done everyone. Now I suggest you go home."

They all back their stuff and went home. Jenny was just coming down the stairs when Callen came home.

"Hey honey," Jenny said.

"Hey baby," Callen replied and he gave Jenny a kiss.

"Case closed?"

"Yes case closed."

"Good. I just finished putting Clara to bed."

"How have the kids been today?" Callen asked as he walked towards the kitchen to grab something to eat.

"Very good. Clara and Jamie together is going really well. Sometimes Clara has to get used to sharing the attention but mostly it's going very well."

"Good to hear."

…

A week had pasted since they brought Jamie how so they went back to the hospital for a checkup. Everything was going very well with Jamie. His breathing was very good. The doctor was very pleased with how Jamie was doing. After going to the doctor Callen and Jenny took the kids to the park. Clara and Jamie had funny playing in the park and Clara didn't want to go home.

"Clara, come on, we're going home," Callen spoke.

"No, I wanna stay here!"

"No, we're going home. It's almost time for dinner."

Clara didn't want to come off the seesaw so Callen had to pick her up. As soon as Callen picked her up Clara started kicking and screaming. Callen ignored her and put her in the stroller and took her home.

"Can you behave now?" Callen asked as they came home.

"Yes daddy, sorry daddy."

She gave Callen a hug and a kiss.

"That's good sweetie. You can go play for a while until dinner is ready."

…

It was a couple days before Clara's birthday and Callen had to go away for work.

"Can daddy get a hug sweetie? Daddy has to go away for work for a while."

"Will you be home for my birthday daddy?"

"I will do my very best, I don't wanna miss that."

Callen got a hug and a kiss.

"Bye little guy. Be good to mommy while I'm gone. Daddy will miss you."

Callen gave Jamie a kiss too.

"Bye honey, be careful."

"I will Jen, don't worry," Callen replied and he gave her a kiss. "I love you honey."

"I love you too."

Callen gave the kids one more kiss before he left. He hated leaving them behind but sometimes this had to be done. He hoped he would make it home in time for Clara's birthday.

….

Today was Clara's birthday. Callen still wasn't home yet. Clara was very exciting and she stormed into the master bedroom just after 7am.

"Mommy, mommy, wake up. It's my birthday today," Callen yelled while climbing on the bed. Jenny slowly woke up.

"Hey sweetie, you're up early," Jenny replied as she looked at the clock.

"It's my birthday mommy," Clara said jumping up on down on the bed.

"Yes I know sweetie. Happy birthday," Jenny told her and she gave her a kiss.

"When do I get presents?"

Jenny had to chuckle as Clara said that. "Later sweetie. The visitors aren't coming until this afternoon."

"Will daddy be home today?"

"I'm sure he will sweetie. He wouldn't miss your birthday. Come on let's get dressed."

They got dressed and ate breakfast. After breakfast they made some cake in a lot of different shapes. They also made some chocolate chip cookies and other things they could serve in the afternoon.

Julie came after lunch to help Jenny set up. They decorated the garden and got everything ready. Jenny really hoped Callen would be home in time. Just after 3 the guest started arriving, it was a Saturday so they didn't have to work.

"Mommy, where is daddy?" Clara asked with a sad face.

"I'm sure he'll be here soon."

"I want daddy," Clara said and she started crying.


	23. Chapter 23

"Aw sweetie, I'm sure he'll be here soon," Jenny said as she gave Clara a hug.

"What's all this crying about?" Clara heard a familiar voice say. Clara turned around a saw Callen standing there.

"Daddy!" Clara squealed and she ran to Callen.

"Hey sweetie," Callen replied as he picked Clara up and he gave her a kiss. "What's wrong sweetie?"

"I missed daddy."

"Aw sweetie. It's okay now, daddy's here. Daddy wouldn't miss your birthday. Happy birthday Clara."

Clara was content being in Callen's arms. Everything was fine now.

"Hey honey," Jenny spoke as she walked up to Callen.

"Hey honey," Callen replied and he gave Jenny a kiss.

"Case closed?"

"Yes case closed."

"Good."

"Daddy, come see what I got for my birthday."

Callen put Clara down on the ground and followed her inside to her presents. From Callen and Jenny she got a new bike. Callen was inside when Jamie started crying.

"Why don't you go back outside, go play. Daddy's gotta go check on Jamie. I'll go check on Jamie, Jen."

Clara walked outside and Callen went upstairs to check on Jamie.

"Hey, little guy. You're awake huh," Callen spoke as he walked into the room and he picked Jamie up from his crib. "Shhh it's okay little guy. Daddy's got you. Daddy missed you very much."

Callen changed Jamie's diaper, got him dressed and took him downstairs.

"Look who's here," Callen spoke as he walked outside.

"Hey little guy," Jenny said.

Clara had a really nice day. She was glad Callen was home for her birthday. Tired but happy Callen put her to bed.

"Goodnight my little princess," Callen told Clara and he gave her a kiss.

"Goodnight daddy. I'm glad you home daddy. I missed you."

"I missed you too sweetie. I hope you had a nice birthday."

"Yes I did daddy."

"Good. Now sleep time." Callen gave her one more kiss before leaving the room. Before Callen had left the room Clara was already asleep.

Callen went back downstairs and helped Jenny with cleaning up.

"I'm glad you got home in time for Clara's birthday."

"I know me too.

"She really missed you. She's too young to understand why you have to leave sometimes."

"Yeah she is. It's hard to leave her. I sometimes wish I didn't have to go away for work cus I always miss you guys."

"We miss you too," Jenny said as he wrapped her arms around Callen's neck. "Just as long as you come back I'm okay with it."

"Of course I'm coming back, always," Callen replied to her and gave her a kiss.

Callen backed her up against the wall and he lifted her up while kissing her.

"Honey," Jenny tried to speak in between kisses. "We can't. It's too soon for me after Jamie's birth."

"Right," Callen replied and stopped kissing her. "I just missed you very much."

"I missed you too honey. And as much I want it we can't yet."

"I know, I understand. But that doesn't mean we can't kiss and cuddle," Callen told her as he cradle her and carried her to the couch.

"That we always can do."

Jenny and Callen had a quiet evening on the couch before going to bed. Callen was happy to be home again. He missed his family and his family missed him too.

"I'm glad you're lying next to me again. The bed was lonely without you," Jenny said as she crawled closer to Callen and put her head on his chest.

"I'm glad to be here again too. I missed lying with you like this."

"Me too. And the kids missed you too, especially Clara."

"Yeah I know it's hard for her. It was awful to hear her cry today."

"Yeah it was. But everything is fine now. You're home again."

"Yes I am."

Callen gave Jenny a kiss and they went to sleep.

Jamie woke up early the next morning.

"I'll get him honey," Callen said and he gave Jenny a quick kiss.

"Thank you," Jenny replied half asleep.

"Hey little guy, you're up early," Callen spoke as he picked Jamie up. "Good morning." Callen gave Jamie a little kiss.

Callen changed Jamie's diaper and got him dressed. Callen then went into the kitchen to get a bottle for him.

"It's okay little guy, it's coming," Callen said as he warmed up the bottle while Jamie was crying. Once the bottle was done Callen sat down on the couch and fed Jamie. "There, that's better huh."

Callen looked down at his son in his arms. He had missed him very much when he was away. He missed holding him, feeding him and playing with him. Once Jamie was done eating and had burped Callen lay down on the couch with Jamie on his chest.

About an hour later Jenny came downstairs with Clara. She looked at Callen and Jamie lying on the couch. Both of them were asleep. They looked so cute.

"Shh sweetie, let's let daddy and Jamie sleep."

Jenny took Clara into the kitchen and made some breakfast. While Clara was eating she grabbed the camera and took a picture of Callen and Jamie together. Clara was playing with her toys when Callen woke up about 20 minutes later.

"Good morning honey," Jenny said when she noticed Callen was awake.

"Hey honey," Callen replied and he looked down at Jamie who was still asleep on his chest.

"You two look so cute together," Jenny told him as she sat down next to him on the ground. "I had to take a picture of you two."

"That's okay. Our little boy is really cute. And I have the idea that he's grown a bit since I was away."

"Yeah he has a grown a little bit. He's growing very fast. He's eating very well. Every day I had to feed him like 10 times or so. He's a hungry little guy."

"Well I'm glad he's doing very well. It was scary when he was born."

"Yeah I know, it was. But he's doing very well now."

"Yes he is."

A little later Jamie woke up too and they decided to take the kids to the pool. Together they went into the deep pool. Clara was wearing floaties and Jamie was in a floater. Callen took Clara on his back and swam around in the pool. Jenny was guiding Jamie through the water. Both kids were really enjoying themselves.

"Daddy, can we go down the big slide?"

"Sure." Callen walked up the stairs with her to the big slide. "You have to stay on daddy's lap okay."

"Okay daddy."

Callen sat down on the slide with Clara on his lap and together they went down the slide. Jenny watched them as they came out of the slide. Callen made sure that Clara didn't go under.

"That was fun daddy, again!"

"Alright one more."

Callen and Clara went down the slide together. When Clara got out she tried to swim to Jenny.

"Hey sweetie, that was fun huh?"

"Yes it was."

They stayed at the pool for a couple more hours. They all had fun. Clara loved being in the water. Jamie was enjoying himself too in his floater, he was splashing around in the pool. On the drive home both of the kids fell asleep so Callen and Jenny put them in their beds when they got home.

…

Callen and Jenny had vacation time and they decided to go on vacation with the kids. Jamie was now 5 weeks old. At 10am they were at LAX to catch their flight to Hawaii.

"Mommy, when are we going flying?"

"In a while sweetie. We have to wait till the plane gets here."

"When will that be?"

"In about an hour."

A little past 11am they boarded the flight to Honolulu. Clara sat in between Callen and Jenny and Jenny was holding Jamie. Clara got a little bothered with her ears when they took off so Jenny gave her a little sweet. Clara really behaved well during the flight. She was playing games with Callen. Jamie slept in the beginning of the flight. Halfway during the flight Jamie got hungry so Jenny fed him, using his blanket to cover her breasts. For the rest of the flight Jamie was a bit restless. Jenny tried to calm him down by walking up and down the aisle. Eventually he calmed down.

At around 4.30pm they landed at Honolulu international airport. They took a rental car to their hotel. They had a beautiful cottage in Waikiki. The cottage was totally in Waikiki and Hawaii style. It was really beautiful. They had ocean view and a pool at the grounds around the house. Downstairs they had a sitting area, a kitchen and a bathroom. Upstairs there were 3 bedrooms and a bathroom. The kids were really tired so they put them down in their beds while Callen and Jenny put their luggage away. They went outside and looked out over the ocean.

"it's beautiful here," Jenny said.

"Yes it is. And it's even more beautiful cus I'm here with you and our kids," Callen replied as he hugged her from behind.

"It's nice to get away for a while and just spend time with our kids."

"Yeah it is."

When the kids woke up they took a stroll down the beach and looked for a place to eat. They found a nice Hawaiian restaurant to eat. The food was really delicious. Around 9 they went back to their cottage and put the kids to bed. Jamie had already fallen asleep in his stroller and Clara almost fell asleep in Callen's arms. Once the kids were in bed Callen and Jenny sat outside watching the sunset.

…..

The next morning Callen went to the store to get some bread for breakfast. After breakfast they went to Waikiki beach. It was a beautiful day in Hawaii. They rented 2 beds and a parasol. They made sure the kids stayed in the shade. Clara was making sandcastles and Jamie was lying on his playing mat. Jenny looked at the ocean and saw the nice waves.

"G honey, would you mind if I go surfing for a while?"

"No that's fine, but are you up to it already?"

"Yeah I'm up for it. I feel fine."

"Alright then. Have fun."

"I will."

Jenny stood up and went to the surf shop to rent a board. She took her board and peddled out into the ocean. The water was very clear. She could see the bottom perfectly. Once she was out far enough she waited for the wave. Once the wave was there she started peddling and stood up on her board.

"Daddy, where's mommy?"

"Mommy's right there," Callen answered as he pointed to the water.

"What's mommy doing?"

"Mommy's surfing."

"What's that?"

"That's when you stand on a big board and you then move through the waves with your board."

"Can I do that too daddy?"

Callen chuckled. "Maybe when you're a little older sweetie."

Callen watched Jenny surfing, she was really good. Then he saw a familiar face coming out of the water.

"Hey Kono," Callen called.

Kono walked up to Callen. "Hey Callen. What are you doing here?"

"I'm on vacation with my family."

"Ah that's nice. This your kids?"

"Yes, this is Clara and this is Jamie."

"Hi Clara," Kono said as she put her hand out.

Clara took the hand. "Hi Kono."

"How old are you sweetie?"

"I'm thwee," Clara answered as she put up 3 fingers.

"You're a big girl. And this is your little brother."

"Yes, I love baby brother."

"He's very cute. How old is he?"

"He's just 5 weeks old," Callen answered.

"Aw how cute. Hey little guy," Kono said as she tickled his tummy causing Jamie to smile. "Is your wife here too?"

"Yeah, she's out there surfing." Callen pointed to the water.

"The one in the yellow bikini?"

"Yep that's her."

"Wow she's good."

A little later Jenny came out of the water and walked back to Callen. She saw a woman standing there, talking to Callen. She wondered who she was.

"Hey guys," Jenny said as she joined them.

"Hey Jen, this is Kono. She's from the five-0 unit."

"Hi Kono, I'm Jenny. Nice to meet you," Jenny said as she shook Kono's hand.

"Nice to meet you too. You've got two very cute kids."

"Thank you. I remember meeting two of your other detectives. Uhm what were their names….. Danny and Chin I believe."

"Yep that's right. You work at the OSP too right?"

"Yes I'm an intelligence analyst."

"Ah that's nice. Well it was nice meeting you. We should get together with the others, if you want. I don't want to interrupt your vacation."

"No, it's fine. I'd love to," Callen said.

"Alright. How about tonight at Kamekona's?"

"Sure that's fine."

"Great see you tonight. I was nice meeting you Jenny."

"Nice meeting you too," Jenny replied and Kono left. "What's Kamekona's?"

"He owns a shrimp truck here in Hawaii. The five-0 unit seemed to know him pretty well."

"Ah okay. Sounds nice."

They enjoyed a nice day at the beach and they went back to their cottage to freshen up. At 7 they were at Kamekona's. Callen saw that the five-0 team was there already.

"Hey guys," Callen said as they stood next to the table.

"Hey Callen, nice to see you again," Danny greeted them and so did Chin.

"Hi Jenny, good to see you again," Chin said.

"Nice to see you too."

"Callen, Jenny, this is my partner and head of the five-0 unit Steve McGarrett. Steve this are Callen and Jenny from the NCIS OSP team in LA."

"Nice to meet you," Steve greeted them both. "You're Sam's partner right?"

"Yep I am. He keeps talking about the steak dinner you own him."

"I haven't forgotten but he's gotta come out here to collect."

"I'll tell him that."

"So these are your kids?" Danny asked.

"Yep, this is Clara and this is Jamie."

"You were pregnant with Clara when we were in LA right," Chin said.

"Yep that's right," Jenny answered. "She just turned 3."

"She's very cute. And who's this little guy?"

"This is Jamie, he's just 5 weeks old."

"He's a cute boy."

"They both have your eyes Callen," Kono stated.

"Yes I know."

"So how long are you in Hawaii?" Danny asked.

"2 weeks."

They had a nice dinner together and they said they would be at the beach Saturday morning for some surfing and swimming.

...

The next day they went to the zoo. Clara was really excited.

"Penny, I wanna see penny," Clara squealed.

"They don't have penguins here sweetie," Jenny replied after looking at the zoo map.

"No pennies?" Clara said with a sad face.

"No penguins sweetie, but they do have a lot of other animals who are nice too."

"Why no pennies?"

"I think it's because it's too hot here in Hawaii."

Clara was upset for a little while but as soon as she saw the first animals it was over. There were a lot of different animals. Also animals they didn't have at the LA zoo. Clara was really having a good time. Jamie was a little too young to understand it. Jenny was pushing the stroller and Callen carried Clara on his shoulders. Around 5 they saw every animal and they went back to their cottage. They had bought some Hawaiian food at the grocery store to make.

…

They had a very lovely week together. They did all sorts of stuff. In the mornings they went to the beach most of the time. They took a submarine tour and went to Pearl Harbor. Wednesday evening they went to a show at Waikiki beach. Jenny was asked to join them and do the hula. Clara wanted too so Jenny took her with her. On Thursday Callen and Jenny took turns to go snorkeling. After that they went to downtown Honolulu, where they saw the statue of King Kamehameha, they took a tour of the Iolani Palace and took a walk through Chinatown. Friday they went to the north shore of Hawaii. Jenny did some surfing there. After that they went to Haleiwa, where they did some shopping. They went to eat in one of the local restaurants there. The food was really delicious. They were pretty tired when they returned to their cottage around 9.30pm.

Saturday they went to Waikiki beach where they met the five-0 team. Kono and Jenny went surfing together.

"You surf Callen?" Danny asked.

"Nope, I don't surf."

"Want me to teach you?" Steve asked.

"No that's not necessary but thanks anyway."

Clara was making sandcastles and sand figures while Callen fed Jamie. A little later Kono and Jenny joined them again.

"You're pretty good," Kono told Jenny.

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself."

"Kono, used to be pro," Chin said.

"Really? Impressive. Why not anymore?"

"I blew out my knee. Couldn't surf pro anymore, so just do it for fun now," Kono answered.

"Ah that sucks."

"Well I decided to become a cop then so I'm good."

"Isn't it hard being the only female sometimes?"

"Sometimes, but most of the time I'm just one of the guys."

"Just like Kensi," Callen said.

"I remember Kensi," Steve stated. "She was here a couple years ago to help me with Shelburne."

"Did you ever find out what it meant?"

"Yes, it turned out it was my mother."

"You're mother? I thought Kensi said your mother was dead."

"She was. Long story short, she staged her own murder."

"Why?"

"She said it was to protect me and my sister. But there are still a lot of things she hasn't told me."

"Well I hope you find them out."

"What about you?" Danny asked. "Found out something more?"

"Not really."

They had a lovely day on the beach before they all went home.

They next week they pretty much relaxed every day. They had taken enough tours the first week. When Sunday came neither one of them wanted to go home but it was time. Vacation time was up. They had bought so much stuff that it hardly fit in their suitcases. They had managed to get everything in and keep it under the allowed weight. 7 hours later they were back in LA. Callen and Jenny still had a week off from work.

…

Today was Jamie's first birthday. He had grown very big already and he could walk. He started to speak a little bit. Jamie was up early so Callen went to get him.

"Hey little guy," Callen said as he stood above his crib.

"Dadda," Jamie spoke.

"Yes, that's me, daddy. Happy birthday buddy," Callen replied and gave him a kiss.

Callen dressed him and took him downstairs just as Clara and Jenny walked downstairs as well.

"Mommy, you know what this little guy did this morning?" Callen told Jenny.

"Nope, what did he do?"

"He called me dadda."

"He did? Wow that's amazing. Very good Jamie. Can you say momma too?"

"Dadda."

"It's just dadda so far."

"Come here my little birthday boy." Jenny took Jamie from Callen. "Happy birthday sweetie."

Jamie got a new rocking horse from Callen and Jenny. Clara had made a drawing for him and she gave him a stuffed animal, which Callen and Jenny had bought. Jamie had a very nice birthday. In the afternoon Jenny's family and the team stopped by. Clara helped Jamie blow out the candles on the cake. By the end of the day Jamie was really tired. Around 8 Callen and Jenny went to put him to bed.

"I can't believe he's already a year old," Jenny said.

"I know, me neither. He grows up so fast. I remember it like yesterday that he was born."

"Yeah me too. I'm glad everything turned out okay with him."

"Me too. Our cute little boy."

"Yes our cute little boy. Happy birthday little guy," Jenny said before she and Callen left the room.

* * *

**The end. Hope you liked this story. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**


End file.
